The Most Dangerous Game
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: It has been some time after the Grandmaster's little...game. Things seem ok. Then Ava is given a chance to train under a friend of her father's. She is unsure, but Nick explains his support of the idea. She chooses to leave and says her goodbyes, but one seems reluctant to say goodbye. After she leaves, an old enemy escapes to find something with incredible power.
1. Prologue

**The Most Dangerous Game**

 _ **(Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, college had kept me busier than I thought…and also I could upload anything to Fanfiction with my laptop so that also sucked…but anyways I'm back! I'm also doing a story 'series' which is taking place in the Young Justice section so go start reading that if you wish. I hope to finish this story before heading back to college, so I'll try my best.)**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or any of the characters; this story is just for fun. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 _(Years ago, in Mexico)_

 _The drumming rang loud in his ears. He leapt from tree to tree, blood burning like a wildfire. He continued to fight it. It begged for release. He denied it with all his might. He would not allow it to be free._

'Must…stay…calm…Where is he?...' The man thought.

 _He heard the arrow coming and caught it in mid-air, but he grabbed the head. His blood burned even worse._

'Damn poison!' He snarled in his mind. "I must say, you caught that faster than I thought you would." A mocking voice called out.

 _He let out a snarl before he leapt down at his stalker. The assailant dodged and laughed. This didn't amuse the poisoned man. A ferocious growl rumbled from his throat as he began slashing and punching with incredible speed._

"You are strong indeed…but not strong enough, rah!" The assailant barked as he drew dual daggers before slashing at his target.

 _They went back and forth: a slash blocked, a kick dodged, a stab missed, etc. The fight seemed to be even. But the poison began to take more and more of his energy. He dropped onto one knee as he wheezed heavily. His assailant chuckled as he approached._

"It is too bad that this couldn't have lasted longer. I so do enjoy this game. Sadly, it seemed to be for not. Once what I take what is mine…I'll…cut some loose ends…don't want any eventually babbling about family heirlooms." The killer taunted.

 _The man's heart filled with rage._

"NOOO!" He roared as he leapt forward.

 _He tackled the man and pinned him on the ground. Snarls erupted from his throat as he savagely slashed his attacker's chest. Red lines appeared across his muscular torso within seconds of each other. The killer cried out in pain._

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" He howled in anger.

 _He hissed in pain as a sharp pain overcame him. The assailant had buried a dagger deep in his target's left side. His rage ebbed away as he fell on his own back. His attacker grunted in pain as he got on his feet._

"I should've seen that coming…Ugh…No matter, I still will take what I came for." The killer grunted as he reached for the glowing object on his target's chest.

 _A wild roar erupted from the darkness as another player leaped from the shadows. The weakened man saw his attacker be tackled off him. He watched the opponents struggle as they fought. But the one dressed in black threw forth a punch to the killer's torso. The man fell to the ground like a fallen tree._

"My friend!" The mysterious man cried as he rushed to the poisoned victim. "…You couldn't have arrived earlier?" The weak man chuckled weakly. "I'm sorry my friend, I came as soon as I heard he was coming for you…" The unknown man hissed with anger at himself. "It's alright." His friend coughed. "He will pay for this, he will…NO!" The mystery man cried as he turned to see his friend's attacker had disappeared. "I will…" He started to growl when a trembling hand took hold of his right arm. "No…He will have what's coming to him…" The poisoned man groaned.

 _The man in black lowly growled._

"You didn't free it…did you?" He asked. "I couldn't…." The man groaned. "You would've been able to defeat him…" His friend hissed. "Please…don't do this now…" The dying man groaned. "…Medicine!...I can still…" He gasped, but his friend shook his head. "I'm to far gone…I can feel it nearing my heart…It's to late…" He groaned. "No…No…" The mystery man cried. "Stop whining…" The dying man chuckled. "Still all tough talk, aren't you?" The man in black laughed too.

 _A voice could be heard in the distance._

"Is that her?" The man in black asked. "Yes…Go…Return home…She must…" He coughed weakly. "I know…Amani, ndugu (Peace, brother)…" The man in black whispered. "Cuidado, hermano (Take care, brother)…"The poisoned man coughed.

 _The man in black leapt swiftly and silently into the shadows. A young girl appeared and gasped. She ran over to the dying man._

"Nina (Baby girl)." The poisoned man coughed as he smiled weakly. "Papa (Dad)!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

 _With a trembling hand, he pulled off the glowing object off his chest and put it in her hands._

"…Ahora eres el tigre blanco…Ava (You are now the White Tiger…Ava)…" Hector coughed. "Papa (Dad)…" Ava sobbed. "Ser fuerte…Te quiero… (Be strong…I love you)…" He groaned before his last breath escaped his throat.

 _His eyes finally closed, never to open again. Ava cried out in despair._

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Surprise Visitors**

 _(Present, New York City)_

 _A familiar figure in red and blue is standing at the edge of a building, looking out across the city._

 **(Hey guys! It's your old pal Spidey here! It's been about 8 months since my little tussle with the Grandmaster. Yeah, I sent him packing. Haha! Anyways, everything's gotten back to normal. Unfortunately lesser crime has been rising since all the big time criminals have been locked up. Other than that, everything's been great!)**

 _He jumped down and landed beside a gargoyle and sat down._

"Well time for lunch." He said, before pulling out a sandwich and pulling up his mask above his mouth.

 _He started chowing down._

"Mm…good…You want some?" Peter said, offering the sandwich to the gargoyle.

 _The wailing of sirens could be heard. Spidey looked down to see four police cars chase a single Mach truck. Some men were firing Carbon 15's at their pursuers. Peter literally stuffed the entire sandwich into his mouth and wolfed it down. He pulled down the rest of his mask. He fired his web-shooter and slinged towards the action._

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here!" Spider-Man called out as he swung through the air.

 _He dived down and landed on the truck's hood. The men in the truck yelled in shock._

"Hi there!" Spidey chuckled. "Eat this freak!" One of the masked guys shouted before firing his Carbon 15.

 _Spidey dodged by jumped onto the car's roof._

"That was close." He gasped.

 _He punched through the truck's roof and grabbed the head of the man who tried to kill him. With one motion, he smashed the man's head against the dashboard._

"Nighty night." He laughed.

 _His spider sense went off before the driver began shooting at him with his 22 pistol, but missed. Spidey dodged the bullets with ease. As he ran out of ammunition, Spidey pulled the hole wider. Then he dropped down into the truck. The masked men looked at him with shock._

"Hi there!" Spidey said, as he literally waved at them.

 _One moved his Carbon 15 to shoot, but Peter grabbed it before hitting the man with it. A brawl broke out as the men tried to punch the young hero._

"Easy there boys, you might hurt little old me! Oops! Missed again!" Peter laughed as the men continued to be unable to hit the masked teen.

 _The men growled as tried to grab the arachnid themed hero. All the time Pete kept laughing at them._

"You mothe…" One started to growl before his mouth was webbed shut. "Language! Children could be watching!" Spider-Man taunted.

 _Spider-Man then punched him, knocking him out cold._

"Oh no…" Spider-Man gasped.

 _The men turned to see a group of kindergartners and teachers just beginning to cross the street about a mile or so ahead of them. Spider-Man leapt out the hole in the roof and landed on the hood. They neared the people who were oblivious to the action. Quickly he scanned for an opportunity. He couldn't find anything useful to attach his webs together._

 **(Oh nuts…)**

 _He jumped in front of the car and pressed his back and arms against the front of it and planted his feet into the concrete. Thanks to his incredible strength and the high velocity of the truck, his feet went through the concrete. For several yards the truck pushed him closer to the civilians who now saw what drew closer. They were so paralyzed with fear, they just screamed without moving._

'Come on! Come on!' Peter grunted in his mind.

 _Spidey roared as he used his might to finally stop the truck about 10 feet from the civilians. Peter heard the thuds of the men hitting the dashboard and their pained groaning. Pete pulled out his feet from the concrete and slumped to the ground and coughed._

"Thanks Spidey!" The teachers gasped.

 _The kids cheered and mobbed their savior. They hugged him with their tiny arms. Spider-Man just laughed. A familiar ringing was heard from his wrist communicator. The image of Nick Fury appeared staring at the teenage superhero._

"Hey Nick! What's going on?" Spidey said. "You're late, again…" Fury replied. "Who's he!" One of the kids barked. "He's ugly!" Another groaned in a manner one would if they smelled something foul.

 _Fury's eyes narrowed with annoyance. Spidey chuckled nervously._

"Be there right away!" Spider-Man chuckled, before freeing himself from his fans and slinging away. "Bye Spidey!" The kids called out in unison.

 _Spider-Man waved back as he left._

 _(In SHIELD Academy)_

 _Spider-Man ran into the training room, where all his friends and Nick were._

 **(Here we go.)**

"Hey everyone! What's going on?" Spidey asked. "Training Parker, two-on-two combat." Fury replied. "Our fearless leader didn't know?!" Nova chuckled. "Can it Bucket for brains, this is serious business" Peter snarled. "I'm glad you feel that way Mr. Parker, you'll be partnering up with Ms. Ayala." Nick said.

 _Ava glared at him. Peter gulped._

 **(Crap.)**

"Ok, let's begin." Nick said.

 _After several grueling hours, the partnered teams fought one another through tough combat. The finals were Spider-Man and White Tiger vs Nova and Power Man. Both teams had fought hard and well to make it to this point._

"So you all know: the victors will get a week off from training for a vacation at the winners' location of choice. Begin!" Fury called out from the sidelines. "Ready buddy?" Luke called out. "Oh yeah! That vacation time is ours Webs!" Nova laughed. "I don't think so Bucket Head! Ready Tiger?" Spidey shouted back. "Bring it on!" Tiger yelled.

 _They rushed forward. Tiger leapt at Nova while Spider-Man and Power Man collided. Power Man launched forth punches at his friend's torso. The masked hero dodged with ease._

"Nope! Nada! Zippo! Nah, nah! Nah, nah! Nah, nah, missed me! Can't touch this!" Spidey laughed as he dodged to the left and right then back-flipping over his friend. "Dang it!" Luke grunted.

 _He chased after Peter. Meanwhile Nova tried blasting at Tiger. She dodged with graceful skill. He groaned with annoyance._

"Stay still will yah!" He growled. "Nope! Heeyah!" She cried out as she lunged and her friend.

 _Sam was barely able to move out of the way. Tiger whistled at Peter. He looked at her, and both nodded at each other._

"Please Nova; you couldn't hit the side of a barn!" Tiger taunted. "You…Why you?!" He growled as he surged forward.

 _Tiger grinned under her mask._

"Alright bug boy!" Power Man bellowed as he charged at Peter. "Spiders aren't bugs! They're arachnids!" Peter replied back. "Will you shut up about that?!" Luke grunted as he threw forth a punch. "Nope! Bye, bye!" Spider-Man laughed as he grabbed his friend's arm and threw him in the air.

 _Nova was firing without focus at Tiger who just looked like she just stepped out of the way of his blasts._

"Come on, Bucket Head! Put some effort into it! I could do this with my eyes closed!" She laughed. "Will you shut up?!" He snarled. "Not a chance! See ya!" Tiger said as she jumped, landed on Nova's helmet, and leapt off.

 _His helmet was pushed down far enough to block his vision. He pulled it up and saw Tiger waving at him mockingly. He growled at her. Then he heard something. It was yelling. He turned around, to an unpleasant sight. He eyes widened in fear._

"…Oh no…" He squeaked as he saw Power Man yelling as he flew through the air.

 _With a thud, Luke fell on Sam. Power Man groaned and looked around to find his partner._

"Nova! Where are you?!" Luke called out. "Get off my dumbass!" Nova grunted under Luke. "Oh…my bad…Do you mind if I lay here for a moment do you?...That actually hurt." Luke groaned. "Oh not at all! Want me to get you a pillow? A cup of tea? Perhaps I could massage your feet?" Nova sarcastically replied. "Thanks man that sounds nice." Luke said. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Sam roared, but weakly. "Winners: Spider-Man and White Tiger!" Nick called out.

 _Spidery and Tiger rushed towards each other laughing. Pete picked up Ava in his arms and they twirled around as they laughed in triumph._

"We did it!" Spidey cheered. "Yes! A whole week off! Haha!" Tiger laughed.

 _They stopped moving and looked at one another. Both of them felt their cheeks burning._

"Uh…Pete…you can let go of me now…" Tiger said. "Huh?...Oh…Yeah!...Sorry…: Peter gasped as he lowered her to the ground and let go of her.

 _They stood uncomfortably, trying not to look at one another._

"Well this is rather interesting." A familiar voice said aloud.

 _Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. Iron Man stood there with his face revealed; that same grin planted on his face. A man in black stood at his side._

"Tony, I see you've brought a guest. T'Challa isn't it?" Fury said. "Indeed Mr. Fury." The man in black said, in his unique accent. "The Black Panther." White Tiger gasped. "Why are you here?" Nick asked, his voice thick with curiosity. "For her." T'Challa replied, nodding in Ava's direction. "Me?!" Ava gasped.

 **(WHAT?!)**

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**INeedAUsername8: Time will tell what happens between these two**

 **Chapter 2: Black and White**

 _Spider-Man was frozen like a statue. He didn't move, for he was in utter shock. Who was this Black Panther guy? How did Tiger know him? And why did he say he was here for her?_

"Yo Web Head! You in there man?" Power Man said as he waved his hand in front of his friend's masked face.

 _Spider-Man blinked three times then shook his head._

"Uh…Yeah! Just surprised…Uh…Who are you?" Spider-Man asked. "Really Sp…" Iron Man started to say, but T'Challa put a hand on the Iron Knight's arm. "It's alright, Mr. Stark. He wasn't aware of the news. You told me you'd the reserve member know of the news?" Black Panther replied.

 _Spider-Man then got a good look at the man. T'Challa stood about as tall as Iron Man. He was dressed in black cloth that defined the man's lean, athletic build. Metallic gauntlets clapped around his hands. Spider-Man could tell it was Vibranium, for he'd studied it with some free time he's had. Also, he could tell there was a thin layer of the rare metal under the suit that offered the man extra protection. Like White Tiger, his head was in the same a panther itself. The 'eyes' of his mask glow a fiery orange. Something about him screamed: lethal. He had felt the same thing when he had met White Tiger, but this man seemed to be more poised and relaxed than the fiery girl Peter had come to call one of his dearest friends._

"Uh, what news? Tony? Have you been keeping secrets from me? I thought we were girlfriends?" Spider-Man replied in his usual comical tone. "Funny Spider-Man…meet the newest member of the Avengers: The Black Panther. Our meeting was a bit…complicated…but all in all, it was worth it. The King of Wakanda is now one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Tony chuckled, clapping a hand on the king's shoulder.

 _T'Challa chuckled and nodded in agreement._

"While I'd love to get to know you better Spider-Man, I have important business and a duty to attend to." The king said. "Duty? What duty?" Peter asked. "Ms. Ayala…May we talk in private?" T'Challa asked. "You can say it to all of us." Spider-Man said defensively. "Web Head." Tiger snarled, annoyance in her voice.

 _The shrieking monkey sound came out from Peter's mind. He turned to her and laughed nervously._

"I-I mean…if it's ok with you Tiger…Hehe…" He said, fear thick in his voice. "Your majesty?" Tiger asked. "I'm afraid this is a matter of great importance that requires your ears only." The man sighed.

 _She nodded and followed the King of Wakanda out of the training room. Spider-Man sighed and sat on the floor. Fury approached him._

"Something wrong Spider-Man?" He asked. "I don't like this Nick." He replied. "Well I'll tell you this kid: I don't like people keeping secrets from me." He replied. "What about the other way around?" The masked hero chuckled.

 _Fury glared at him with his one good eye. Spider-Man didn't flinch._

"However, I would like to know what they're talking about. That's where you come in." Fury said, a smug look on his face. "You're creeping me out Nick." Spidey gulped.

 _(In one of the long halls)_

 _Tiger and Panther walked down the hall before stopping._

"Uh…Why did you come here just to see me?" She asked. "I knew your father; I presume he told you about me and my family?" He asked. "Of course! He told some amazing stories about his adventures with you!" She quickly replied as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

 _T'Challa chuckled._

"Hector was always good at telling stories. He was a great man…I miss him." He sighed. "Well that makes two of us…" Ava gloomily agreed. "But that's not why I'm here. Many years ago, your grandfather and my father, King T'Chaka, had met in Egypt chasing after a poacher who had killed many rare animals in our respected homes. They worked together and saved each other's lives when they hunted that monster. They finally caught and properly punished him in a Wakandan court. Your grandfather was impressed with how my father could fight. T'Chaka offered to train him, but your grandfather declined. However, he told him about his son, your father." T'Challa explained.

 _Tiger had heard some of this story and was keen to know more._

"Hector was excited to come to a country few knew of. Usually my people are distrustful of outsiders, but were accepting of young Hector. Their king had told them of how his life was saved by a stranger and that his new friend's son would be a guest. Of course there was some hesitance, but they trusted their king. Over the next few years, Hector impressed my father and the people as he and I trained side-by-side under my father's watchful eyes. There was a bit of a rivalry between the two of us, the outsider and the prince…but that passed and we became like brothers. We were inseparable, always spending time with one another. Those were some of the best years of my life…" The king sighed with what sounded like joy.

 _An invisible Spider-Man crawled onto the wall above the two of them._

 **(Let's see what they're up to.)**

"Sadly, he eventually left to go back to Mexico. His time in Wakanda was done, but we promised to always be brothers. So know I offer you the chance to be trained by myself, the same as was your father by mine." He revealed. "I…I don't know what to say…" Tiger gasped.

 _Ava was overcome with many emotions: surprise, glee, joy, and yet…possibly sadness._

"You will be a guest of the King of Wakanda. Your training will enhance your abilities and skills beyond anything you can imagine. The palace and jungles of my country are ideal places for people like us to hone our sense and powers." T'Challa added. "This is incredible! To be trained by the king himself!" She gasped.

 **(This is…this…)**

"I can't describe how amazing this! But wait…my friends…" She gasped. "Yes…you wouldn't see them for some time…You are most welcome…but I'm afraid they wouldn't be…My people would welcome you with open arms…but they wouldn't be to keen on them…Mr. Stark had a little problem with my people's…hospitality…" The king grunted.

 _Tiger rubbed the back of her head, unsure of what to say or do. She truly wanted to go, this was an incredible opportunity. But her friends…but something else was making her unsure, she couldn't understand what it was._

"Perhaps I should talk with Director Fury…" Tiger replied. "He already knows…He's been listening…Haven't you?" T'Challa called out. "Indeed!" Director Fury's voice called out as if from nowhere. "Sir?" Tiger gasped. "Ava, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Your father became great from T'Chaka's training. You'll become even greater from training under T'Challa. Yes, it won't be the same without you…but this isn't about us…this is about you." Nick replied. "T-Thank you sir…Your majesty, I accept." She replied, conviction in her voice. "Glad to hear it." T'Challa replied.

 **(T-Tiger's…leaving?...)**

"Thank you Spider-Man, your aid was most helpful." Fury said. "What?" Tiger hissed. 'Oh no.' Peter gulped in his mind. "Yes, thank you my young friend." T'Challa chuckled as it looked up.

 _The cloaking of Spider-Man' suit finished, and he was visible. Spider-Man shook at the look he got from Tiger._

"T-Tiger! Nick! He!..." He tried to shout, but to no avail. "WEB HEAD!" She roared as she leapt at him.

 _T'Challa closed his eyes and flinched at the hit Tiger gave Peter…and the pained scream that came from the arachnid themed hero's mouth._

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**NyanWolf: Good eye! It is indeed!**

 **INeedAUsername8: Ava did already, I just didn't want to put it into…detail…**

 **Chapter 3: An Unfriendly Reunion**

 _(At SHIELD Academy, Nick Fury's office)_

 _The Director of SHIELD and the King of Wakanda had been talking over Ava's training past, present, and future. Normally these two men didn't trust and respect most at first, but this was an exception for both. Both men are in places of high power and responsibility, this is where they understood each other. Each man had their societies' best interests dear to their hearts, but also cared for the few. Ava Ayala is one of importance to both of them. For Fury, she is someone who he could rely on to get any job done and lead with incredible strength in times of despair. For T'Challa, she is the daughter of his deceased best friend and the girl who he hoped to train and protect in that man's memory._

"From what I saw early, Ava is already an accomplished combatant. Hector had trained her well." T'Challa said. "Indeed, her control of the amulet has served her well." Fury replied.

 _The Black Panther sighed and shook his head slightly. The eyebrow above his one good eye was raised by Nick in confusion._

"Something wrong?" The Director of SHIELD asked. "It's a complicated matter. Hector's view of his inner animal is not the same of how I taught to see and understand it." T'Challa said. "She's taking dominion of the tiger." Nick said. "The same as Hector did." Black Panther grunted. "What's your deal with the panther?" Fury asked. "Not to cage it…That only makes it more dangerous and angry." The king answered. "Then why hasn't it taken over you?" Fury continued. "Because I don't deny its nature." T'Challa revealed. "Hmm…" Fury whispered.

 _While T'Challa had always respected Hector, he disagreed with his friend's choice of caging his animal nature. T'Chaka had always taught him to respect the beast within, not beat it down._

"But let's change the subject. How was your meeting with Stark?" Fury chuckled. "You don't want to know." T'Challa replied.

 _The Director of SHIELD chuckled at the king's reply. Tony had a way with people that continued to surprise even Fury…sort of._

"Ava should be done packing now." Fury said. "Good. Thank you for taking care of her for so long. I appreciate it, and I know Hector would." The King of Wakanda sighed. "You should thank the other kids too. They protect one another." Nick said. "I could tell…Hehe…But one of them…Spider-Man…he seems to have a closer connection with her than the others do." T'Challa stated. "Ah…Ava was my original choice for the leader of the team…But when our young friend came along, she eventually accepted him as the one in charge." Fury replied. "But that's not what I'm talking about. There's something more…unique than just mutual respect." The Black Panther grunted. "I know…something had been working itself with those two the day Kraven showed up." Fury replied.

 _T'Challa's eyes narrowed with rage, and a growl rumbled within his throat._

"She's alive. So she killed him? Good, he deserved it." Black Panther hissed. "Actually he's alive, he's…" Fury couldn't finish his sentence.

 _T'Challa had snatched Fury around his throat and forced him against the wall. Fury reached for the gun at his hip holster, but the king held it in a vice-like grip. Despite the furious expression look on the king's face, Fury stared right back._

"Where…is…he?!" T'Challa growled. "Below the Academy…a secret prison…" Fury replied. "Take me to him. He will face Wakandan justice." T'Challa growled. "He's serving 10 life sentences in my country. Some of my best men are guarding him, he's not going anywhere." Nick growled back. "Then let me have a little chat with him. It's been to long." T'Challa hissed. "That…I don't have a problem with…" Fury replied. "…Thank you…" The king sighed as he released Fury.

 _Nick rubbed his throat._

"Strong grip." Fury grunted.

 _T'Challa followed Nick through a few hallways and joined him in an elevator. It took about a minute or so to reach their desired floor. The floor was huge. It was where SHIELD held every major supervillain. Individuals like the Abomination, Attuma, and the Leader were in absolute maximum security cells. Guards with special weapons and training were positioned there. Kraven was a less powerful than many here, but more cunning than most. He was in solitary confinement. 5 guards, expert marksmen and close combat veterans, stood watch over the power-hungry man._

"Told you he wasn't going anywhere." Fury told the king, before walking into the madman's cell.

 _Kraven was in special cuffs that locked in hands together and another that did the same to his feet. These restricted his movement. If the guards saw him even try to make a move, they'd fire tranquilizers that could bring down a raging bull with a single shot. His hair had grown out; he literally had locks as thick and wild as a lion's mane. His facial hair had grown out as well; it looked like one a dwarf of Nidavellir would have. His weary eyes looked up to see Fury._

"Ah Director…why have you come?" He grunted. "You have a visitor." Nick replied. "A visitor?" He questioned.

 _Fury stepped out of the room and out of the man's sight. Than his eyes fell upon one he hadn't seen in years. But he knew instantly who the man was._

"T'Challa…the Black Panther…It's been a long time, last time I saw you was when I killed the previous White Tiger." Kraven chuckled.

 _The man's laughing didn't last long. T'Challa swung his left hand. The punch sent Kraven reeling to the right. Fury gave the order for the guards to hold their fire. The King of Wakanda leapt towards the chained man, and locked his right hand around the killer's throat. This was the personal business of a man who missed his best friend at the hands of the man who was now helpless in his grasp._

"Indeed you fiend…I lost my best friend that day…because of you…I don't know why she didn't kill you…but I know I would've not done the same thing. I would've cut your heart out and left it for the vultures to feed upon, if they could even stomach it." T'Challa growled, hatred thick in his voice. "I am Kraven the Hunter, you were merely lucky that I was uninterested in your hide." The supervillain hissed. "You are no hunter!" T'Challa screamed as he tossed Kraven to the other side of the cell.

 _Black Panther moved over to the whelp on the ground. He knelt down to whisper in his ear._

"This might actually be a great punishment for you. You are being kept from the one thing you relish so much. To think you couldn't have the greatest prize of all." T'Challa hissed.

 _This piqued Kraven's interest greatly._

"What prize?" The man grunted. "Now why would I tell you that?" T'Challa cackled, before walking off. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Kraven cried out.

 _One of the guards shut the door. Black Panther dusted himself off. What the king had sad also piqued the Director's interest as well._

"Were you just bluffing?" Nick asked. "Fortunately no, there is a magical item that is amazingly powerful." T'Challa replied. 'Interesting…' Fury thought. "What is it?" Nick asked. "I know where you're going with this, but I'll tell you…you'd keep asking anyways. The Tambiko Mwitu…the Wild Totem…the legends say it can enhance or drain one's animal spirit." T'Challa replied. "Really?" Nick replied. "It's too powerful of an object for any man. I warn you: don't tamper with something like that. Besides…its location is unknown. There many ideas to where it is, but nothing about it is certain." T'Challa replied.

 _Fury narrowed his good eye at the king, but closed it then nodded. He could tell the king was giving him a word of advice. There were some things not meant to be controlled. The two then left._

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Morgn: I use the different styles so people can tell which is used for a specific part of the text. It draws their attention to what is happening in that form.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'll try my best.**

 **Guest: Thanks! It's ok, English can be hard to 'utilize' for those who aren't brought up to use it from day 1. Wait…keren, luarbiasa?**

 **Chapter 4: I'll Miss You**

 _Tiger had been gathering her things all day. She had been surprised at the arrival of the King of Wakanda. But she didn't expect for him the chance to train her. She'd always known she'd been a great warrior, her training by her father and SHIELD had seen to that. Few could match her abilities in combat. Her ferocity and courage had always served her well. But this would be on another level of skill. Her father had told her that the Wakandans were the greatest warriors he'd ever seen. Their former king, T'Chaka, was a master of battle. His exploits in combat had ranked among the greatest of the country's line of kings. His son, T'Challa, inherited his father's skill. Though Hector was a great fighter, he'd admitted to losing in many sparring matches with his friend. But they respected each other, and that was worth it._

'I can't believe I'm going to Wakanda! It's a dream come true! To be trained by the Black Panther himself!' She giggled in her mind.

 _A huge grin was spread across her face under the mask. T'Challa had told her after she'd…punished Spidey…that it would be a grand welcoming by the people. The Wakandans had treated Hector as one of their own, and would welcome his daughter with open arms. They had hoped to see the White Tiger again, or one of the line again. Their king would wear his suit in times of great importance like that._

'I just hope he's right. They would be happy to see my father…but what about me?' She thought to herself.

 _She quickly cast those thoughts out of her mind. Then her mind switched to those she'd grown close to here. This started when she pulled out a photo of her with Luke, Danny, and Sam when they started to really work together as a team. Then she'd pulled gifts from the others. One of which was a stone carving of her and Zabu by Kazar. She chuckled at the gift. Both were felines in their own right, so they'd gotten along really well. There was one last thing that made her freeze. It was a picture of when she beat Peter at video games. It was a silly photo taken by Pete's Aunt May when she stayed with him. Ava chuckled, but she could fell a tear running down her face._

"Ms. Ayala, time to go." T'Challa said, suddenly appearing in the room.

 _She spun around and hissed, but relaxed when she realized it was T'Challa. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment._

"It's ok." The king chuckled. "I didn't even hear you." She replied. "One of the things you'll learn once in Wakanda." He replied. "Can every Wakandan warrior do that, or just the kings?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity. "Only the kings can achieve complete silence, but the warriors of the Wakandan army are well trained and are well versed in stealth." He explained.

 _White Tiger had always been swift, but her capability in stealth wasn't as developed. She hoped to change that._

"Have you prepared everything for travel?" T'Challa asked. "Y-Yes." She quickly replied, putting the picture of her and Peter in her travel bag.

 _T'Challa could tell something was up, but he knew what it was._

"Going to miss him aren't you?" He said. "W-What? Yeah, I'll miss my friends. It would be bad I wouldn't." She quickly stammered in reply. "I already knew that would the case for anyone…but that's not what I asked. You're going to miss him…I repeat: him." The king replied. "Who?" She gasped. "Peter." T'Challa explained. "How did you…" She gasped. "Fury needs to advance his security systems." The king chuckled. "Oh." She replied.

 _T'Challa sighed, but didn't press the matter. Ava followed the king outside. She lost her breath. She thought he and Iron Man arrived in the Avengers' Quinjet…but that wasn't the case. They had come in T'Challa's own jet. It is shaped in the form of a lean panther. It wasn't as large as the Quinjet, but it looked more battle ready._

"Amazing." She gasped. "Thank you, it took some time to build…but it was worth the effort. I call it the Silent Sky." T'Challa replied.

 _The side door opened, and a set of step reached out from the jet and onto the ground. Footfalls could be heard behind them. They both turned to see Fury and the others coming out to say their farewells. Ava smiled under her mask. But one person was missing: Spider-Man. Maybe he was still in the medical center of the Academy?_

"Hey everyone. Where's Web Head?" She asked. "Don't know, he left after he healed up when you went to start packing." Iron Spider replied. "Oh…" She sighed.

 _Maybe attacking him was what caused him not to show up. Or maybe he'd left to go on his vacation._

"Don't be a stranger, girl. You be careful and come back." Luke chuckled. "Bye Ava." Dagger said. "Call us." Sam laughed.

 _The others went on to continue to say their farewells, one being a furious licking from Zabu which even Fury laughed to in response. Fury was last._

"It's going to be tough relying on someone to keep the others in check while you're gone. When you come back later, hopefully you'll be able to make up for lost time." Nick said. "Yes, sir." She replied. "Make us proud." Fury said with a smile on his face. "Yes, sir." Ava repeated. "Time to go." The king said.

 _Ava turned to get on the plane._

"Ava wait!" A familiar voice called out.

 _Everyone present turned to see the web-slinger swing through the air towards them. There was something in his free hand. He dropped to the ground then stood up. He walked over to White Tiger._

"Sor…" She started to say. "Don't worry, I deserved it. But since I, I mean we won't see you in a while…I thought I should get this…I-It's from all of us." Peter replied, handing her the wrapped up box.

 _She put down her traveling bag and took the box. Ava took off the wrapping and opened the box. It was a key chain. But it was a split one. She didn't know what to make of it._

"Oh! I have the other piece." Spidey said as he pulled out his half.

 _They 'connected' them. It was a gold heart, with black writing. It said: Always in Our Hearts. She could feel herself blushing and tears running down her cheeks. The others peeked at the keychain. Before they could say anything, Tiger gave Spidey a hug. It was like the one she gave him after defeating Kraven, but she held him tighter and purred louder. Spidey could feel himself blushing furiously too as he hugged back._

"I'll miss you." He stammered. "I'll miss you too…thank you." She purred in reply.

 _She let go of him, but held onto her part of the keychain. Both she and the king boarded the jet. Those gathered backed up as the jet started to rise. Ava looked out one of the windows and waved. Everyone waved back, Spidey waved more slowly than the others. Soon enough, the jet was out of sight. Spidey turned to see everyone staring at him._

"From all of us?" Sam chuckled. "Shut up Bucket Head." Spidey growled.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**INeedAUSername8: He wanted to give her something nice.**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218: I'm sorry I didn't see your review until now. Tiger God? Do you mean tiger spirit? As to writing fast…that I can't really explain…I just do what I can.**

 **Chapter 5: Training Exercise Part 1**

 _(At SHIELD Academy, the next day)_

 _Fury had organized a regal training exercise for the young heroes. He'd called on a few of the older super heroes for a little game. Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Hawkeye had been called in to do a set of sparring matches with the team. However, the most surprising part of the ordeal is that Spider-Man is still training. He refused to take that vacation he and Tiger had earned. He claimed he needed more time to train. Currently, Spidey was facing the four Avengers with each of the young heroes. Fury had allowed them all to face the legendary team, for he'd seen Cap take on 5 of them on at once and win._

"Come kids! Show us what you've got!" Iron Man called out. "Yeah, we'll buy you ice cream if you win. Haha!" Clint laughed. "Dude, uncool." Luke grunted. "Yeah, whatever." The archer replied, the smug look on his face still present.

 _Spider-Man's eyes narrowed with annoyance. He wasn't pleased with Clint's remark._

"Begin!" Fury called out from his 'viewing gallery'.

 _Spider-Man leapt forward and the others followed their leader. The 4 Avengers prepared themselves._

"I won't go easy on you little buddy!" Hulk called out to his wall-crawling friend. "Good, the gesture's mutual!" Spidey called back, nearing the green goliath.

 _Hulk threw a punch forward, aiming to hit Spider-Man's torso. He missed his target. Spidey had sailed above the huge fist while webbing it. As he flew past the gamma-powered hero, the fist collided with its owner's face with a resounding crack. Hulk fell onto his stomach. The other Avengers turned to look at their comrade, but were soon to return their gaze to more…pressing matters._

"Let's do this old man!" Amadeus called out as he surged towards Iron Man.

 _Tony frowned under his helmet._

"Old man?" Tony growled. "He's got a point Tony." Hawkeye laughed as he dodged the fire from Agent Venom and Dagger.

 _Iron Man flew towards the name caller. They fired their repulsor blasts at each other. Nova followed Iron Spider against the leader of the Avengers. Tony unleashed his miniature missiles from his shoulder plates. Nova raced around them, unleashing his cosmic energy onto the projectiles and destroying them in the process. Iron Spider rushed from the smoke and punched Iron Man in his helmet. As he tried to fly past him, one of his legs was grabbed._

"Not so fast kid." Tony chuckled.

 _Cap traded blows with Iron Fist and Kazar. While Steve is far more experienced in combat than both his opponents, he knew that underestimating the enemy was not an option. Kazar leapt up and slashed with his blades, aiming to distract the soldier. Steve saw threw this. He saw that Iron Fist was going to go for a sweep kick once he raised his shield. He did something else._

"Nice try." Steve called out.

 _Cap threw his shield up while kicking out with his right leg. The shield bashed into Kazar and his foot connected with Danny's chest. Both youths fell to the ground with defining thuds._

"Good try kids, but that didn't work." Steve said.

 _A snarl came from behind him. As Steve turned to face the opponent, Zabu had already tackled the man out of time to the ground. The big cat growled in Steve's face as the super soldier struggled below the 700 lb beast._

"Man he's good." Dagger grunted as she tried to evade Barton's arrows. "Thanks, I know!" Clint laughed.

 _Venom unleashed a barrage of venom missiles from his shoulder blasters. Hawkeye dodged with easy as he fired back. Dagger rushed forward as she continued to fire her weapons of light. The archer ducked and side-stepped every shot. Clint didn't even look at fired an arrow. The projectile unleashed a net which entangled Dagger…Or so Barton thought it would. Cloak vanished with the net before appearing behind the archer and opening his robes. Clint actually became entangled in his own net._

"Ugh..Ok..I admit…I didn't see that one coming…" He grunted as he reached for an arrow.

 _Hulk rubbed his face as he got back on his feet._

"Ok…good move little buddy…Nice trick…" The giant grunted.

 _He saw Rhino charging forward._

"Alright! Rematch!" Hulk laughed, before charging to meet his opponent. "Nope!" Rhino laughed as he turned.

 _Luke yelled as he leapt from behind his teammate and punched Hulk in the chest. The green goliath stumbled back, but didn't stay long on his feet as Rhino hit him from the side. A great thud could be heard when they landed._

"You forgot me!" Squirrel Girl called out as she leapt and clutched onto Iron Man's back. "What! Get off!" Tony cried as he tried reaching for her.

 _Her rodent companions latched onto the face mask. They scratched and chewed on it._

"AH! GET THESE RATS OFFME!"Tony shrieked.

 _Hawkeye was able to get an arrow free and threw it towards Tony's direction. It exploded in midair. Squirrel Girl and her companions were temporarily blinded. Tony seized the chance. He flew in loops and threw off his unwanted passengers. Iron Spider caught Squirrel Girl and Nova grabbed her companions, much to his dismay. Iron Man than shot out repulsor blasts, knocking his opponents to the ground._

"I like cats, but this is not what I would prefer not to be catnip." Cap grunted.

 _Tony flew forward and tackled the predator. Iron Fist and Kazar rushed forwards. Cap jumped to his feet and rushed forward. He grabbed his shield and bashed into both of them._

"My turn!" Hawkeye called out.

 _He pulled out another arrow and cut open the net. Instead of readying his bow with another, he threw three out towards his opponents. Two exploded blinding the three young heroes while the third released an even larger net which entangled all three of the teens._

"That was a cheap shot." Hulk hissed a he got back on his feet once again.

 _Power Man and Rhino charged towards the green goliath. Both of them sent forth a punch, but each was caught with a huge green hand. Hulk smashed them into each other and then tossed them aside. Both of them groaned after they hit the floor. The four Avengers came to stand beside each other._

"Now…where's Spider-Man?" Cap said. "Where is he?! He could've jumped in to keep our asses from taking a beating!" Nova growled. "Nah bro, he's got an idea in mind." Luke laughed. "Really?" Iron Man chuckled. "Indeed." Spidey called out.

 _The four veteran heroes turned to face him, but there was no one in sight._

"What?" Hulk grunted.

 _Each of their faces was webbed from above. They quickly tore off the webs and looked up. Spidey had his back to the ceiling._

"Ok, that wasn't funny itsy bitsy." Clint hissed. "Why do you think I did it than?" Spidey hissed back. "Something wrong, Spidey?" Iron Man asked. "I just wanted all four of you to myself. I need to work something out of my system." Spidey growled as he punched his right hand into his left palm.

 **To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**(I'm sorry guys if you wanted a more comical Spidey and that if you're mad a my other 'versions' of him…I'm not good at comedy)**_

 **1: Wait, what?**

 **INeedAUsername8: just watch**

 **Chapter 6: Training Exercise Part 2**

 _The Avengers' faces were covered in confusion._

"Really Mr. Legs? You think you can take all of us on? Get real." Hawkeye laughed. "He's right Spidey, there's no…" Iron Man couldn't finish his sentence.

 _Spidey's webbing shot out at Iron Man's chest. The Iron Knight was electrocuted by the pulse of energy that came from the webbing. Tony stumbled back a few paces. Hawkeye shot forth a few arrows. The wall crawler dodged each missile with ease._

"Stay still will ya!" The archer grunted. "Go Spidey!" Luke called out. "Show them whose boss bro!" Agent Venom called out.

 _The other young heroes, even Nova started cheering on their leader._

 _(From the viewing room)_

 _Fury looked out in curiosity. He rubbed his bearded chin slowly, contemplating the scene before him._

'I didn't think he'd take it this hard…But this should get very interesting..' Nick mused in his mind.

 _(In the training room)_

 _Barton continued to miss his shots, which continually aggravated the archer highly. As he aimed to take another shot, Spidey vanished within a split second. Clint's eyes widened in surprise. As he looked around, the masked teen appeared before him. Quickly, the arachnid themed hero webbed his mouth shut then the man himself against a wall. Hawkeye growled under the webbing as he struggled to curse the teen and while trying to free himself._

"Alright Webs!" Nova cheered. "Go man!" Cloak called out. "Alright soldier! Let's go!" Cap called out.

 _Spidey narrowed his eyes and used the hand gesture: Bring it on. Steve raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but charged forward. Spidey readied himself, his anger swimming through his entire body. He wasn't backing down. Cap threw forth his shield, but Spidey caught it with his left hand and threw it back. Steve grunted as his own shield slammed into him. The super soldier flew backwards at the hit._

"Next?" Peter growled. "Kid! The angry raging is my thing!" Hulk bellowed as he leapt at the teen hero.

 _Spidey leapt at the Hulk. As the green goliath threw forth a punch, Spider-Man actually latched onto his friend's back. He then slammed his hands on either side of the giant's head. Hulk groaned in pain at the stunning attack. Spidey kicked Hulk's back as he leapt away. The green goliath growled in pain as he hit the ground with a thud. The young heroes watching stopped cheering, shocked at what had happened. But they went back to their encouraging cries to the one they gladly called leader._

"Don't think it's over kid." Iron Man grunted, having cleared out the electric current that attacked his suit. "We're just getting warmed up." Hulk grunted as he cracked his neck.

 _Cap helped get Hawkeye out of his sticky situation by cutting the webbing with his shield. The four Avengers glared at the young masked hero._

So am I." Spider-Man growled, taking a fighting posture.

 _The four veteran heroes attacked. Hawkeye shot forth two arrows. Spidey quickly caught them and threw them back. One hit the archer himself, the other Hulk. They threw back Clint, and only stunned Hulk. Cap and Iron Man surged forward. Tony flew behind the arachnid themed hero and fired his repulsor blasts. Peter's spidey sense went off before the blasts went off. He dodged out of the way. He actually moved in the way of Steve at the last second. Rogers grunted as he used his shield to block the blasts._

"Tony!" Steve growled. "Sorry Cap! Where'd he go?" The leader of the Avengers grunted. "Behind you!" Hulk called out as he leapt forth.

 _Iron Man turned and saw the masked teen crawling on the wall. Iron Man readied a blast._

'Wait…wasn't Hulk…Oh no…' Tony gasped.

 _Hulk smashed into Tony before either of them realized Spidey had lured them into a trap. Both of them hit the ground hard. Spidey landed on the ground. Cap charged forward and threw his shield again. Spidey's special sense went off louder this time. He knew catching the shield was a bad idea. Instead he ducked the projectile, which a small explosion went off. Of course the shield was without a scratch. Spidey and Cap leapt at each other. They snatched each other's hands. Back and forth they struggled for physical dominance._

"Surrender son. Even though you've gotten better, you still can't beat us." Steve grunted. "I already have." Spidey hissed.

 _Spidey had been holding back on his wrestling with Cap. Steve's eyes widened in shock. He saw each of his teammates readying to attack._

"Wait! It's…"Cap couldn't finish his sentence.

 _Spidey summoned forth more strength and overpowered the super soldier. Iron Man shot forth his blasts as Clint did some arrows directly across from him. Hulk leapt at the teen hero. Spidey webbed Cap's chest and slung him at Hulk before dodging the projectiles. Clint's arrows and Tony's blasts missed each other, hitting either Avenger and knocking them back. Hulk's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Cap flying towards him. Peter's toss had hit Hulk in the face, knocking both the green goliath and super solider to the ground. The four of them rolled and groaned on the floor. The young heroes had gotten from their own restraints and ran towards Spidey, cheering him on the whole time._

 _(In the viewing room)_

 _Fury's one eye opened with surprise._

'Well I'll be damned…he beat them…' Fury gasped in his mind.

 _(In the training room)_

 _Spidey breathed heavily, trying to calm down. His anger had washed over him like a tidal wave. He saw his friends run over to him. Some of his rage disappeared as they congratulated him. He half-smiled under his mask._

"I thought I'd never say this: But that was awesome Webs!" Nova laughed. "Way to go buddy!" Flash chuckled. "You beat the Avengers!" Rhino cheered.

 _Zabu growled in what Spidey could tell was a congratulations. Peter rubbed the big cat's head. Meanwhile, the four were watching Spidey bathe in the glory of having beaten them._

"How the hell did he beat us?" Clint groaned. "It must have been a malfunction in my armor." Tony growled. "I don't know guys…"Hulk grunted. "You can't be serious." Tony grunted. "There's no way he could've beat the four of us! He was by himself!" Clint growled. "No, Hulk's right. Spider-Man won…although he seems off. I haven't ever seen him that angry before." Steve grunted. "Nick told me this started happening after T'Challa took Spidey's teammate, White Tiger, back to Wakanda. Wait…" Tony gasped. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Clint hissed. "Remind me not fight Spidey when he's mad…ugh…" Hulk grunted.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

**ArtemisBAMF1218: I didn't know Kazar meant that, interesting. I don't know about the talent for writing, there are many far better than me. Yeah, I wished the show would actually make SpideyxTiger canon.**

 **INeedAUsername8: Yeah, he did work. Wait, I forgot to ask you: Were you the one who asked how old Peter and Ava were in my first story at the very end when they finally let their passion free at the hotel?**

 **Guest: Oh, ok. I'm not familiar with a whole lot of languages; I just go to a translation part of the internet and use the words of different languages in my story(ies).**

 **Chapter 7: The Great Escape**

 _(In the secret prison, Kraven's cell)_

 _Kraven rolled around on the ground, whispering to himself. The guards began to think the man was going mad. For when they got a glimpse of his eyes, the look they saw was that of a rabid dog. They tried to keep away from him as long as possible, for they barely even watched him on the monitor. His mad raving continued for hours and hours._

"Uh…he still acting crazy?" One of the guards grunted. "Yeah, I'm now wishing I'd been assigned to guard the green guy." Another snorted in reply. "Which one?" The second asked. "Huh?" The first replied. "There's more than one, dumbass." The second replied. "Don't start with me." The first hissed.

 _As the two of them went back and forth, their limited gaze wasn't fixed on Kraven anymore. The supervillain, unknown to the guards' knowledge, wasn't mad…well not in the way they're thinking… He has been debating whether or not what the Black Panther told him was true._

'Could've it been he was just antagonizing me? To make myself go crazy in this pit, not knowing it was just a joke?...no…His voice had seriousness in it…there is something out there!...I have to find out what it is and seize it as my own! But I have to get out of here…But how?...' Kraven hissed in his mind.

 _Kraven's weary, yet sharp eyes gazed upon the cell. He hadn't paid much attention to it in the past. He felt powerless when he didn't gain the power the Grandmaster had promised him. But now, he knew of something else to gain power. Unlike most men who would have to take much more time to study his surroundings to escape a place like this, Kraven took only moments. His experience in being in the wilds of the world had sharpened his senses. While he was not as developed in that area as the Panther, he was still deadly in his own right._

"As the Americans say: Bingo…Hehe…" Kraven chuckled lightly.

 _He spotted the camera in top right corner of the cell, and a loose nail that had been left a few feet from his own feet. Kraven slowly and quietly grabbed the nail with his feet. While the cuffs restricted his movement, his motivation by passed the physical restraints well enough to grab the object. He looked around at his prisoners. The guards kept talking and avoiding his direction. The madman grinned and tossed up the nail to his hands. Carefully he took aim at the camera and threw it. Kraven lightly chuckled as the nail pierced the screen. Slowly the cracks spread until they completely ruined the camera._

 _(In the security room)_

 _Two men watched the screens that are connected to the cameras watching the imprisoned villains. Suddenly, the screen connected to the camera on Kraven went dark._

"Should we tell the Director?" One of them asked. "No, it's just a malfunction. I'll give the guards a call, tell them to fix it." The other said.

 _He used the communicator on his wrist that connected to the lead guard 'watching' Kraven._

"Hey, the camera watching your assigned prisoner is malfunctioned. Go in there and fix it. Report back and tell me what the issue was when you've fixed it." He said. "Ok, but the guys are going in with me. I don't want any surprises from the maniac." The guard said over the communicator. "Whatever floats your boat, man." The man said.

 _(In the secret prison, outside Kraven's cell)_

 _The lead guard of the group called to the others to follow him. They nodded and followed. Slowly they entered the cell, guns trained on Kraven. He was still as a statue, but this didn't make the guards to lower their own guard. The lead guard looked at the camera and saw the issue._

"How the hell did that get there?" The leader of the group gasped. "What's wrong?" One of his men asked. "There's a damn nail in the screen!" The commander snarled.

 _This caused the men to turn and look at the screen. They saw the small yet multiple cracks branching out from the nail that pierced the camera. One of the men felt something was wrong and felt for the keys to the cuffs restraining Kraven. They were gone. Before he could warn his allies, the sound of clanking metal could be heard. They turned to see the prisoner they'd been assigned to watch standing before them, free of the cuffs. They could see the wicked grin on his face._

"Surrender Kraven!" The head guard called out, moving his gun in the direction of the prisoner.

 _The guards didn't move fast enough. Kraven lunged at them, kicking away their guns. The villain did a split kick, knocking out two of the men as his feet connected with their faces. One of the guards still standing began punching in jujitsu style. Kraven dodged out of the way. He back flipped and grabbed one of the guns. He then unloaded every clip into each of the guards, both those awake and unconscious. Kraven leapt out of the cell and began running._

 _(In the security room)_

 _The man who called the guard started to get impatient. He called out over his communicator._

"You guys fixed it yet?...Hello…You guys there?..." The man asked, his voice s=gradually becoming more worried. "The…ack…prisoner..ugh…has…escaped…agh!" The dying man groaned. "Come on! Call in some of the extras!" The man called out. "Patrol Team #1 and #2, we need assistance in the prison division #4! Hurry! A prisoner has escaped!" The other man called out over his communicator. "On our way!" Both leaders of each of the patrols replied over the communicator.

 _(In the secret prison)_

 _The two men and the patrols rushed to the cell. Above them, holding onto gaps in the ceiling, is Kraven with the gun in his teeth. He winced in pain; he hadn't eaten much, so his strength had been failing. When he was sure they were gone, he dropped to the ground. He ran in the direction they came from. He found the security room. As he entered, he went to work on the footage. He looked for the recording of when T'Challa had come for a 'visit'. After a few minutes, he found it. He carefully increased the volume. As he listened, an evil grin spread across his face._

"Forget the girl's amulet…This will be a far more valuable and useful prize…for Kraven the Hunter! Hahaha!" He laughed. "Don't move!" An agent grunted.

 _Kraven glared at the man. Before the agent could even think to pull the trigger, Kraven had fired shots off. A few hitting the man's hands, the others his lower torso. He then fired off shots into the screens. Then he ran out of the room and away to find his gear._

"To the security room!" A man called out.

 _The two men positioned in the security room and the patrols ran to the security room. A few of the men tended to the wounded, and the others gaped at the destroyed room._

"You can call the Director." The man who originally reasoned to call the Fury told the one who brushed it off.

 _That man gulped and called Nick over his communicator. The others moved out of the room and shut the door. They heard very angry screaming coming from the room. After it had ended, the man came out as white as a ghost. His eyes rolled back into his head and fell flat on his face._

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**1: …No I was asking who are what Peter should join with…you didn't specify…**

 **INeedAUsernam8: Ok. To your questions then…I guess they'd be 17-18 maybe…and just because they didn't use protection, doesn't mean he impregnated her (which he didn't, also it was the end of that story).**

 **Chapter 8: The All Seeing Eye**

 _(30 minutes earlier, in the meeting room)_

 _The raining session had ended with Spidey defeating the four Avengers, who Nick had called to spar with the group. Nick expected the Avengers to wipe the floor with the young heroes. He knew that it would've been a developing lesson in combat and teamwork. They actually lasted longer and fought harder than expected. But then Spider-Man came in and beat them…well…actually he humiliated them in a way. Some time ago, Cap had beaten Spider-Man and the original team single-handedly. This time, the wall crawler beat him and three of his comrades/friends. The Avengers stood around the room, shame faced. Nick was silent; he didn't even face them (both the young heroes and the Avengers)._

"Well that was interesting." Fury said. "Don't start Fury." Tony grunted. "Oh I will start cowboy. I've always known Spider-Man was a good fighter…but he kicked you around like a bunch of rookies. You're supposed to be Earth's Mightiest Heroes, heroes who lost to a former recruit of yours. You defeated the others, but not as fast as I expected." Fury growled.

 _Tony and Hawkeye frowned. They weren't happy with being beat by the web-slinger. Tony and Clint had taken it harder than Cap and Hulk did._

"It's over Tony, we lost. We couldn't work together well enough." Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, bug man beat us pretty good." Hulk added. "Sp…just forget it…" Peter sighed in a growling voice.

 _Fury turned and locked his one good eye on him. Peter looked at him, his expression blank._

"You fought well out there Spider-Man…by yourself…"Fury hissed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Spidey hissed back. "It's true, you pulled it off: you defeated the Avengers…well…some of them…but not with your team." The Director replied.

 _Luke cleared his throat._

"Sir, with all due respect, he did something incredible! Can't you let him have somewhat of a break on this?" Power Man stated. "Not when it comes to letting those under one's command to be defeated and helpless before the enemy. He left you all high and dry. He just wanted to them all to himself and take out his frustration on his sparring opponents." Fury grunted.

 _Luke's face turned into an expression of confusion, but quickly turned into one of understanding. Some of the other young heroes nodded. Three of the Avengers had confused expressions._

"Just over her…" Tony sighed. "What?" Clint asked. "Remember how T'Challa said he had to leave to go back to Wakanda?" Iron Man replied. "You mean after you…" Hawkeye started to say. But Iron Man interrupted by quickly saying, "He took Spidey's teammate, White Tiger, with him."

 _The other Avengers' had curious looks but then nodded. Unknown to the others, but under his mask, Peter was blushing like crazy. Clint then grinned at the young hero._

"I see why, hehe…" The archer chuckled. "It's not…" Peter grunted, his anger unable to allow him to finish his retort.

 _Fury made a sound like a snort of a bull. The others turned to look at the Director of SHIELD._

"You think you can fool me? You see this here." Fury said, pointing to his one good eye. "Yeah…what's that…" Peter couldn't finish his sentence. "This is the all seeing eye! It sees everything! It misses nothing! It saw your temper tantrum after she left with the king! It saw your teammates being beat by veteran heroes while you sat back and watched the show! It saw each of those four being beat by your brutal rage! It saw Iron Man checking himself out in the mirrors of his own making before the sessions started!" Fury growled. "Got you there Tony." Clint chuckled as he elbowed the Iron Knight.

 _Tony frowned at his teammate. Spidey's expression is unreadable, but anyone could tell he was truly listening to Fury._

"How else do you think I'm in this position?! I don't miss any details! I keep myself targeted on the mission at hand! You just had a selfish impulse to fix!" Fury snarled. "Fury, be easy on the kid. He obviously misses the girl. Anyone can see that." Cap interrupted. "That's the problem Rogers. He's so fixated on something that isn't immediately important that it's keeping him from focusing." Fury replied.

 **(I'm not fixated on Ava's absence! I'm not! It's just…AHHHH!)**

 _The tension in the room is still boiling. The anger rose between Peter and Nick. They continued to stare at one another. Peter had admitted to himself that he missed Ava, they were good friends. Of course they didn't always get along…but their connection was strong. Ever since they had defeated Kraven, they were close. He had even picked her to be on his team to fight the Grandmaster himself those many months ago._

"Look kid, it isn't easy for any of us…" Fury sighed, his anger finally subsiding.

 _Nick got a sudden, emergency call over his communicator. The others looked at one another confused. Then something shocked them that it even sent Hulk jumping from where he stood._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MOTHERFUCKER?! HE FUCKING ESCAPED! HE WAS BEING WATCHED BY PROFESSIONALS! HE WHAT?! AND YOU ALL FELL FOR IT! YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO CALL ME EARLIER AND YOU DIDN'T?! LISTEN YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YIU HUNT HIM DONE AND LOCK HIM BACK UP IN THE CELL OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME DOWN THERE AND PUT A CAP IN YOUR ASS!" Fury screamed to high heaven.

 _His roaring could put the bellowing of the Hulk when he's mad to shame._

"Who escaped?" Nova gasped. "KRAVEN, THAT"S WHO! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Fury roared, not even turning to look at Sam.

 **(No….)**

"So much for the all seeing eye, right Fury?" Iron Man chuckled.

 _A bullet flew past his face. Tony's face turned pale white. Fury's face was the face of rage itself._

"YOU FUCKING SAY ONE MORE DAMN THING, AND I WON'T MISS NEXT TIME! YOU GOT THAT PRETTY BOY!" Fury bellowed. "G-Got it…" Tony gulped.

 _Fury turned to look at Spidey, his face turned from rage to worry._

"Follow me Spider-Man…I have to explain something to you…"Fury sighed.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

_**(Merry Christmas everyone! Or I hope you had a great Christmas (based on when this is updated online)).**_

 **INeedAUsername8: Thanks, but it was full of mistakes. I hope you like this one as well…Also, if you wish, you could read the Young Justice story I'm doing at the same time as this one. It will eventually crossover into the Ultimate Spider-Man universe…but it will take time to do that…a few more 'books' to do first…but I hope people will like all of them.**

 **Chapter 9: The Decision**

 _(SHIELD Academy, present)_

 _After learning of Kraven's escape, Nick ordered some men to track down and capture the man. Also, Fury had Peter follow him. He led the surprised teen hero to the secret prison and into the security room._

"You mean to tell me every supervillain that's been captured is locked up down here! Right under the academy!" Peter hissed. "Yes, though they don't know that. We've had them sedated before locating them here. Don't worry; they don't have the knowledge of where they're at. But I'm afraid Kraven might know soon." The Director replied. "Let's hope your guys can find him." Spidey grunted.

 _Spider-Man looks at the monitors. They were blasted all to hell. Kraven obviously wanted to not leave any evidence of his motives. But Fury had an idea to the man's reason._

"So what's going on? What did you want to talk to me about?" Pete asked. "As you know, Kraven killed Ava's father some years ago and passed the amulet down to her…" Nick said. "Yeah…and?..." Spidey replied. "Well, T'Challa had told me of how he was there the night Hector died and was unable to save him. Before leaving, he 'visited' Kraven and gave him a good beating." Fury explained. "What?" Spidey gasped. "Kid…he lost his best friend at that man's hands…his actions are justified. But he also taunted the murderer about this item…as you know, Kraven has collected animal related magical items from across the globe…T'Challa whispered to Kraven about the item, but didn't actually tell him about the object himself…" Nick continued.

 **(Oh no…)**

"It seems he learned what it is from yesterday's footage…What else would he escape for? The Grandmaster's promise wasn't fulfilled and his failed attempt to use the amulet didn't quench his thirst for power." Fury added. "What is this powerful object?" Spidey asked. "T'Challa called it the Tambiko Mwitu…the Wild Totem…he said it could empower or drain one's animal spirit." Fury explained. "Animal spirit?...oh you've got to be kidding. Why can't he forget about that stuff?!" Pete hissed. "Kid, he wants to be the world's greatest hunter…how else do you get that title?" Nick grunted.

 _Spidey paced back and forth. Not knowing what to think. Kraven had always been a dangerous adversary. He'd seen the man take out the Hulk and Iron Man! Neither feat is easy; the man's cunning is incredibly lethal. But he is also a ferocious fighter, and fearless as well. Defeating his entire team and facing off against the Hulk when he was angry defined him as a stand out villain._

"So what now?" Peter asked. "Hopefully…hold on, I'm getting the call from his pursuers." Nick replied, as his communicator went off. "Sir!" A man grunted from his end. "Have you captured Segei Kravinoff?" Fury asked. "No sir, he'd made off with his belongings before we got here. He left not rail to follow." The agent answered. "DAMN IT! I'M GOINGTO HAVE THAT MOTHERFUCKER'S HEAD ON MY WALL!" Fury bellowed. "W-We'll report to you if we find anything." The man gasped. "Forget tracking him…he won't leave a trail to follow. Report back to your stations…and get one of our technicians to fix the tech in the security room! Also, call the guards in every part of the prison to stay on high alert and check the cells regularly!" Fury commanded. "Yes sir!" The agent replied before the communicator's holographic image of him disappeared.

 _Fury punched the wall, his angry simmering like crazy._

"You don't think?..." Spider-Man gasped. "Yup…he's heading to Wakanda…to find out more about the Wild Totem…and you know what that means." Nick hissed. "We have to warn Tiger!" Peter quickly replied. "Just her?" Fury said, the eyebrow of his one good eye rising in curiosity. "I-I mean her and T'Challa!" Peter stuttered. "You're right….but SHIELD has no positioning in Wakanda…all infiltration missions have failed." Nick said.

 **(Infil…this is why barely anyone trusts SHIELD!)**

"The Avengers! Iron Man can…" Spidey started to say, but Nick quickly interrupted, "Tony told me that T'Challa wouldn't be able to be contacted by them…he explained his loyalty to his deceased friend is of the upmost importance."

 _Spidey growled in frustration. Fury didn't say anything; the entire mess is upsetting him too._

"But…" Nick started to say, and Peter quickly asked, "What?" "One could go to Wakanda and warn both of them." Fury answered. "I'll do it!" Peter said, no hesitation by him at all.

 _Nick looked at Spider-Man for a few long moments. There was something about him now that the Director hadn't seen before._

"Very well…you'll need to choose one of your team to take command while you're gone." Nick said. "Danny and Luke can co-command." Pete answered. "Them?" Fury asked. "The New Warriors are good, but they're not ready for that yet…As for Sam…would you really want him in command?" Peter replied. "Hell no." Fury chuckled. "Yeah…" Peter grunted.

 _Both of them walked back into the room where the team and the Avengers waited. Nick explained the situation to them. The loudest voice came from Sam complaining about he deserved to lead. Spidey quickly webbed his mouth shut._

"We could just scour the city and look for him, before he even makes it to Africa." Clint said. "I bet he's already found a way to leave. Hell, he's probably leaving right now…T'Challa told me that Kraven's been to Wakanda before, when Kraven was a young man. His father drove him out." Fury replied. "Great…" Hulk grunted. "The decision has been made." Fury continued.

 _Everyone looked at him confused._

 **(What does he mean?)**

"Decision? What decision?" Tony grunted. "Spider-Man and you, cowboy, will head to Wakanda to warn and protect White Tiger and Black Panther. The two of you will find and capture Kraven. Also, you will try to create strong connections between the Wakandan people and SHIELD. If you aren't able to convince them with your own words, we will allow Kraven to meet their justice once captured." Fury explained. "What?" Tony grunted. "Something wrong, Iron Maiden? Did you just get your nails done?" Fury mocked. "Why can't one of my team go with me? I know Hulk wants payback against him." Tony explained. "We won the competition, I'll let it slide." Hulk said.

 _Fury nodded at the green goliath and turned back to Iron Man._

"White Tiger is a close friend and teammate of Spider-Man's. He also has a way with people, unlike you. That and you can possibly learn from him to apologize to the Wakandan people. T'Challa told me you left in quite the hurry." Fury explained.

 **(Did Nick just give me a compliment?...)**

"…Fine…I'll prepare the Quinjet. Cap, can you take command while I'm gone?" tony sighed. "Yes, be careful…just don't go and taunt M'Baku. Remember what he almost did to you when we were there before T'Challa saved you." Steve said. "Funny Cap." Tony grunted. "Who's M'Baku?" Sam asked. "Someone I don't ever want to meet again." Tony grunted in frustration. "You two will leave tomorrow." Fury said. "You can count on us sir." Spidey replied.

 _Fury nodded then walked off._

 **(Don't worry Ava, Kraven won't hurt you again)**

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**ArtemisBAMF1218: Sometimes people do always do the smart thing.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I hope you had a Merry Christmas.**

 **Chapter 10: The Royal Carpet**

 _(Over the Congo, yesterday early)_

 _Black Panther is flying the Silent Sky himself. White Tiger is sitting beside him. She had been thinking about what the arrival would be like. She heard stories of the rich culture of Wakanda. Her father had found it to be the most amazing place he'd ever seen. Of course, he'd always said it wasn't his home. But she chuckled in her mind when he told her it wasn't a bad place to be. However, her mind fell open those she'd left behind._

'Don't worry guys; you'll see me before you know it.' She sighed in her mind. "Are you ok?" T'Challa asked, turning to look at her with his own eyes.

 _His skin is the same tone as Luke's, but the man's eyes are a piercing chocolate brown. His hair is coal black and is clean-shaven. He is a handsome man in his mid to late 20's. Ava could tell be his demeanor he symbolizes the animal itself: sophisticated, strong, and mysterious._

"Yes, just thinking…" She sighed. "About Spider-Man?" T'Challa replied, this time not looking at her.

 _Tiger gasped, he said that just as her mind fell upon Peter. She took off her mask and looked the man in the eyes._

"H-How…" She started to say, when he answered, "How did I know? Call it intuition. Ava, you have the same demeanor about you as your father. His fiery personality has been passed down to you, except you seem to be even more intense than him. My father did have difficulty keeping Hector calm. But you are strong, just like him. My father saw much potential in Hector, as I see in you. The tiger spirit roars fiercely in you." "Well, I have to keep it in check." She grunted. "Really? Perhaps you shouldn't." T'Challa said. "What?" Tiger gasped. "You will learn what I mean when your training begins tomorrow." The king explained. "Tomorrow?" She grunted. "Indeed, the training my father put your father and me through was rather…difficult…but it was worth it." He said.

 _She nodded and turned to look at the wilds of Africa. She hadn't seen such a place before. The concrete jungles of New York City were one thing, but the African wilderness was something entirely different. But then her mind trailed back to her closest friend, the one who had given her a special gift before she left. She could feel tears begin slowly slithering down her burning cheeks. T'Challa saw this._

"You miss him?" He said. "Yes, he's my best friend. Where was he when Kraven attacked you?" The king asked. "Beside me, taking him in. He was the one who convinced me to let him live." She answered.

 _There was a low growl that escaped the king's throat. Ava's eyes widened in shock. T'Challa composed himself._

"Forgive me…I'm not fond of that man. He's committed atrocities in my home. I wouldn't have let him live. Though he would've been by Wakandan law." He replied. "That wouldn't take back any of the crimes he carried out." White Tiger said. "It would've given me peace of mind though. I paid him a visit. He's alive, but broken." T'Challa replied. "Good, he deserves as much." Tiger growled.

 _T'Challa smiled. Not long after, there came a voice from one of the communicators on the jet's communication system._

"My king, are you there?" A male voice asked, heavily accented in the unique Wakandan tongue like T'Challa. "Yes W'Kabi, has everything been prepared?" T'Challa asked. "Yes, my king. How are you two doing?" The man asked. "Good, we are almost there." The king replied. "We earnestly await your arrival." W'Kabi continued. "Thank you, my friend." The king said.

 _Ava rose in eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity. Prepared what?_

"Are you ready Ms. Ayala?" The king asked. "For what?" She asked. "You've heard of the red carpet before I trust…well, you are about to have the royal carpet rolled out for you." T'Challa chuckled. "Me?" She gasped. "Your father was well liked among my people. They couldn't wait for the tiger's return. Head into the back, get your stuff and prepare for our landing. You won't be able to see the city from in the back…so when we exit have your mask on and stay calm. My father said the same to your father when he arrived his first time." T'Challa chuckled. "Ok…" She grunted, confused.

 _Tiger went into the back and prepared her things. Not long after, they landed. T'Challa put on his mask and 'turned off' the jet. He walked to the door. The king turned to see the daughter of his deceased friend with her things in hand and suit & mask on. _

"Wait here, Ms. Ayala. Introductions to your arrival and the tiger's return must be made." He said. "Of course, your majesty." She said, then bowed.

 _T'Challa opened the door and the steps reached the ground. The Black Panther walked out, and received a roar of cheers. Tiger could hear the king call out to his people._

"People of Wakanda! It has been many years since the stay of an ally of the Panther! Our dear friend, Hector Ayala, has been gone for some time! When his death was told before you, we all mourned for his lost! But his legacy lives on! For today, the White Tiger has returned! Ava Ayala, the daughter of Hector, has come to the land her father trained in by my father, King T'Chaka! She will stay with us and train under my guidance as Hector and I were by my father! Her father had told her wondrous stories of our home, and longed to see it for herself! Her wait has ended, and our wait for the White Tiger's return has ended! Now make her feel welcome! Ava Ayala! The White Tiger has come!" The Black Panther proclaimed.

 _White Tiger took a deep breath and composed herself as well as she could. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of an entire country. She strode out of the jet and walked down the steps. Her eyes fell on an incredible sight. The city where the King of Wakanda sits on his throne and rules over the country and protects its people is far greater in appearance than the Big Apple. Skyscrapers stand tall throughout the city. The streets are filled with lush and rich culture. Its people, like their city, where modern style clothing yet still clearly African in origin. So many excited faces filled the cheering crowds, whom grew more excited at the sight of the White Tiger, one of the closest allies of the Black Panther. Men, clearly guards, stood in an erect position. Their uniforms have the head of the panther on their shoulders; the gleaming vibranium armor glistened on their limbs and torsos. Each held a unique looking firearm in their hands, weapons of which Ava hadn't ever seen before. Their helmets are 'normally' shaped, but have the symbol of the panther on the front of them above the eyes' line of vision. Beside some of them, sat mechanical panthers. Each are the same size of the actual animal, but made completely of vibranium. The robotic beasts' eyes glow a bright orange color._

"I told you the royal carpet would be rolled out for you." T'Challa chuckled from her side.

 _Ava turned to see the king's outfit had slightly changed. He now wore a long flowing dark purple cape. A necklace adorned with unique jewels and a panther's head made of vibranium at the 'center' lay around the king's neck and on his chest._

"Come, we don't want to miss the feast." T'Challa said.

 _Tiger remained calm, but she was screaming with excitement in her mind._

 _ **(Inspiration for the mechanical panthers goes to the artist, Robert Chew. Check out some of his work!)**_

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 11

**INeedAUsername8: Indeed, oh you didn't respond to my offer to read my other story I'm working on right now. Are you uninterested in it? (Just curious).**

 **Guest: Thanks, Samuel L. Jackson's personification is ideal for Fury.**

 **Chapter 11: The Grand Feast**

 _(The Royal Wakandan Palace, yesterday mid-day)_

 _White Tiger had toured the city streets with T'Challa. There were so many sights and people. She noticed there weren't any poor people, she found that quite interesting. White Tiger had seen many in poverty within New York City, but she didn't see any here. Of course she wasn't familiar with this foreign culture, but she believed she could spot a poor individual when she saw one…but there were none to be seen. After a few hours of going through the streets, they arrived at the palace. The steps up to the building rise upwards at an angle, going up about 50 feet. At the top of the staircase, on either side are two huge statues. Both are black panthers about 30 feet long and 15 feet at the statues' shoulders. The palace itself stood several stories tall, and several meters wide. At the entrance is what one would call the welcoming part. One is an older woman that looks to be in her 50's with braided black hair with a few gray strands, and is wearing a long violet silk gown. Beside her stands a younger woman in her early 20's, with short black hair, similarly shaped to T'Challa's. She's a lean built woman, obviously in great shape, and is wearing a violet gown like the older woman beside her. Next to her is a man around T'Challa's age, he is a few inches taller than both women. He's wearing a warrior's headdress, the hair flowing from the woven material come from the fur of silverback mountain gorilla. Also, the man is wearing a purple silk cloth across his lean built chest. A golden sash is tied around the man's waist, holding another silk cloth to flow down the man's lower body. There are scars on his arms and exposed torso. Beside him stand two young women around the same age as the woman standing between the older woman and young man. These two have thick black hair tied back by woven ribbons. They have lean builds, but have healed wounds on their arms and legs. They wear vibranium braces around their torsos and limbs, holding together tightly fitted black robes that cover their torsos. Also, each of them held long vibranium crafted spears. Behind them lay something dark, but not something definite to identify._

"Well it's about time you got back." The young woman with the violet robe grunted. "Good to see you to Shuri." T'Challa sighed. "Pay no attention to your sister; it is wonderful to have you back my son." The older woman said, coming up to hug T'Challa. "Mother." The king chuckled, hugging the older woman back. "My king." The young man said, bowing to T'Challa, ant the two women beside him did the same. "My friends, please rise. Not in front of our guest." The king laughed as he took off his mask.

 _The three of them stood. T'Challa and the young man approached each other. They shook the other's hand, smiling._

"Good to see you, W'Kabi. How has everything been?" T'Challa asked. "Serene, my friend. The people have calmed since the…incident...and M'Baku, that monster, is still chained and awaiting trial. As you decreed, the conviction will take place within one week, during the anniversary of the Ape Tribe's banishment." The man said. "Good." The king replied. "My king." The two young women said. "No need for such formalities. How are you two?" The king said.

 _They smiled, and the king did as well. Then T'Challa's gaze fell on the black form on the ground. T'Challa chuckled. The form slowly fidgeted._

"Vyeo, I'm surprised. I thought you'd be the first to greet me." The king said, a smile on his face.

 _The black form stood up on all fours. It is an actual black panther. The feline's orange-yellow eyes fell upon the King of Wakanda. The beast leapt at the man and knocked him to the ground. Tiger was about to leap to his defense when she saw what is actually happening. Vyeo, the panther, nuzzled his large head against the king as he purred affectionately. T'Challa laughed as he playfully wrestled with the cat._

"Vyeo is T'Challa's companion. Don't worry yourself child. I am Ramonda. I'm not actually T'Challa's biological mother; she unfortunately died in childbirth when he was born. But I love him as my own. Shuri is my daughter though." The Queen Mother chuckled. "Oh." Tiger gasped.

 _Tiger just learned of this. Hector had not told her of the man's mother, she realized why. T'Challa rubbed Vyeo's head as he finally stood up. The panther approached Tiger, who stayed calm. The feline is as large as Zabu, but Tiger knew to well the power of any big cat. Vyeo stared into her eyes for a few moments. The cat then walked up and rubbed up against her legs like a big house cat. Tiger smiled under her mask and rubbed the cat's head. Vyeo purred._

"He likes you, that's good. The last one to be tested by my friend didn't have such fortunate results." T'Challa chuckled. "Rightfully so, arrogant outsider." W'Kabi grunted.

 _T'Challa sighed._

"You must be the daughter of the legendary Hector Ayala. Nice to meet you, as you know: I'm Shuri. I'm T'Challa younger half-sister." Shuri said. "Yes, nice to meet you." Ava replied. "I am W'Kabi, head of security." W'Kabi said as he approached Tiger. "Ava Ayala…aren't you..." Tiger tried to say politely, but the man interrupted, "Your father and his line are considered fellow Wakandans. He saved my life on multiple occasions on our missions in the jungle. He was a fellow Wakandan in my eyes, and so are you. After all, you are his daughter and the White Tiger." "Thank you." Ava chuckled.

 _T'Challa led the group into the palace. Ava stared at the great pillars and artwork of past Black Panthers, no doubt T'Challa's ancestors. The king walked up a staircase and sat on his golden throne. The seat also has black cushions on the literal seat and back to keep the king comfortable. At end of the throne's arms are fashioned each into a panther's head. Vyeo walked up and sat his friend's feet. The rest of the group walked up and stood around the king. Soldiers and civilians walked into the palace. The king stood up._

"People of Wakanda! Since the White Tiger has returned to the city of the Panther, a great feast shall be held in her honor! May it represent the ties between the Panther and Tiger! Their friendship is eternal just as their spirits are strong!" T'Challa announced.

 _The people cheered._

 _(About an hour later)_

 _Within the streets, the people ate, drank, danced, and sang as the festival of the White Tiger's return went on. Earlier, the royal family, their closest allies, and Ava joined them in the streets. While T'Challa explained they would feast in the palace, they joined in with the Wakandan people in games and dances. The usual Ava Ayala would not participate in these sorts of festivities; she knew it would be rude if she didn't. Through it, she found she enjoyed it. She playfully chased children around like a hungry beast hunting its prey. She danced and sang with the women and bested the men in feats of agility, speed, and strength. But the men took it well; they were more honorable than the guys back in NYC. She and the royal family now are in a private center of the palace, enjoying their own feast. W'Kabi and the young women, who Ava learned are the king's personal guard: the Dora Milaje, stood watch outside joined by a few soldiers with the robo-panthers. The table had an arrangement of various foods. Boar, beef, chicken, fish, bananas, oranges, etc. consisted of the food ate by the group. On either long side of the table sat Ramonda and Shuri. While T'Challa and Ava sat at the 'heads' of the table, now dressed in 'casual wear'. T'Challa now wore the same necklace and cape as before, but his torso is otherwise exposed. His waist has a golden sash which holds a black silk cloth flowing to down his lower body. Ava now wore a long white silk dress._

"Are you enjoying Wakanda?" Ramonda asked. "Yes, your home is beautiful. It's still hard to believe I'm actually here." Ava replied, her voice full of joy. "Thank you dear, it's a wonderful place to call home." The Queen Mother sighed. "So you're going to be trained by my brother? You're missing out, I'm the better fighter." Shuri laughed. "Really? Than why do I beat you in all our sparring sessions?" T'Challa chuckled, before taking a sip of wine from his golden chalice. "You cheat and you know it!" Shuri hissed, but there was still that hint of playfulness in her voice.

 _Vyeo growled as he chewed on the boar leg T'Challa had given him from the table. But the cat had stopped to watch the two arguing siblings. Tiger thought she saw the cat shake its head, but she wasn't surprised by that. Ava giggled. All seemed well, until a horrible noise rose from a hidden place. The sound was awful. While it sounded much like the scream of a man, part of it didn't sound exactly human. Growling escaped the throats of T'Challa and Vyeo. While Tiger didn't flinch at hearing the noise, she was surprised by it._

"Your majesty?...What was that?" Ava asked. "M'Baku…" The king sighed, then returned to eating as did Vyeo. "It's a bad table conversation, dear." Ramonda said. "Sorry." Ava sighed. "Tell us, what is life like in New York City?" Shuri asked. "Interesting. I've had some crazy things happen there. Working for SHIELD is different, but does have its share of adventures." The teen chuckled. "It must be hard to leave behind the friends you had there. Don't worry dear, you will see them again. And when you return, you will be better than ever. MY son will see to that." Ramonda chuckled.

 _Ava nodded, then she didn't feel like eating for a moment._

"Is there anyone close to your heart?" Ramonda asked. "Mother, don't pry into her business." Shuri hissed. "Nonsense! It's a simple question! Go ahead; a beautiful young woman like you must have dozens of suitors lining up." The Queen Mother replied.

 _Ava blushed heavily. While Ava knows she is beautiful, her personality intimidated most guys. But she couldn't help but feel there was someone there for her, she just didn't recognize it._

"I uh…" She grunted, blushing even more.

 _Ramonda turned to look at T'Challa who shared a look that told her everything. Shuri saw this too, but kept quiet about it._

 _(30 minutes later)_

 _The meal had ended. Ramonda and Shuri left to their bedrooms. T'Challa, W'Kabi, and Vyeo escorted Ava to the room she'd stay in while in Wakanda. The bedroom is quite large, about 30 feet long by 40 feet wide. Her bed is, in American terms, a queen sized bed. The sheets are white and the supports are made of strong wood found in the surrounding jungles. There is a cabinet made of the same wood with a mirror above it for Ava to check herself while 'preparing herself'. There are many other features, but she was too tired to notice._

"Get some rest, Ms. Ayala, for tomorrow morning…your training begins. I know you'll make your father proud. Good night." He said, as he closed the door behind her. "W'Kabi, have some guards and the Mech-Panthers guard the door and the area outside her room." T'Challa said from the other side of the door. "As you command, my king." The man's friend said.

 _She could hear the three of them walk off. She climbed into the bed and pulled up the sheets as she rested her head against the soft pillow._

'I'll be back before I know it. Be safe everyone.' She mused in her mind before falling asleep.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**INeedAUsername8: It's fine, I was just curious. My life's been in a rather chaotic state too.**

 **Chapter 12: Trip to Africa**

 _(New York City, the next day (the present))_

 _Peter had been gathering supplies to prepare for his departure. He had told his Aunt May of the situation. She was unsure about the mission, but relented. However, she told Peter that they needed to talk before he left. Peter had some items in his room back at her house he needed to get, so she would talk to him there. She walked into the room. She saw that he was holding his half of the two part key chain in his hand tightly while he put a picture of him and the holder of the other half exchanging presents at Christmas the year he had his little…run in with Nightmare. May smiled._

"Hey Aunt May, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked as he turned to look at her. "So it's just you and one plus going to warn her?" She replied. "Yeah, but its Tony. We should have things handled." The teen replied. "But why you though? Why did the man in charge send you and not one of the veterans?" She continued. "He said I have people skills." Peter chuckled, a smirk on his face. "You certainly do. However, you could've objected to the idea…why rush in so eagerly?" May asked. "You know who's going after her. I can't let him hurt her." Peter grunted.

 _May chuckled. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion._

 **(Ok, what's she going on about?...)**

"Dear, you told me what the man was going after. Also, Coulson informed me in greater detail…He's not going after her." She stated. "But he could just kill her for the thrill of it!" He retorted. "If I were him, I wouldn't want them to find out about what I was doing…I would avoid them at all costs." May countered.

 **(But…but…but…)**

"Peter…dear…I know what's going on…" She remarked, a triumphant grin on her face. "W-What?" He whimpered. "You just miss her…you want to see her again…Peter, it's only been a few days since she left. I know you dear, there's something deeper going on." She chuckled. "I don't want to see her hurt Aunt May! That madman killed her father and almost killed her! He destroyed her family." He growled, his free hand forming into a fist. "You are her new family." She replied.

 _Peter sighed in frustration as he sat on the bed. His mind was rampaging with thoughts of Wakanda, Kraven, the Wild Totem, but mostly Ava. The girl had become a very close friend of his. They understood each other's pain better than anyone else could. They'd lost important people in their lives, and Peter didn't want to lose her too._

"Look, I know you have a job to do…but you need to accept the truth. Just tell her." She said. "What do you mean?" The teen asked. "Y…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

 _Peter's wrist communicator went off. The teen accepted the message. On a holographic image, Fury's face appeared._

"Spider-Man, Stark's almost ready to leave. The essential supplies are prepared…he's just getting his beauty supplies together. Hello Mrs. Parker, sorry for the short notice. The mess just happened." The Director of SHIELD explained. "I know…be careful Peter…and don't forget what I told you." She remarked. "Bye, wish me luck!" He said, before running to the door. "Good luck…be safe…" She sighed.

 _(Avengers' Tower)_

 _Tony is still getting his own 'necessities' for the trip._

"I already told you Tony, you don't need all that. If things go according to plan, you and Spider-Man should be back within a few days. I just hope you two can work together." Cap grunted. "What do you mean by that, Rogers?" Tony hissed as he carried a mirror the size of Mt. Everest. "The way he acted back at the sparring session means he's off his game. You need to help him focus. That and he needs to work out your problem with the Wakandans." Steve answered. "By the way, tell me how that went again!" A feminine voice chuckled, from the other side of the room.

 _Black Widow walked from around the corner with an amused smirk on her face. Tony frowned at her._

"I told you my armor shorted out!" The Iron Knight grunted. "Yeah…sure. I can see him beating you, and Clint. But how did he beat you and Hulk, Steve?" Natasha remarked. "It's hard to say…his anger fueled his body. I'm still trying to piece that together." Cap grunted, scratching his blonde hair. "Anyways, he should be here soon." Tony interrupted.

 _Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance. She'd seen the teen fight before; she reasoned he's strong, fast, agile, and clever. But to beat Cap and Hulk took serious skill…or something else. She shook the thoughts out of her mind. While Tony is gone, she could look forward to less self-centered testosterone arrogance around the tower. Of course, with Cap in command, she could look forward to intense training sessions. But she'd aced them before, so she wasn't worried._

"How was T'Challa?" She continued. "Good, taking White Tiger to Wakanda put a skip in his step." Steve answered. "Really?...Hmm…" The agent murmured.

 _She'd seen what both feline-themed heroes are capable of. White Tiger, in Natasha's eyes, is a capable young woman. Her skill and drive resembled her own, but the girl had a fire that she couldn't match. T'Challa…was an entirely different beast. He is the most skilled warrior she'd ever seen. The Avengers had a tussle with him at night when they first met; he had knocked her out of the fight in only a few minutes. He took at the others relatively in the same amount of time. His balance between skill and wild ferocity made him a lethal adversary. She was glad when he decided to join them, rather than be enemies._

"I'm here! Ready to go Iron Man?" A familiar voice shouted.

 _Those present in the room saw the reserve member of the Avengers in in his outfit with his supplies in a large, yet stuffed backpack._

"That's all you're bringing?" Tony squawked."Yeah…uh…why do you need the mirror?..." Spidey asked. "It's important." Iron Man growled. "Why? You do know we need to work on your image? We can't do that with you looking at yourself24/7!" The arachnid themed hero growled.

 _Both of them could hear laughing coming from their side. They turned to see Cap and Black Widow cackling at Spidey's sarcastic joke._

 **(Ok, I can comprehend Cap laughing…but her?...Did I make Black Widow laugh?...SWEET!)**

 _(15 minutes later)_

 _The Quinjet took off and headed towards Wakanda._

"I never did find out what's the issue between the Wakandan people and you…what happened?" Spidey grunted.

 _Tony's annoyed expression turned into one of what looked like fear._

"Uh...it's kind of a long story…"Iron Man gulped. "We've got time." Spider-Man countered.

 _(5 minutes later)_

"YOU WHAT?!" Spider-Man's voice screamed from within the Quinjet.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

**INeedAUsername8: I'm not an expert on comedy, so the banter won't be great. And do what you can; I'm not begging you to read the other story. It's just, when it crosses over to the Ultimate Spider-Man universe, I don't want you informed and confused about everything that's happened before then.**

 **Chapter 13: Current Skills**

 _(Wakandan Royal Palace, yesterday morning)_

 _Ava awoke to a new morning. Today marked the first day of her training with King T'Challa. He had informed her that she was not to wear her suit or amulet. She found this odd, but didn't want to disobey his orders. On her door were a note and a set of clothing. Ava walked over and read the note: This is what you're wearing. It might seem strange, but it's part of the tests you'll be put through. The clothing is basically two wraps of black silk which were going to be held in place by vibranium braces. The note also gave her directions to the training spot._

 _(10 minutes later)_

 _Ava had arrived in a room that looked like a gymnasium. T'Challa stood with his back to her. His suit wasn't with him. He just wore what looked like shorts with a vibranium brace locking it in place._

"Ms. Ayala, you failed your first test." The king said, not turning to look at her. "Uh…what test?...I just got here…" She grunted. "Don't not worry, your father and I failed our first tests as well. You were supposed to arrive in here without me hearing you as quickly as possible." He said. "I can't do that like this! I'd need my amulet to do that." Ava barked.

 _Ava blinked for a moment and T'Challa had vanished. She gasped and turned around to find him before her. His arms were crossed and his eyes were staring directly into her's. She almost jumped back in surprise._

"H-How'd you do that?" She stammered. "Stealth is one of the greatest weapons a jungle cat has. They learn you utilize it with practice. The panther is the symbol of stealth. While the tiger is the symbol of strength, it is still gifted with stealth few predators can match. One of your many tasks will to be as swift as the wind but silent as the fog..." He replied, his voice completely calm.

 _They bowed to one another, then stood up._

"For now, let's see your current skills." The king said as he got into a fighting posture.

 _Ava was unsure of this. She had overheard the king and Director Fury talking about how T'Challa had beaten every Avenger. IT had been in the dead of night, the panther's element. Even Cap, a veteran in hand to hand combat had been defeated within just a few minutes by the king._

"You hesitate…why?...the tiger is one of nature's most ferocious predators…Yet you hesitate to face on that is considered to be weaker…" T'Challa said.

 _It was sort of like a taunt, but also not. What he spoke is mostly true. In the wilds, the tiger is a physically more powerful cat than the leopard in a straight on fight. Also, the roar of the tiger is one of the fiercest sounds the jungle has ever held._

"But…we're not…" She grunted. "We are…you just don't recognize it…now...show me what you can do…if not the tiger…show me what Ava Ayala can do." He replied.

 _The girl sighed and took a fighting posture as well. They both glared at one another. Both were still, studying each other's body motions. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Then it began. T'Challa initiated the attack. He leapt at her, one foot aimed at her stomach. Ava tried to duck, but the king swiftly planted his feet on the ground and grabbed the girl's hand. He tossed her to one side of the room. The girl rolled on the ground, but got to her feet. She rushed forward._

'Good, come on.' He thought to himself.

 _Ava leapt at him; she aimed a swipe kick at his head. The king ducked quickly. Then Ava followed up with several chops, jabs, and punches. T'Challa dodged each one with little effort. Ava growled as she her strikes were thrown faster, each one closer than the last._

'Not bad.' The king mused in his mind as he continued dodging.

 _The girl took a moment to catch her breath. She could feel the sweat streaming down her exposed skin. She hadn't ever lost her energy this quickly. But the king is calm; it looked like he had broken a sweat once._

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Fine…Hiyah!" She yelled as she leapt once again.

 _She aimed her foot at his chest, but the king caught it in midair. He pushed it back, and the girl rolled on the ground as a result. Ava growled in annoyance. She got back on her feet and back into a fighting posture. The sweat raced across her flawless dark skin. She somersaulted towards the king. He stood as still as a statue, watching her motion with sharp eyes. This is what Ava wanted, concentrated hat her acceleration of motion. She hoped to distract him for what was coming. Then like a shot, she stopped the movement and lunged. Her fist flew directly for his face. A strong hand grabbed it faster than she had thrown it forward. Her eyes widened in shock._

'WHAT! THAT WORKED WITH NO PROBLEM ON SPIDEY AND HE'S THE FASTEST GUY I KNOW!' She screamed in her mind.

 _She stood there, breathing hard._

"Are you done yet?" He grunted. "Not...huh...even...huh...close…ha!" She grunted, before launching a flurry of new attacks.

 _She aimed punches at his torso. With effortless speed, T'Challa caught each punch with either hand back to back. Ava growled and leapt up, aiming a roundhouse kick at her. T'Challa ducked and brought forth his right hand in a shape similar to a panther's paw. The blow hit Ava in her stomach, and took the breath from her lungs. She fell back on the mat, letting out a fit of coughing._

"Yeah…you're done…" T'Challa sighed as he put both arms behind his back, clutching either hand.

 _Ava had been defeated. She felt defeated as well. Her energy had been drained without her amulet. Sweat raced down her skin thickly, and her hair also dripped with sweat. Her heart pounded more heavy than ever before. As she coughed, her breath is ragged. She looked up at the king with weary eyes. He stood tall, and his skin is dry. There were no signs of any stress at all._

"I failed again." She grunted with a defeated voice. "Not true." The king replied. "W-What?..." She gasped. "The test was for you to try your hardest without the powers and tools you're used to having. You did just that. Yes you didn't win the fight, but you proved your drive to keep fighting. You've done well. We're done for the day." He said, before starting to walk away. "W-What?" She coughed.

 _He turned his head to look at her._

"Something wrong?" He asked.

 _She looked over at a clock on a wall. Ava' eyes widened in shock at the time._

"It's…It's only been five minutes!" She gasped. "Indeed it has…but it's your choice whether to not to stop training yourself. Tomorrow we'll see what you've designed for yourself, then get into more exercises. I look forward to what you can accomplish within that time before tomorrow morning. I'll have a few guards alert you to when lunch is ready." He said, then walked away and out the door.

 _Ava's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this. But she honestly didn't know what he'd make her do._

'Ugh…well…time to get to work..' She grunted in her mind.

 _Ava slowly got on her feet. Then she got into a fighting posture. She then began her self-assessment of training._

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**INeedAUsername8: Thanks, but I'm making mistakes. I hope to remedy that.**

 **Chapter 14: Dungeon Break**

 _(Wakandan Royal Palace, yesterday noon)_

 _Ava back-flipped repeatedly then leapt in the air backwards. She twirled in midair, then stopped her rotation as she kicked the air. As she fell she landed on her right foot and did a sweep kick with her other. There was a knocking at the door, and Ava stopped. She stood up, and breathed hard. She'd been working on her technique for hours on end. Her body displayed the buildup of her over-exertion. Her skin is drenched in sweat and she had a hard time standing up. The king walked in. He is now wearing a golden sash, a purple robe shaped like a t-shirt yet extended to being as long as a bathrobe._

"Food is ready, time for your training to end for today. You've done well, there's no need to do anymore. Besides you barely stand now. Have a few of the mech-panthers carry her to her room then to the table….she's too worn out to walk." T'Challa ordered. "Yes sir." One of the guard replied. "No! I don't to be carried damn it!" Ava snarled as she walked over, though wincing every now and then.

 _T'Challa was about to tell her to not strain herself, but the look he got from her told him not to push it._

"Very well Ms. Ayala, but the mechs will follow us if things do not go well for you." The king grunted, then stood aside for her to walk through.

 _After several minutes Ava got dressed in a white silk dress and arrived at the table. They had some foods similar to what she had last night, but much less. Shuri and Ramonda were already there eating already. Ava and T'Challa sat down._

"How did training go dear?" Ramonda asked. "I-It…uh…" The girl stammered, not sure of what words to use to describe what had transpired. "She did well, Mother. Though without her amulet, her energy had been depleted much quicker than she is normally used to. But she's already proved her drive to become better." The king answered for her, picking up his chalice. "Well that's good to hear, my son is the greatest warrior in Wakanda." The Queen Mother replied. "Mother!" Shuri snarled. "Oh hush dear; I've seen your sparring matches before. Remember the last one I attended?" The older woman chuckled.

 _(The Wakandan Dungeon)_

 _The guards stood on either side of the hall leading to the prisoner's cell. M'Baku had been imprisoned in the dungeon for over a week or so now. When they Avengers had arrived in Wakanda he was the head of the Wakandan army. He was the second greatest warrior in the country, 2_ _nd_ _only to T'Challa. Earth's Mightiest Heroes were on a mission to check out mysterious disappearances in the equatorial region of eastern Africa. Unknowingly, they had entered Wakandan lands. For weeks before they'd arrived, M'Baku had been taking those he considered outsiders who entered his home's lands into a deep part of the Wakandan jungle and sacrificed them to Ghekre, his group's personal god. The dominant deity of Wakanda is Bast, the Panther God. Ghekre is the Gorilla God. The Gorilla cult are the more bloodthirsty individuals in Wakanda. In combat, M'Baku is savage and brutal. The rituals were also brutal in nature. When the Avengers came, M'Baku had faced the few he came across. One was armed with a bow and several various arrows, another had strange colored armor that allowed him to fly, and the last was a great green ogre. He'd bested each of them as he fought in the thick jungle, using the environment to his advantage. He wished to kill them, but the patrolling soldiers at that time had found him. They sent him back to warn King T'Challa who'd just become king after his father mysteriously died._

"Soon that monster will get what he deserves…" One guard grunted. "Yes, he will pay for what he's done to the royal family." Another added.

 _About two weeks ago M'Baku had poisoned King T'Chaka with adding a toxin to the man's drink. What would kill a normal man, King T'Chaka had fought off for some time. But the man had gotten much older and his days of being a warrior were drawing to a close. His son, T'Challa, was his country's finest combatant. He had proven himself in hunting a killing one of the mad gorillas in Torment Forest, where the beasts had roamed for centuries. These gorillas were a strange breed, larger and stronger than the average silverback. They'd been seen facing nomadic gorilla troops and killing their leaders. That's why each of the Wakandan warriors were tasked to travel into that place and come back with the beast's skin and leave the bodies for roaming predators in an open space. When T'Challa went to face the strange outsiders after passing the test of Bast by ancient tradition, M'Baku had traveled to the Domain of the White Gorillas. These apes were an even stranger breed than the mad gorillas. These beasts were even larger than the mad gorillas, and each one was pure white. The leaders, however, like the silverbacks had a unique patch of hair on their backs; but for these apes, the leader's back is coal black. He hunted a Coalback and killed it. However, he chanted a spell before proceeding to complete the ritual. He bathed in the gorilla's blood and ate its flesh. This mystically transferred the gorilla's power to M'Baku, giving him enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and durability. Then he took the coat as cape. The beast's jaws were opened wide enough to allow M'Baku to fit his head through so his enemies could see his face and the face of the gorilla. He did the same with the ape's arms. The ape's back fluttered behind him like a cape. A silver sash tied around his waist, holding together a white silk fabric like a kilt. Once T'Challa returned with the Avengers, he challenged the new Black Panther for the throne of Wakanda. After a grueling battle, he was eventually defeated by T'Challa. The trial took place the next day, and M'Baku was sentenced to death by decapitation. The execution would take place later after the king returned from New York City._

"Do you hear that monster?! Your fate is sealed!" The first guard shouted. "I decide my fate…" A deep, rumbling voice growled from behind the guard.

 _The guards turned around to a horrifying sight: M'Baku had removed his chains. He couldn't break them, for he had been weakened after his time rotting in the cell and the chains being made of vibranium. Instead, he had slowly unlocked the chains. The guards' hands shook as they tried to hold their never and spears at the hulking 7 foot giant. M'Baku beat his chest like an actual gorilla and let out a thunderous bellow._

 _(At the lunch, just a few minutes earlier)_

"How'd she do against you?" Shuri asked. "She did as I hoped she would. She will do well. If memory serves, her test went better than her father's." T'Challa replied.

 _Ava was surprised by this. Better than her own father? Her chest filled with pride. Before she could say anything, a bloodcurdling sound echoed through the palace. T'Challa stood up quickly, and narrowed his eyes in anger._

"W'Kabi! M'Baku has escaped! You and 10 guards with the same amount of mech panthers escort my sister, mother, and guest back to their rooms! I'm going after that monster!" T'Challa ordered as he ran to his room to get his suit. "I want to help!" Ava shouted. "No! You are too tired, and M'Baku will kill any in his path! I will not let him hurt you!" T'Challa called back as he continued running.

 _The escort took them back to their rooms. Ava, while usually ok with taking orders…wasn't listening to this one. She quickly changed out of her dress and into her suit._

"I'm going to need you for this." She said, holding her amulet then putting it on.

 _She could fill her body fueling with energy. Tiger could fill her powers itching to let loose. She opened her eyes, revealing that fiery yellow._

 _(Outside the Royal Palace)_

 _M'Baku charged through the guards like a mad bull. He crushed men against the walls as he carved a path through the men. He made it out of the palace and ran into the city. The people screamed as they ran out of the way of the rampaging murderer. M'Baku bellowed as he tossed aside anything that got in his path. Than he reached the edge of the city and was ready to leap into the jungle, but heard a familiar snarling. He turned to see the Black Panther and his personal guard by his side. M'Baku narrowed his eyes in rage, but then grinned with wicked glee._

"Well cub, let us finish our battle. RRAAHHH!" The killer roared, beating his chest. "Surrender M'Baku! It is pointless! Even in the jungle you still will not be victorious!" T'Challa shouted back. "I will be victorious T'Challa! I am Wakanda's true king, not the Panther! Man-Ape is the rightful ruler! Die cub! RAH!" Man-Ape bellowed, then leapt.

 _T'Challa ordered his guard to stand back. They obeyed and stepped back. The Black Panther leapt at his opponent, swifter than an arrow. He appeared behind the killer. Man-Ape turned to see a black fist hit him in the face. With a thud, M'Baku hit the ground. Cracks slithered across the ground from where the villain landed. Man-Ape grunted as he got back on his feet. The Black Panther stood before him in a fighting posture. M'Baku screeched as he rushed forward. The killer threw forth a mighty fist from the left. T'Challa leapt over it, but saw the other fist coming in an uppercut style. The king clutched his vibranium claws into the hand. The murderer hollered in pain, but brought the king closer as he pulled his hand back. Quickly, he hit the king in his stomach with his huge knee. T'Challa grunted as he rolled on the ground, but dug his claws in the stone to steady himself. The king quickly got back on his feet, then rushed his father' murderer._

"You will not win M'Baku!" The Black Panther called.

 _M'Baku sneered in annoyance and charged. Man-Ape threw a punch downwards, which missed the king. T'Challa had side-stepped it. The king aimed a punch at the killer's deltoid in his arm. Quickly, M'Baku back-handed the king. T'Challa back flipped to avoid losing his built up motion. T'Challa growled as he leapt once again. M'Baku roared as he jumped towards his foe. Quickly, T'Challa kicked M'Baku in his stomach and followed up by punching the killer in his face. A resounding crack was heard as the second blow landed. The hit had broken M'Baku's jaw and blood covered the killer's mouth. M'Baku fell behind the Dora Milaje with a definite thud. T'Challa landed on his feet, but dropped to one knee. He breathed slowly. Even though he was Wakanda's greatest warrior, facing M'Baku was a challenge that was far from easy even for the king._

'Perhaps I'll just have the execution be tomorrow…I dread to find out how many he called…even worse…telling their families.' The king whimpered in his mind.

 _His thoughts were awoken by terrified screams. He looked up to see his guards pinned by M'Baku. Their spears had been tossed aside, and the killer held them against the ground with a mighty hand._

"M'BAKU YOU MONSTER!" The king bellowed. "Surrender T'Challa! Or I'll take the heads off!" Man-Ape ordered.

 _T'Challa didn't move. M'Baku grinned, he thought he had won the day…but that would soon change. M'Baku heard the battle cry of a female warrior. But T'Challa only had two in his Dora Milaje. Who could it be? The sound came from above, but the sun blinded him. When he saw the owner of the scream, it was for not. White Tiger dived towards M'Baku. Her sharp claws raked his left arm. Man-Ape screamed in pain at the feeling. He turned to see the one responsible for his new wounds. He knew the amulet she wore and recognized her blood._

"YOU! YOU ARE THE CHILD OF THAT WRETCHED OUTSIDER, HECTOR AYALA!" M'Baku bellowed with rage. "MY FATHER WAS NOT WRETCHED YOU HIDEOUS FREAK!" White Tiger roared as she raced towards the killer. "AVA NO!" T'Challa cried.

 _M'Baku brought up both hands and slammed his huge fists downwards, hoping to hit the girl. He missed by a mile. Tiger had leapt to the right and lunged forward. Her claws slashed into his left shoulder, going deep and drawing blood. M'Baku cried out in pain. But Tiger used her momentum and aimed a kick at the monster's same chest. The hit sent him stumbling backwards. M'baku regained his balance and swiping viciously at the girl. Tiger dodged with ease than threw an upper cut, hitting the villain's chest. M'Baku grunted in pain. Then he felt what like just a pinch on his left arm. He chuckled at the girl's attack._

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He laughed. "I just hit your deltoid, you won't be moving that arm for some time." She hissed in reply.

 _M'Baku tried to throw a punch with his left arm to prove she was wrong, but she wasn't. If any normal human had tried that, it wouldn't have worked. But with her amulet, White Tiger was successful in her strike. M'Baku's eyes filled with rage._

"YOU CURSED OUTSIDER! I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" He roared as he charged forward, his left arm swinging uselessly by his side.

 _Tiger let out another battle cry as she leapt at M'Baku. Her foot landed in the killer's chest. The force of the blow knocked the murderer off the wall they fought on. He fell into the jungle, falling about 50 feet and he yelled in the entire way until an echoing thud signified he had hit the ground. White Tiger and Black Panther leapt into the jungle to find Man-Ape. They found the impression where had landed, but the killer himself was gone._

"I told you not to interfere." T'Challa grunted, not looking at her. "Don't give me that. If I hadn't had shown up, who knows what would've happened! I'm not sorry if you think I'm insulting you, because I'm not! I'm telling you the truth! SO JUST BE GRATEFUL DAMN IT!" Ava snarled. "You are your father's daughter. Though your temper is much worse." "T'Challa chuckled.

 _White Tiger looked at the king in confusion. T'Challa laughed as he turned to face her. She was confused._

"I don't understand…he got away…" She grunted. "I shall hunt for him tomorrow…but you've done well. None of your challenges would've ever been life or death; but this came to be by fate…you've proved your heart and strength once again. The tiger in you is coming to show itself. This is good, this is very good…Let us return. I shall make preparations for the hunt. You should rest for the rest of today and till the time I return...unless Shuri challenges you…come…let us go." T'Challa said.

 _White Tiger smiled under her mask and nodded before they both went back into the city._

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Guest: You're full responsibility?...Uh…What?...**

 **INeedAUsername8: I hope so…but my…uh…knowledge of romantic build up and relationships…especially with these two individuals….is…zero…**

 **Chapter 15: Not Again**

 _(Wakanda, present, noon)_

 _Spider-Man and Iron Man had made it to the land of the Panther. They'd been talking about the mess Tony had gotten himself into. While the Iron Knight considered himself the better…man…than Spidey, he had a hard time arguing with the young hero's points in their conversation about what he'd done. But for now, they were walking through the jungle. Somehow the Quinjet had run out of fuel and they had to go in by foot. Since they were going after Kraven, Spidey said that this would allow for them to have a better vantage point to possibly spot the madman. Being above the tree line would only provide cover for the fugitive. Currently, Iron Man is trying to contact T'Challa, but to no avail._

"Ugh…why couldn't he just leave his communicator on?..." Tony grumbled as he pushed his way through the undergrowth. "Don't you remember? He said he needed time to train Tiger and that was his most important objective to complete." The arachnid themed hero replied as he leapt from branch from branch through the trees. "It's stupid…" Tony hissed. "What was that?" Spider-Man snarled.

 _Iron Man looked up at the young hero who glared at him. That last statement by the Iron Knight didn't sit well with the masked teen._

"Nothing." Tony grumbled as he continued to move through the jungle.

 _Spidey shook his head in annoyance, but continued to navigate through the trees._

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Peter asked. "I'm sure; I recorded the travel path when we were here last time." Tony replied, confidence in his voice.

 _Spidey sighed, but continued on his path. Then the sounds of crackling and grunting are heard, something big was moving towards them._

 **(That doesn't sound good…)**

"What is that?" Spidey murmured. "Probably just a gorilla, there are several here. There's one I don't want to ever see again." Tony said, turning to face Spidey. "Why? You have the same tone in your voice when you were talking about…oh what's his name…M…M'B…" Spidey grunted, trying to remember the name of the one Iron Man said earlier. "M'Baku…he's locked up though…we won't see him again…hehe…" Iron Man chuckled.

 _Then a familiar, intimidating growling could be heard from the undergrowth a few feet in front of Tony._

"YOU!" The deep voice of a familiar individual is heard.

 **(Yeah…that doesn't sound good….)**

 _M'Baku himself leapt from the undergrowth. His wounds from his battle with White Tiger and Black Panther had healed, although there were still signs of bad bruising._

"KUFA, WATU WA NJE (DIE, OUTSIDERS)!" M'Baku bellowed.

 _The shrieking monkey sound went off in Peter' mind. M'Baku beat his chest with both of his mighty fists as he let out a deep, bellowing roar._

 **(*Gulps*)**

"You were locked up in T'Challa's dungeon! How did you escape?!" Tony shouted, preparing his repulsor blasters. "You presume to question me, outsider? I will finish the job I was interrupted of before: tearing you apart and putting your body on display for all outsiders as a warning that no outsider is welcome in Wakanda. RAGH!" Man-Ape shouted, before leaping at Iron Man.

 **(WHAT?!)**

 _Before Iron Man could fire a blast, M'Baku grabbed the Iron Knight by his right leg and slammed him against a tree. He continued to bash the Avenger against the tree like a lumberjack with an axe until the tree fell down with a mighty crackling thud and Tony lying on the ground in a heap._

"I AM M'BAKU; I AM THE MAN-APE!" M'Baku roared as a victory cry, before lifting his mighty fists for one final attack. "NO!" Spidey cried as he dived at the villain.

 _M'Baku turned to see where the unknown voice came from. All he turned to see was a red fist hitting his already bruised face. A crack is heard as the blow lands, signifying the jaw being shattered. M'Baku screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground. M'Baku quickly got on his feet and faced the new outsider._

"I don't know who you are little bug…but no outsider is welcome in Wakanda…you will pay for what you've done! RAH!" Man-Ape hissed, then charged forward.

 **(I'm not going to even bother with telling him the correct term.)**

 _Spidey raced forward. They met in the middle of the small opening. Each clasped the other's hands as they pushed for dominance. The ferocious assault by Man-Ape caught Spidey off guard, and the villain continued to overpower the masked teen. M'Baku screeched in Peter's face._

"UGH! BLAH! AND I THOUGHT WOLVERINE SMELLED BAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A BATH IS?!" Spider-Man hissed in disgust.

 _M'Baku head-butted Spidey and tossed him towards the fallen tree. The masked teen grunted in pain as he fell beside Tony. M'Baku bellowed in victory as he beat his chest._

"Yes…once I've healed and disposed of you two outsiders, I will return to the capital city and destroy T'Challa and that wretched outsider…the White Tiger…." M'Baku snarled lowly.

 _Something inside of Spider-Man snapped. Then it happened. M'Baku saw a flash of red, but it was too late. Spider-Man had leapt at Man-Ape, his eyes narrowed with complete and utter rage. Iron Man was able to look up and what he saw next completely shocked him. Spider-Man savagely punched M'Baku repeatedly, blow after blow landing._

'Wow…' Tony gasped in his mind. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! NOT BY AN OUTSIDER! NOT AGAIN!" M'Baku screamed in agony and anger.

 _Spidey yelled with anger as a flurry of punches hit M'Baku's torso. The hits landed and pulled back faster than Tony's eyes could comprehend. The bellowing roars M'Baku let out earlier paled in comparison to the yells Spidey now let out. Each hit also paralleled the sound in volume to damage. Each blow that landed there was a resounding crack heard as a result._

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Spider-Man roared, as he delivered the final blow.

 _The massive uppercut hit Man-Ape on his shattered jaw. M'Baku screamed as he the pain took place and as he flew through the air. Eventually he vanished from Spider-Man's sight. Spidey breathed heavily as the anger subsided._

"I must say that was very impressive." A familiar voice chuckled alongside clapping.

 _Iron Man, who'd finally stood up, turned around to face the owner of the voice as did Spider-Man. They saw Black Panther walking out of the jungle's darkness. He was followed by a few Wakandan guards and mech-panthers._

"We can look for M'Baku later men…He won't be going anywhere now…But let us turn our attention to more immediate matters…Why are you here?" T'Challa asked.

 _(Far in the direction where M'Baku 'soared in')_

 _Man-Ape had landed on a huge tree. Both of his arms around wrapped around branches and the rest of his body is sort of hanging. In a way…he almost looks like he's been crucified. M'Baku groaned in pain._

"I will destroy those wretched outsiders…Especially the bug and tiger…" M'Baku growled in agony and annoyance. "Bug and tiger you say?" A familiar voice chuckled.

 _Man-Ape looked down to see Kraven the Hunter himself standing at the base of the tree. M'Baku's eyes narrowed with a mix of causes._

"Kraven…" Man-Ape hissed. "You know of me? Good…I know of the bug and tiger, I wish to kill them also…Our interests are aligned…" Kraven chuckled. "Why would I work with an outsider?" M'Baku grunted, spitting out blood. "Because I know of a way to kill them while obtaining great power…Once they are killed and I have my prize, I will leave your country." The villain chuckled. "…I'm listening…" Man-Ape grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Solutions and Problems**

 _(Wakanda, present, several minutes later)_

 _The group is walking back to the capital city as Spider-Man and Iron Man explain the situation to T'Challa._

"So Director Fury couldn't contain that madman? This is not good." The king grunted. "What is this Wild Totem?" Tony grunted. "We can discuss that later; we needed to warn Tiger and you about his escape. We're sure he'll want to kill you two before or after he achieves his goal." Peter interrupted. "You are right on both accounts. Tomorrow I will have to parties sent out, one for M'Baku and the other for Kraven." Black Panther lowly growled. "Uh…can I get some more info on M'Baku? Banana Boy and I didn't exactly get to have tea time to know one another." Spidey grunted.

 _T'Challa chuckled at the nickname the young hero gave Man-Ape. But he went onto explain the past and present of M'Baku. He revealed the way M'Baku was part of a group who worshipped the forbidden Gorilla god and how he became Man-Ape. The king also told how M'Baku killed his father and planned to take over Wakanda and change it back into a hunter-gatherer society. M'Baku despised how the vibranium had changed the people of Wakanda and wished to transform the land back to its original state, the way it was 10,000 years ago before the vibranium appeared in the country. T'Challa informed Spider-Man of the way they were going to punish M'Baku._

"Why would you kill him? That makes you no better than him." Spider-Man grunted.

 _A strong hand wrapped around the arachnid themed hero's throat. T'Challa narrowed his eyes in annoyance and anger._

 **(*Gulps*)**

"I sense you lost someone too…at the hands of another…yet you didn't kill them…That was your choice, but we do things a different way. M'Baku and Kraven will die. Both of them will be executed the day after being captured…that's if I'm not forced to kill them once we come across them." Black Panther snarled.

 **(I should've kept my big mouth shut.)**

 _T'Challa let go of Spider-Man's throat._

"Ms. Ayala is right…you do talk too much." The king grumbled.

 **(Tiger talked about me?)**

"She said what?" Spidey gasped. "You talk too much." T'Challa replied. "Yeah, that sounds like her alright…" The teen grumbled. "Hehe, but she said more than that about you." The king chuckled.

 _The shrieking monkey sound went off in Peter's mind._

"What now?" He asked. "She's quite fond of you." The king chuckled, his anger now passed. "Really?...I can't usually tell…She usual expresses how she feels about me through her multiple beatings on my body." Peter replied.

 _The king chuckled again, but continued walking. Then T'Challa's attention turned to Iron Man._

"Mr. Stark, I'm rather surprised to see you here. It seems you got reacquainted with M'Baku." The king said. "Yeah…What fun it was…" Tony grumbled. "I hope you are also here to fix the mess you made." The king grunted. "Y-Yeah…hehehe…" The Iron Knight chuckled nervously. "I'm also here to help him with that. Fury wanted me to help him connect with your people." Peter added. "I hope so…or they'll have Mr. Stark's head on a spear." The king said.

 **(That wouldn't be pretty.)**

 _Tony gulped. The guards grinned._

"He told me what happened…so…how long should it take to prepare?" Spider-Man asked. "To fix the Hall of Noble Panthers? Hours." The king replied, not even turning to look at the teen. "Then we can start that once we get there." Tony said. "W-What? But Tiger…she…" Spidey started to say, but the king interrupted him, "Don't worry Spider-Man, she is quite safe. My personal guards are with her, and many more palace guards are making sure she is ok. Besides, even M'Baku wasn't able to hurt her. You'll see her later…" "I-I…" He murmured.

 _Before he could continue, they'd arrived at the city. The people had mixed reactions to the group walking through the streets. They called out to their king and brave men, at Spider-Man they whispered over the new visitor, and for Iron Man…they just threw fruit at. It took some time, but they entered the Royal Palace, and into the area which T'Challa called: Hall of Noble Panthers. In here, exhibits of great individuals of Wakanda, mostly the kings and significant warriors, are displayed in honor of their past deeds. When the Avengers arrived, Iron Man was Iron Man and bragged about how he should have the biggest room for his 'favor' to the people. While he was bragging, he pushed against a statue. A domino effect took place, and the statue fell over which caused more statues to fall over…destroying half of the hall. Spider-Man glared at Iron Man who shrugged apologetically._

"Huh…let's get to work..." Spider-Man grunted. "Ok, now listen guys…" Iron Man started to say, but Spidey interrupted him, "Uh…Tony…we're the only ones doing it…Remember: good relations. Your…majesty…is that alright?" "I think that will work just fine. But I shall stay here and explain the way they need to be fixed. Thank you for your cooperation."

 _Tony's face plate opened up so he could glare at Spider-Man with his own eyes. The masked teen shook his head._

 _(Several hours later)_

 _Spider-Man and Iron Man...well…really mainly Spidey, carefully repaired the damage to the hall. They rebuilt the half destroyed by using sophisticated machines Wakandan scientists had developed, and the king had to explain how to use them. They also had to carve stones into the forms of those the exhibits were dedicated to. Tony mostly did the planning, but Spider-Man was the one who got his hands dirty by doing the physical labor. T'Challa wasn't pleased with Tony's actions, but highly appreciated Peter's work. After everything had been finished, Spider-Man's body was drenched in sweat. Thanks to his enhanced stamina he didn't have to take a break. But after the labor he completed, his energy had been drained. T'Challa inspected the part that had been repaired, his sharp eyes studying everything. He then walked over to the 'two' who'd fixed the mess. His blank expression turned into a smile, and both Peter and Tony were glad to see it (T'Challa is in his 'civilian/royal garb')._

"I want to thank…" T'Challa started to say, but Tony interrupted, "It was no sweat."

 **(Yeah…for you…)**

 _T'Challa narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Tony, who wasn't even looking. His eyes are closed, but with a huge grin on his face. He turned to Spider-Man, who was trying his best to stand._

"I want to thank you Spider-Man, the damage has been repaired." T'Challa said, a smile on his face as he shook the teen's hand.

 _Tony's eyes widened in surprise._

"W'Kabi, take my guest to the feasting hall. I'm sure he's famished…but first get him something to change into." T'Challa said. "Of course, as you command my king." W'Kabi replied, a smile on his face. "Actually I still need to warn Tiger." Spidey said.

 _The king chuckled, but nodded. After a few minutes, they arrived outside the room where Ava is training._

"Go ahead, again…thank you for rebuilding the hall. I'm not truly fond of outsiders, but you are one of the exceptions." W'Kabi said. "Thank you." Spidey said, then walked in.

 _He walked into the room. Ava is blindfolded and in a fighting posture._

 **(She's ok.)**

 _Spider-Man walks over to her and is a little shorter than an arm's reach away. He took a moment to glance over her tired, sweating, and toned body._

'Damn…' He mused in his mind.

 _He took a few moments to think over what he would tell her about the situation. But he decided just to start with catching up...even if it had only been a few days._

"Hey Ti…" Spider-Man didn't get to finish his sentence.

 _What Spidey didn't know was Ava was trying to store up as much energy as she could into one hit through concentrating her mind into her physical prowess. She'd done it before with her father, but T'Challa had shown her how to do it on an entire new level. She was to block out all outside distractions to do this…so she didn't know Peter was there. When she felt she had stored enough energy, she tossed an uppercut, which headed directly for Peter._

 **(Ah nuts this is going to hurt…)**

 _The blow landed and it sent Peter crashing onto his back. It hit him directly in the jaw, and a resounding crack was heard when Ava's fist hit his jaw. When he landed on the ground, Peter was out cold. Ava became aware of her surroundings after the blow hit and saw what happened. She rushed over to Spidey._

"WHAT THE HELL WEB-HEAD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!...Spidey?...Spidey?...Oh you've got to be kidding…" Ava growled in annoyance as she slapped his face, but stopped when she realized he was knocked out. 'Oops…' She grunted in her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17

_**(For some reason, people's reviews haven't appeared on the review page even for those who have accounts, so I'm just going to reply to reviews by reading them off my email.)**_

 **INeedAUsernam8: It wasn't the way he thought it would turn out.**

 **Guest: Yeah, he got KO'd.**

 **Chapter 17: A Secret Legend**

 _(Wakandan Royal Palace, the next day)_

 _Peter's eyes slowly opened as he finally regained consciousness. He felt this horrible, aching pain on his jaw. When he rubbed it, the pain washed over him again with eve more significance. He felt the bandage and strange substance on his jawline. The teen grunted in pain. Then he finally looked at his surroundings. He's lying in a bed with red silk sheets. Peter's costume had been taken off and replaced a white sash keeping a red silk robe that extended to his knees and wrapped around his torso by 'sitting' on his right shoulder. His lean built physique is partially exposed and of course he didn't have his mask on._

"Uuugh…Anybody get the number of that truck that hit me?...Ugh…Medic?" Peter groaned in agony. "About time you woke up Web-Head." A familiar voice grunted from the far part of the room.

 _He turned to look in the direction of the voice. Ava walked out from the shadows in a dark green silk dress._

 **(Wow…)**

"H-Hey Tiger…How have you been?" He grunted, his voice still leaking with the current pain. "Good, my trainings been rather difficult, but I'm working through it. How are things back in New York?" Tiger replied, something hiding in her voice. "Ok, Triton's still visiting the Inhumans. Not much has changed." Peter answered. "Really? That's not what I heard from his majesty. Apparently a certain someone has escaped solitary confinement and is looking for something." Ava growled. "Uh…hehe…The thing about that is…" Peter couldn't finish his sentence.

 _She grabbed his robe by the part lying on his shoulder and pulled him up to her. The look on her face made Pete wish he was fighting Man-Ape rather than get…uh…lectured by her._

 **(*Gulps* I am so screwed guys…)**

"KRAVEN ESCAPED! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! I CAN'T LEAVE FOR ONE SECOND WITHOUT SOMETHING MESSING UP!" She roared, her screams possibly loud enough to reach Asgard itself. "I-I…I-I...U-Uh…U-Uh….Uh….I missed you….Hehe…"Peter whimpered, a nervous pained smile on his face.

 _Her glare made Peter's blood run cold._

 **(OK! I ADMIT IT! I'M SCARED OF AVA! YOU WOULD BE TO! EVEN WHEN THE HULK IS AT HIS MADDEST HE'S NOWHERE THIS INTIMIDATING!)**

 _Peter closed his eyes for another KO hit. But it didn't happen. Instead he felt a warm sensation. He slowly opened his eyes to find her hugging him. Peter blushed heavily._

"I missed you too….thanks for coming…" She whispered, her head on his right shoulder. "Uh…no problem…" He gulped. "The doctor gave you an herb to accelerate the healing of your jaw. You'll feel better soon. The guards will take you to see us when you've gotten something to eat." She said as she walked out of the door.

 **(W-Well…t-that…u-uh…)**

 _After a little while, Peter's jaws had completely healed. While he felt silly in the Wakandan clothing, his stomach took his mind off it. After a delicious meal, the guards escorted him to the royal family's library. Ava, T'Challa, Ramonda, Shuri, and Tony are there; they'd been waiting for the teen's arrival. Tony looked…bad…While he received an orange and silver version of Peter's clothing, his night hadn't been so great. He had a run in with Vyeo before being taken to a spare bedroom. Mr. Stark was the outsider that the panther despised. The reason being is that during Tony' first time in Wakanda, he stepped on the cat's tail while in his armor and didn't apologize. Vyeo had proceeded to pee on the Iron Knight's armor. During his run in with the cat last night, apparently the panther had used the man's hair for a scratching post. The details of what the man's hair looks like don't need to be explained._

"Oh, my second guest of honor has arrived." T'Challa said. "About time Web-Head." Ava chuckled. "Web-Head? Haha, is that your pet name for him?" Shuri chuckled. "What?" Ava gasped. "Dear, is he…" Ramonda quite her question mid-sentence, seeing the look of embarrassment on the girl's face.

 _T'Challa nodded to the guards, who bowed in response then walked away._

"Follow me." The king said as he walked towards a panther-sized panther statue.

 _They were right behind him. Ava, Peter, and Tony had confused looks on their faces. T'Challa moved his right eye in front of the statue's right eye. A scanner analyzed the man's eyes._

"Confirmed: T'Challa, the Black Panther." A computerized voice stated.

 _The panther statue moved backwards revealing a downward staircase. Along either side of the steps are torches placed in holders attached the stone walls._

"It is time you learned more." The king simply stated, before walking down the steps.

 _The three guests followed him. Shuri tried to follow, but Ramonda grabbed her shoulder while shaking her head. The princess growled in frustration, then walked away._

 _(In the secret path)_

 _The four continued down the steps till they entered a secret room. It wasn't too large, about 25 feet long by 25 feet wide. On the far wall is a statue of a former Black Panther. The man in question has a headdress shaped like the head of panther and is wearing a flowing jagged cape. On his hands are shift claws held onto the man's hands with some kind of wrapped fabric. He also wears a familiar band on his waist holding up a kilt-like…'skirt'._

"Who is that?" Tony asked. "Bashenga, the first Black Panther." T'Challa answered. "Wow." Peter simply stated. "Really?" Ava grunted, an unimpressed look on her face.

 _He smiled nervously._

"Since our enemy is seeking the Wild Totem…I need to tell you the story behind it." The king said. "Some kind of magic nonsense." Tony chuckled.

 _T'Challa glared at the man._

"I don't care if you believe it or not. But the story is true. Each of you knows that the heart-shaped herb gives the kings of Wakanda our abilities…but what you don't know is that isn't the only thing that has great mystical powers. 10,000 years ago after the Black Panther's rule had already been in place in Wakanada, Bashenga came across sorcerers of incredible power. There was still great evil in Wakanda. Men hearing tales of my home's newfound riches enticed their greed. However, they also knew of the king's might and power. They concocted with demons to increase their own strength. The sorcerers had created this magical item in Wakanda's heart. Its magic centered on the strength of people's inner beings…they're animal spirits. The sorcerers gifted the Wild Totem, as it is called, to Bashenga to defend his home. He defeated the invaders, but he also didn't write of what the totem did. After the battle, he hid the totem in a secret place…but he didn't say exactly where. However, he mentioned the power had to be shared by him and his closest allies to fully utilize the mystical power." The king explained.

 **(….Hm…Interesting…)**

"Animal spirits?! Please, there's no such thing. Perhaps it was some kind of advanced technological weapon?" Tony grunted, a smug look spread across his face. "None the less, he kept it hidden even from his own son and all those of his line. However, he told his son and had this message passed down: It lies in the Heart of the Beast. Only those of the royal line destined to become the Black Panther know this secret. It is too dangerous for all of Wakanda to know. I tell you three for we have two enemies out there to deal with, one knowing of its existence." T'Challa continued. "And M'Baku?" Peter grunted. "I'm not exactly sure…but I have a bad feeling about the situation." The king grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Guest: Well Peter hasn't seen her like this before.**

 **INeedAUsername8: Sorry it took so long.**

 **Chapter 18: Building Ties**

 _(Wakanda, a week later)_

 _T'Challa had led hunting parties for Man-Ape and Spider-Man & Tony tried tracking Kraven through the jungles, but were unsuccessful on each attempt. Ava continued her training when the king was there with her and when he was out hunting. Spidey was weirded out by the Panther's mentorship. Though he explained it was important for her to prove to not just to him, but herself on her dedication to becoming better. One day, the king had an idea. He gathered his three guests in his throne room._

"My people are nervous of M'Baku's elusion in my hunts. They become more secluded in their homes knowing Man-Ape is still free. Also, I've been considering your word about ties with SHIELD. Even though they've tried to sneak into my country, I'm willing to ally myself with them…but they must prove their trustworthiness and ability to create friendly bonds with the people of Wakanda. This will also tie in with your training Ms. Ayala." The king stated.

 _The others looked at one another confused and then back to T'Challa._

"My people will occasionally have friendly fighting matches in the capital city square. In the ring, people will test their skill against one another yet for no material prize. It displays character and spirit of the warriors my home has given strength to." T'Challa explained.

 **(Is he saying what I think he's saying?)**

"So what?" Tony asked. "I ask that there be a tag team match. Spider-Man and you will represent SHIELD, and Ms. Ayala and I will represent Wakanda." The king explained. "You're on!" The leader of the Avengers chucked.

 _Peter turned to see the devilish grin on Ava's face as her gaze locked with his._

 **(We are so screwed…Thanks Tony…How'd he become the leader of the Avengers?)**

 _Pete gulped, his entire body shaking. T'Challa and Tony shook hands._

"The match will be held tomorrow, we need to let my people have their confidence restored. Plus I think they might enjoy the match." The king chuckled. "Oh we'll see." Tony replied, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I suggest you two get some training in. We are, come Ms. Ayala…let us prepare." The king said, walking away.

 _Ava followed the king, but turned to look at Peter._

"I might have strong ties to SHIELD, Peter, but I won't hold back on you. Hehe." She chuckled, the same grin on her face.

 **(I'd rather face the Grandmaster and his army again…*Gulps*)**

 _Once the two had left, Peter turned to glare at Tony._

"What's wrong with you kid?" Tony chuckled. "You just sentenced yourself to a major beat down, and ME TO DEATH!" Peter screamed. "Please, we'll beat them no problem. I've made some enhancements on my suit from last time I went easy on T'Challa." Tony chuckled. "If you took it easy on him, why would you need to make enhancement?" Peter hissed. "It'll be fine. But we should get some work done." The man replied.

 _Peter and Tony got into their suits and headed out into the jungle, but a short distance from the city._

"Ok Pete! I want you to try and sneak up on me from behind! And don't tell me when you're going…"Iron Man couldn't finish his sentence.

 _Spider-Man leapt from the trees and kicked the Iron Knight in the back. Tony grunted in annoyance._

"Ugh…I didn't have my systems on." Tony mumbled.

 **(We are so going to lose…)**

 _(Wakandan Royal Palace, the training room)_

 _T'Challa and White Tiger had their suits on and are working on their strategy._

"I expect you can handle Spider-Man?" Panther asked. "No problem." Tiger chuckled.

 _Over their time with SHIELD, Tiger and Spidey had been in many one-on-one sparring sessions. Every time, Ava had won. Though overtime, it had become more difficult with the arachnid themed hero's continual improvement in hand-to-hand combat._

"Let us begin." T'Challa said.

 _The king and his guest took fighting posture, both in the style of a cat about to pounce. At the same time they ran forward and leapt in the air._

 _(Hours later)_

 _Both pairs had completed their preparations. Tony was more confident than his partner. While Spidey had designed a way to possibly deal with Tiger, he still was fearful of the beating he could very well receive. Ava had knocked him out with one hit last week without her amulet, and he dreaded to think of what she could do to him with it now. T'Challa had gone to spread the word of the match tomorrow to the people. Ava is in her room, in her Wakandan clothing. She was quite certain of the win she and the king would pull off tomorrow. Though she knew of Peter's capability of pulling off unique strategies of beating his opponents. She realized that when he chose her to fight by his side against the Grandmaster._

"Is our guest still awake?" A voice chuckled.

 _Ava turned to find Shuri in the doorway. The young woman grinned at the girl._

"My brother told me of what he has planned tomorrow. Make sure to beat them, I wouldn't want our people seeing their king and the White Tiger beat by two who have no true history with Wakanda." The woman said. "They won't win. Even though I still have an allegiance to SHIELD, I do look forward to beating Web-Head…again. Hehe." Ava chuckled.

 _Shuri laughed with the girl. Then an idea came into mind. The woman grinned wickedly at the thought._

"Can I give you some friendly advice?"Shuri asked. "Sure." Ava replied.

 _Shuri walked over to her, and sat down beside her. She began whispering something in Ava's ear. The girl grinned with wicked delight at the words._

"I hope that could be useful. But make sure to give him a good beating. I am a better fighter than my brother, but he's still better than anyone else. His training will show them what a Wakandan king's tutelage can do for someone worthy of the Panther's wisdom." Shuri said. "Thank you…it should go very interestingly." Ava purred, her voice filled with a hint of sinister seduction.

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**INeedAUsername8: I'll try to make the fight interesting.**

 **Guest: You'll see.**

 **Chapter 19: Tag Team**

 _(Wakanda, the next day)_

 _It took time to organize, but it was ready. The tag team fight of the Black Panther and White Tiger against Iron Man and Spider-Man had arrived. The ring looked similar to ones used in boxing and wrestling, except it is much larger. People gathered around to watch their king in the battle alongside the Panther's closest ally, the White Tiger. The fight is also a chance for the people to see the abilities of the outsiders, and their worth as allies. Even though the country has only taken hostile action in defending their own home, the Wakandan spirit is thoroughly defined by combat as one's inner resolve is tested most then. None have defeated the Black Panther in combat, though some have proven to be more difficult challenges to the king than others. Peter and Tony have their suits on. Spidey had an idea of how to beat their opponents, but it would be very difficult. He wanted to go over the plan again, but the Iron Knight assured him they'd be fine._

"It is time." A guard said, approaching them. 'Here we go.' Spidey sighed in his mind.

 _The two followed the guard to the ring. On the path to the ring, people on either side called out. Some cheered for the king and his ally, others booed the man in the red and yellow trash can. However, some did tell the youth in the arachnid suit good luck._

 **(Yeah, I'm going to need all the help I can get.)**

 _The guard told them to hold at the edge of the ring. Spidey could see Ava and T'Challa on the other side. Her yellow eyes locked on his, and he saw her wink at him. He felt the warmth rising in his cheeks. He didn't move. Then he saw W'Kabi walk to the center of the ring, a microphone in hand._

"Great people of Wakanda, today we are here to honor the proud tradition of honorable combat! Every year, any can enter to test their strength and prove their spirit to their people! For today, is a special treat! Today our king and ally, the White Tiger, combat those who offer their support to our home, Spider-Man…and Iron Man. They are here to test their strength and valor! To prove their worthiness as our allies! We haven't been fond of those not of Wakanda in the past, but our king has put his trust in them! So let us see how they fare against our king, the Black Panther, and one we consider our own, the White Tiger! Good luck to you all, may the greater team of warriors prevail!" W'Kabi proclaimed, receiving cheers from the crowd.

 **(Here we go.)**

"Ready Spidey?" Tony asked, his face not blocked by the face plate. "Let's do this." Spidey replied, nodding at his partner. "Then let's go!" Iron Man exclaimed as the face plate covered his face.

 _Iron Man flew in the air and dropped to the ground, one fist hitting the mat. Spider-Man leapt into the air and landed beside Tony in a crawling form. Tony looked up towards their opponents._

"Come on! Show us what you've got!" Tony called out.

 _Tiger and Panther flipped into the air and landed on the mat without making a sound. Both are on in stalking positions. Spidey eyed Tiger, her athletic and fit body made her look truly deadly in the posture she's taking. She eyed him back, grinning under her mask. The king and Iron Knight glared at one another._

"Begin!" W'Kabi called out.

 _The king and girl leapt within a moment's notice. They flipped in the air and dived towards their opponents. Tony took flight and hit T'Challa head-on. Spidey waited for his moment, staring at Tiger. She threw forth a punch, but he dodged to the right swiftly. Then she followed by a sweep kick, but he leapt over that. Tiger glared at him and leapt at him._

"Come on T'Challa! Just give up! I've upgraded my armor from our last little tussle!" Tony shouted. "I think not my friend! For you are as predictable as you are flamboyant!" The king chuckled. "What?!" He replied.

 _The king had wrapped his hands onto Iron Man's back. With a single flexion, he clawed up the armor with his claws, leaving long marks. Iron Man head-butted the king. T'Challa's head recoiled back, which gave Tony the opportunity to grab the king's arms and pry the man's hands off his back. He tossed the king onto the mat. The king landed on his feet gracefully._

"Did you really think that would faze me?" The king asked. "Not really…but this will. JARVIS, now!" Iron Man chuckled. "Affirmative sir. The new combat protocol has been activated." The AI voice replied.

 _Tony's armor suddenly turned from red and yellow to purple and gray. T'Challa's eyes widened with surprise._

"Like it? A little something I picked up from here." Tony chuckled. "Let us see how it does!" The king called out, then leapt forward.

 _He raked his claws down across the man's chest. Nothing happened. The king looked closer; Tony had gifted his suit with a thin layer of vibranium!_

"Impressive Stark." The king chuckled. "Round 3." Tony chuckled, then rushed forth. "Come Tiger, I thought you were faster than this!" Spidey laughed.

 _Tiger continued to swipe and punch at Spider-Man in various angles. However, the masked teen continued to dodge them. She aimed a kick at his chest, and he ducked under. He did his own sweep kick at her feet. It knocked her off her feet, but she kept up her momentum by landing on her hands and back-flipping back onto her feet. They locked eyes again. Tiger ran at him. Spidey leapt over her and push her forward with his hands. She growled in annoyance._

"Come on Tiger! I thought your training was supposed to make you better! Come on, kitty! Show me what you've got! Let's dance pussy cat!" He taunted.

 _She leapt at him, claws out in front. His spider-sense went off, and without looking Spidey ducked down which caused Tiger to fly over him. She rolled on the ground, but wasn't hurt._

"Ok, now you're just getting sloppy!" He laughed as he stood up.

 _Tiger hissed and lunged at him again._

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP?!" She shouted as she repeatedly swiped her claws at him, but he just side-stepped each one of them. "Why? Am I making you lose focus? Breaking up your concentration? Or maybe you're a teensy bit worried that I might actually…beat you." He taunted as he continued to dodge her angry slashes.

 _She narrowed her eyes in anger and growled as she leapt at him. Spidey side-stepped the attack and webbed her to the ground. Tiger growled loudly as she struggled to get free from the webbing._

 **(YESS! I BEAT HER! OK…That sounded bad…OK: I WON!)**

"Way to go Spidey!" Tony cheered as he saw what happened. "You should focus on more immediate matters, Mr. Stark!" The king shouted.

 _Tony threw a punch, but the king caught it. Quickly, the Black Panther returned several punches to Iron Man's torso. Tony stumbled back and before he could coordinate his next attack, T'Challa leapt once again. His raked his claws at the Arc Reactor. The armor's color change back to its original style. Tony gasped as he looked at the change._

"Cut off the power at its source Mr. Stark. RAH!" T'Challa said, then kicked the man in his 'torso'.

 _Tony hit the mat hard and didn't get up. He groaned in pain. The king turned to face his Spider-Man._

 **(Ok, it's me against the King of Wakanda…I don't like these odds…)**

 _The king raced towards Spidey. The arachnid themed hero ran forward as well. The king threw forth fierce, but coordinated attacks. Even with his spider-sense, Spider-Man was barely able to dodge them. He threw forth a punch, but the king caught it. T'Challa moved behind Spidey and held that caught arm behind him back. Spidey turned his body to the left and threw forth his other hand. The Panther caught that fist too. He was determined to beat the king and put forth more of his strength. T'Challa was forced to his knees._

"You seem agitated Mr. Parker, are you still mad Ava left?" The king asked. "That was her choice." Spidey grunted. "You're mad that she left you." The king continued. "I don't know what you're talking about." Spider-Man growled. "I doubt anyone would give her the gift you gave her." The king added.

 _Peter's mind started contemplating what the king was saying. This gave the king his chance. He let go of one of Spidey's hands and punched the masked teen in his chest. Spider-Man groaned in pain. But then he looked back at the king, and his eyes are narrowed with anger. He grabbed T'Challa's throat with his free hand. Then he freed his other hand from its vice and grabbed the king's side. He lifted the king in the air. And the crowd gasped at what they saw. Spider-Man threw the king forward. Quickly recovering, T'Challa landed on his feet and flipped backwards toward his opponent. His feet came flying towards Spidey. Just as swiftly, Spidey leapt over the attack. They both landed on the ground facing each other. Then the king casually stood in place._

 **(Uh…Why's he just standing there?...)**

"Hello handsome." A familiar voice purred in his ear.

 **(I'M A DEAD MAN! Wait…did she call me handsome?...)**

 _He turned to face the voice's owner. Tiger stood there, her hands on her hips. She had cut apart the webbing that had restrained her. Nothing about her seemed angry. She winked at him again. He aimed to throw forth an uneasy punch._

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" She cooed, her voice a soft purr. "…I'm totally doomed aren't I?" Spidey gulped. "100 percent, hehe. HIYAH!" She chuckled, then punched him in the face.

 _Spidey grunted in pain at the blow and hit the mat. Tiger turned and saw Shuri wink at her from the crowd. Tiger turned to see the Black Panther nod at her. She nodded back. W'Kabi climbed back onto the mat._

"The winners: The Black Panther and White Tiger!" W'Kabi proclaimed.

 _The crowd roared with excitement._

"Well done Ms. Ayala. You've done very well." T'Challa chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, your majesty." Ava replied. "They fought well, especially your friend. Though, he seemed quite distracted by you." He said. "I uh…" She gasped. "It's fine. He's very fond of you." The king said.

 _Tiger felt herself blushing._

"But enough of that, let us celebrate our victory…and send them to the medical center…" T'Challa chuckled. "Right." Ava agreed.

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Guest: She got the idea from someone else, but she used the 'strategy' flawlessly…sort of…**

 **INeedAUsername8: Tiger was actually pinned, not done. Tony was done because T'Challa cut off the man's armor's power source then knocked him out. Tiger was just briefly trapped. Spidey is a very capable fighter and the reason he was able to bypass Tiger's training was because he was able to get under her skin by making her mad. But in the end…Tiger's…feminine wiles were able to force Spidey into not attacking…**

 **Chapter 20: Plan of Attack**

 _(Domain of the White Gorillas, several days ago)_

 _Kraven and M'Baku had taken their place of hiding where Man-Ape had acquired his powers. The albino apes steered clear of the one that killed one of the mighty Coalbacks. However, they didn't leave their nesting sites. One would say the primates were involuntary guard dogs…so to speak. M'Baku had made Kraven promise to not hunt any of the apes. Even though Man-Ape had taken the strength of the Coalback, he had respect for the beasts of his namesake. He wished to keep them unharmed. They made a makeshift camp of sorts in the heart of the White Gorilla territory._

"Why are we just sitting here?! We should march into the city and kill them!" M'Baku snarled. "The hunter must be patient in order to take down his prey. He must strategize the method of which to stalk and bring down his quarry." Kraven replied, inspecting his weapons. "Bah, you are pathetic outsider. I could crush them all with my bare hands." 'Baku snarled, smashing his fists into the ground below. "Then where did you get the scars from?" The supervillain asked.

 _M'Baku glowered at the man. He despised working with Kraven, but he didn't see any other option._

"If you are such a great hunter, why ask for my help?" M'Baku grunted. "It is the way of the jungle to hunt in a pack, or in this case: a pair, in order to survive." Kraven calmly replied. "You still haven't told me of what you said would bring great power to kill them?" Man-Ape grunted as he laid down in a bed made of leaves, a gorilla's nest basically.

 _Kraven chuckled as he put away his weapons. He turned to face is reluctant partner in crime._

"I believe you've heard of the Wild Totem?" Kraven chuckled. "No. Is this one of your outsider tricks?" M'Baku snarled. "No, T'Challa mentioned it and explained to my captor about the object…briefly, but not in detail. I watched the recording." The man answered. "Technology, bah! Once I take the throne of Wakanada, all the technology and vibranium will be thrown away. I will return my home back to its original state, before that wretched rock fell to the earth." Man-Ape growled.

 _Kraven sat in the hammock he held in his supply bag after he put away his weapons._

"If you are so set against technology, perhaps magic would suffice?" Kraven asked. "It is the reason I am so strong. What of this Wild Totem? I'm guessing it is a secret held by the royal family, for none of the warriors have heard of such a thing." M'Baku grunted. "I believe so. From what I heard, it has the power to give great power to one in accordance with their animal spirit." Kraven replied. "Than it is useless to me! I already have the power of the gorilla!" Man-Ape shouted. "It also has the power to drain it as well." Kraven added. "Drain? Yes….Hahaha! Once we sap the panther, tiger, and bug of their powers…" Man-Ape chuckled, and Kraven finished, "They shall be easy prey."

 _Both of them grinned._

"Perhaps it could increase my strength…I would enjoy seeing T'Challa unable to defeat me even with all of his strength, as my hands smash his skull! RRRAAAHHH!" M'Baku roared as he beat his chest.

 _Kraven could hear the White Gorillas beyond their camp shriek and roar in wild anxiety at Man-Ape's bellow._

"You fool! Shut it! Do you want them to find us before we can take what is ours?!" Kraven snarled. "Rrr…Very well…" M'Baku grunted, as he hushed so did the albino apes.

 _Kraven began to think of the possible locations to the object. He had scoured each part of the country. He had arrived many days ago._

"Can you think of any possible location to the artifact?" Kraven asked.

 _M'Baku growled, but scratched his chin. He gently moved around the wounds he received from his opponents. A few brief memories came back to him._

"I can only say of what T'Chaka would constantly tell his warriors: The strength of Wakanda is the heart of the beast." M'Baku grunted.

 _Both of the killers' eyes widened in surprise, then wicked grins spread across their faces._

"Of course…the artifact is the city." M'Baku growled. "Yes…but where?" Kraven grunted. "In the palace! But still, the building is huge and diverse. There are so many locations, but what place?" M'Baku snorted in frustration.

 _Since Kraven hadn't ever gotten close to the city, he waited for his partner to come up with a possible location of the artifact's whereabouts. Man-Ape continued to think of several places in the palace where the Wild Totem could lie. Then it came to him._

"The king and his family would worship the Panther God in a crypt they called the Shadow's Bed. It is one of the most secure locations in the entire country. An army could try to march there and they would all fall before they stepped foot in crypt." M'Baku snarled. "Hmm…Intriguing…" Kraven replied, rubbing his beard.

 _Man-Ape frowned at Kraven._

"What possible plan of attack could you possibly think of to get in the crypt? How can we…" Man-Ape continued to growl, but Kraven interrupted, "Not we. Someone else shall bring us the totem. Of course concealed, but obvious to its identity so we can't be tricked."

 _M'Baku scratched his chin._

"Who would bring the totem to us?" M'Baku grunted. "Someone who has something to lose…we just need to manipulate events to our advantage." Kraven chuckled. "Everyone has something to lose." M'Baku grunted in frustration. "True…but I mean something that you can' truly get back." Kraven chuckled. "Speak clearly." Man-Ape grunted. "You'll see what I mean. We just have to set things in motion, draw the prey to the hunters." Kraven replied, a wicked grin on his face.

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**INeedAUsername8: It'll be…interesting…**

 **Chapter 21: Mistakes of the Past**

 _(The Wakadan Jungle, present, a few days after the tag team battle)_

 _Ava had continued her training over the past few days, but she had been distracted. After the match, somehow Peter had fell into a state of unconsciousness worse than the previous one. The girl didn't know what to think of the situation. She was ecstatic her and the king had won the match, but guilt ridden at the wall crawler's predicament. Tony had just been knocked out briefly. Even though his armor's power had been shut off, its physical defense kept Tony from taking any actual damage. But Peter wasn't so lucky. Tiger's punch had hit him harder than they realized. She was growing concerned, but she actually threatened to choke Peter in his sleep if he didn't wake up. The doctors assured her that his healing factor was working its magic and that he'd soon be awake. T'Challa had instructed her to put on her suit and use the amulet for this day's training session. He told her it held one of the most vital lessons she'd learn. They had entered the jungle and are not far from the city. Both leapt through the trees._

"Today's lesson will be different, Ms. Ayala." The king said, as he landed on a tree and stayed there. "Ok…" Tiger replied, as she sat on the branch she landed on.

 _T'Challa contemplated on what he should say next, not sure of how his words would affect her._

"What did your father teach you of the amulet?" T'Challa sked. "Everything, he told me of its powers, and its meaning to our family." She answered.

 _The Black Panther tapped his vibranium claws on the tree branch. White Tiger noticed this and gave the king a confused expression._

"Is something wrong your majesty?" She asked. "How did Hector tell you to use it?" The king answered.

 _Tiger was unsure of the king's motives for asking these questions. Also, she is still confused to how this conversation is training._

"He told me to take control, to take dominion over the tiger side." She answered, her voice filled with a mix of 'expressions'.

 _The king sighed and shook his head. Tiger was confused by the king's reaction._

"While everyone has a right to their opinion…it doesn't make their view right…" The king sighed. "What do you mean?" She replied, her voice filled with confusion. "Your father was a good man, and a capable warrior…but he didn't share my people's view of our animal spirits." Black Panther grunted. "What do you mean?" She replied.

 _The king slowly raked the claws along the wooden branch, leaving lines behind as the claws trailed away._

"The Wakandan people are strong; Ms. Ayala…the main reason is because we don't cage the beast within." The king replied.

 _Ava's eyes widened in surprise._

"But…the panther…it would take control of your body!" She gasped. "It hasn't." The king calmly replied. "B-But when Kraven first arrived in New York…he used the drum and the tiger continually took over my body." Tiger replied. "Perhaps because since you had denied it for so long that, the animal inside was so scared it acted frantically." T'Challa answered.

 _Tiger didn't reply; she just rubbed the back of her head. It was true. Like Hector, Ava had denied the tiger spirit with all of her will. She had caged the beast within._

"But why? Why take such a risk?! The panther could hurt anyone at any moment! When the tiger was taking over, I almost…" Tiger stopped talking before she could finish her sentence. "You almost hurt Spider-Man." T'Challa finished. "How did you know?" She gasped. "It isn't hard to tell. You two have been acting strange around each other since he arrived and whenever one of you mentions the other; your voices personify a variety of meanings." The king answered.

 _Tiger's eyes opened wide in surprise. T'Challa's words ring true. Things had become more complicated after Spider-Man's entrance into the country._

"But you two can work that out after he's awakened. For now, let us return to the lesson. The animal inside is something not meant to be controlled. This only angers the beast and makes the reality co-existence into an unnecessary battle." The king continued. "What are you talking about? I can't let the beast take control." Tiger gasped.

 _Panther shook his head and rubbed the back of his covered head._

'She still doesn't understand. Her father said the same thing…and it cost him his life…' T'Challa sighed in his mind.

 _The Black Panther was unsure of how to convince her, his father had tried his best to explain the consequences of denying his animal spirit, his animal nature. But the young Hector refused the explanations, he argued that man's power is overcoming nature and the amulet only personified man's strength._

"Your father said the same thing…Hector was the second most stubborn person I've ever met, you being the first. He, while a good man and combatant, didn't understand the balance between man and nature." The king continued. "Ok…" Tiger grunted, confusion thick in her voice. "The night your father died at Kraven's hands…I arrived too late to save him…I knew he didn't free the beast within…his unwillingness to accept his animal spirit caused him to lose his life." The king grunted, his voice thick with sadness. "N-No…I-It can't be…" She gasped. "Yes he was poisoned by Kraven, but the hunt started much earlier than that. If Hector had allowed the tiger to emerge, Kraven would've been the one to have died that night…and not you father…the closest friend I ever had." The king sobbed.

 _Tiger's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't seen the king like this before. His usual strong and poised demeanor had changed into one of despair._

"B-But…" Tiger started to say, but was interrupted, "Have you ever been put into a cage before, Ms. Ayala?" "Yes…" She sighed. "Then you know what the tiger within you feels everyday: trapped, sad, angry, and scared. Neither man nor beast is meant to be caged." The king replied, his sadness gone.

 _Tiger could feel it. The amulet was simmering with energy. She thought she could actually hear the pained cries of the tiger spirit. It had been caged for generations by those who'd worn the amulet. In essence…it was a slave to the wearer of the amulet._

"What have I done?" She gasped, her voice full of shock.

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

_**(Finally the reviews are back on, I wonder what happened?)**_

 **INeedAUsername8: She does indeed.**

 **Chapter 22: How Do You Feel?**

 _(A hospital, Wakanda, present, the next day)_

 _Peter slowly opened his eyes, he felt like his face had been hit by a battering ram. While his face had mostly healed, the pain still lingered. He groaned in pain at the feeling. The blood had been cleaned up and bones reset. But that still didn't take away the pain. His physical condition is normal on the outside, but it wasn't on the inside. Peter's mind kept replaying the tag team fight._

 **(UUUGGGHH…Oh…Hey guys…How many days has it been?...WHAT?! A WEEK?!...Man I don't ever want to get in a fight with Tiger again…T-Tiger?! W-Where is she?! And why did she call me handsome?! Does she…no…it was only to distract me…N-Not that I'm sad or anything! I-It's just…hey there's Tony!)**

"Tony?" Peter gasped. "Hey Spidey…feeling better?" Tony asked, standing beside his bed. "What do you think?" He grunted. "Yeah…she knocked you out. Saw the hit…it didn't look good…" The man grunted.

 **(Gee, thanks partner.)**

"Funny." The teen grunted. "I still can't believe we lost." Tony added. "They're better fighters…Remember, they have training which we didn't have early on in our careers." Peter replied. "No, I think it was…" Tony didn't finish his sentence.

 _Peter grabbed his robe and pulled him to where they are looking at each other face to face._

"Will you just admit we lost? Get over it? Yes, you are the leader of the Avengers. But you also have to remember you're not the best fighter. You're not the strongest or fastest or most experienced. A leader needs to realize the strengths in weaknesses in everyone, most importantly in their selves." Peter growled, then let the man go.

 _Tony dusted off his robe and looked at Peter really hard. There was something in his eyes. He couldn't really tell what it was, but he knew something was wrong._

"How do you feel?" Tony asked. "I already told you." The youth grunted. "I'm not talking about physically, I already can tell. I mean how do you really feel?" The man replied.

 _Peter looked up at the man._

"I-I-I don't know…everything's messed up…" Peter grunted. "It has to do with her though…" Tony said. "Tiger? I-I mean who?..." Peter gasped. "White Tiger…really Peter? You're going to try to hide it?" Tony chuckled. "What you talking about Willis?" Peter replied in the iconic voice. "Mr. Parker, you're good to go. Your vitals are stable and all your injuries are healed. That was a marvelous match last week. Truly, you are worthy of being a Wakandan ally and warrior." The doctor said, a genuine smile on his face. "Thanks doc." Peter replied, half a smile on his face. "What about me?" Tony chuckled. "…Good day to you both gentlemen." The doctor replied with a forced smile before walking away.

 _After several minutes, Peter and Tony left the hospital and headed back to the palace. On the way back to the palace, the people cheered on the duo, well actually Spider-Man…but Tony acted like he was the one they were cheering for. Peter just waved and said thank you repeatedly. He wasn't really in the mood for that kind of attention._

 _(The Wakandan Royal Palace)_

 _They entered the palace and were directed by a few guards to the dining room. They found Ramonda and Shuri eating, but the king and his guest of honor were nowhere to be seen._

"Hello boys, I see you're both better." Ramonda chuckled.

 _Tony sneered at her, but Peter didn't pay attention. They each sat down. Tony started to eat, but Peter just twirled a spoon on the table._

"I saw her knock you out with one hit. It was awesome." Shuri chuckled. "Shuri!" Ramonda hissed.

 _Peter ignored her; he just stared at the spoon he was twirling on the table._

"The way she was able to keep you from fighting her before hitting you, was my idea." She added. "Shuri!" Her mother scolded.

 _Shuri turned from her mother to see the expression of extreme annoyance and what looked like sadness on Peter's face. He just left the table._

"Oops…" Shuri nervously laughed.

 _Peter just laid on his bed and put his head on the pillow. He was alone with his thoughts and emotions._

'Jerk…I knew it…I just knew it…' Peter hissed in his mind.

 **(I knew Tiger was just using that to distract me…Once Kraven's captured I'm heading back…She'll just gloat over her victory…She might even mock me over how she was able to distract me…)**

 _Tears flowed down his red face. He tried to keep himself from screaming and crying in anger. He decided he would go to bed early, he didn't feel like doing anything else. Perhaps getting some actual sleep instead of being knocked out cold by Tiger again would help him._

 _(In the dining room)_

 _Ava and T'Challa had finished another training session. They had come from the jungle and changed back into their casual clothing and headed to get something to eat. They walked in to find Tony, Ramonda, and Shuri arguing with each other in a screaming manner. T'Challa tried to ask what was going on, but they didn't even notice he was present. He narrowed his eyes and let out a wild snarl. Those present stopped and stared at the king._

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" The king sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Peter's not feeling well." Tony grunted. "What?" Ava gasped. "Is he?..." T'Challa started to say, but Ramonda interrupted, "He's not hurt son…well…not physically…" "What do you mean?" The king asked. "Your sister convinced our friend to trick Peter to not fighting last week. It's not the girl's fault…But it sure as hell is your sister's!" The Queen Mother growled. "Mine?! It was a joke!" She hissed back. "What are you talking about?!" The king hissed, annoyance in his voice. "I had Ava use her feminine wiles to distract Peter as a joke. She told me before the match of his way of messing with his opponents' heads by getting them mad. I guess things didn't work out to well…" She sighed in reply. "You guess? The poor boy hasn't been heard from since he left the table!" Ramonda hissed.

 _Ava's eyes widened in surprise. She then ran to Peter's room. Ramonda looked at her daughter and shook her head. T'Challa stopped anyone from following; he felt this needed to be between the Ava and Peter._

 _(Peter's room)_

 _Peter slept, but uneasily. He had nightmares, nightmares centering upon Ava. The teen began sweating profusely as his nightmares worsened. Then his door opened, but he was still asleep. Ava hurried to his side. Her hands went to Peter's head. She turned him to face her. She gasped at the sight. His eyes had several bags under them, and his skin is extremely pale. Sweat poured down his skin._

"Peter…" She gasped.

 _Her hand went to his forehead, and she could feel it burning up._

"Peter! Peter! Wake up!" She said, gently caressing his face.

 _But he didn't. Ava didn't know what to do._

"Ok Webs, come on. You're stronger than this. You can get better. Don't worry about what happened last week. It's ok, nothing's wrong. Please just calm down. Just relax Pete, everything will be alright. I know you better than you think, this is nothing. I know you can get better. I believe in you Peter." She whispered in his ear.

 _After she said that, Ava could feel the changes. His fever had gone down and his sweating had stopped. Yet, there was still something there, but the worst had past._

"Huh…see I knew you could…"Ava sighed, relief in her voice.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**INeedAUsername8: Yeah, not a great moment for him.**

 **Chapter 23: Hurt Feelings**

 _(The Royal Palace, Wakanda, the next day)_

 _Peter had woken up from a horrible slumber. He'd been asleep for several hours, but felt like he was drained of his energy. He recalled the nightmares he had. Ava was the main subject of all of them. Some were of her just relentlessly beating him while mocking his weakness of being 'just him'. Others were of her tricking him like the moment before knocking him out at the tag team fight. However, most were centered on her being attacked by Kraven and meeting the same fate as her father, calling out for Peter to save her. As he awoke, he found the sheets were wet with his flood of sweat. He knew it was sweat for the stench rang of its scent. Peter's mind bombarded him with the nightmares he suffered during his restless sleep. He walked through the halls, his skin cold and his head burning. He, however, did recall a part of his slumber where things were calm…when he thought he heard Ava speaking to him, but when he couldn't see her. But for now, he needed something to eat and drink._

 _(The dining room)_

 _No one was there, but food was fixed. T'Challa's chefs are the ones from some of the best in the country. They were efficient in their work, but the teen didn't really care about that at the moment. He sat down and reached for some fruits. He started eating, but took small bites and slowly chewed. His mind was still centered on Ava. But now, it was back to the revelation of what happened during the match. She had used Shuri's tactics to manipulate Peter's soft side to leave him helpless._

 **(….Morning guys….I don't really feel like talking right now…Sorry…)**

 _He then heard the sounds of footsteps and saw Ava walking into the room. She gasped when she saw him. They hadn't really talked in some time, with Peter being KO'd by her last week as the main reason._

'Gosh…He still looks horrible…' She gasped in her mind. "H-Hey…" She said. "….Hey…." He grunted, his voice nearly inaudible. "Mind if I sit down?" She replied. "….You're the guest of honor." He sighed, not looking at her.

 _Ava could hear the dwelling hurt and anger in his voice. She sat in her seat and started putting food on her plate. For a few minutes or so they didn't talk to one another. Every now and then Ava took glances at him, not sure of when Peter was going to talk. She knew why he wasn't…she knew it all too well._

"Pete…about last week…" She sighed, but was interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it." "We have to talk about it. Ramonda told the king and me…" She continued, but was interrupted again, "Ramonda told you? That's odd…I thought Shuri told you?"

 _Ava could now really hear the simmering annoyance and slow boiling anger in his voice._

"Webs, that was just a stupid prank." She said.

 _She then saw not the anger in his eyes, but hurt._

"Prank?...You sounded really serious before you put me in the hospital for a week." Peter grunted, his anger continuing to boil. "Peter…" She tried to say, but was interrupted by Peter hitting the table.

 _While he didn't use his spider strength, the hit shook the table well enough to shock Ava into a gasping state._

"…Do you know what it felt like to know you tricked me?...When I heard it from her mouth?..." He hissed.

 _She didn't say anything, for she could see the tears slowly appearing on Peter's face._

"It felt like my heart had been torn apart. It was even worse than the night my Uncle Ben died…" He growled, but with more sadness than anger in his voice. "I-I'm sorry." Ava replied, her voice filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "…You sure didn't look sorry." The teen grunted.

 _Ava didn't know overcame her, but her anger started to rise._

"Oh, like you do with you mocking statements?" She snarled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Peter grunted.

 _Ava's sharp nails scrapped the table._

"You made fun of my skill and capability! It was like how you treat the villains we fought!" She hissed back.

 _Peter could hear the nearing explosion of anger in her voice._

"It's the way I fight. I throw them off their game to distract them. Honestly, I don't know if I enjoy doing it, but it works. But I know I didn't enjoy saying that to you…it just works to keep anyone and me from getting hurt…lot of good that did me.,." He growled. "Really? Because you sounded like you really enjoyed doing it." She hissed back.

 _Now Ava could feel the tears coming forth. She did her best to hold them back._

"You humiliated me in front of the entire city!" Ava snarled, her anger starting to emerge. "ME?!" He bellowed.

 _Ava sneered, an angry growl reverberating from her throat. She stood up from her seat._

"YES YOU! I COULD HEAR PEOPLE LAUGHING AS YOU WBBED ME TO THE MAT!" She growled.

 _Peter growled, his tears continuing to run down his face._

"Maybe I shouldn't have come…Tony was the one Fury ordered mainly to come…" The teen grunted. "THEN WHY DID YOU COME?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME ALL THIS WAY?!" She screeched. "Because I wanted to see you…because I missed you…I didn't want you to go…" He replied, his voice sounding almost dead.

 _Ava's eyes narrowed with annoyance._

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO DO WITH MY LIFE!" She growled. "I'm not trying to." He replied. "REALLY?! THAN WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT IS YOUR STUPID FUCKING REASON FOR ALL THIS?!" She screeched. "….I guess I felt something special…something that I couldn't understand till now…but it was all for not…" He grunted, then stood up.

 _Ava gasped when she saw the way his face looked. Peter' face no longer were lining with tears and was so pale that he looked like a ghost._

"…I'm leaving…I'm going to contact Fury and have him trade one of the Avengers for me here and there. Once you come back to New York City, I'll step down as leader of the team…I'll stay out of you way…and you'll never see me again…you can do what you want with your half of the split keychain…I already know what I'm going to do with mine. This is the last time you'll ever see me…I hope I wasn't too much of a burden to you…" He sighed, then walked away.

 _Ava just stood there in silence and shock._

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**INeedAUsername8: Ms., please calm down. You have to keep reading to learn what happens.**

 **Chapter 24: Double The Trouble**

 _(Wakandan Jungle, The Torment Forest, the next day, noon)_

 _One of the patrols of the Wakandan forces is moving through one of the most treacherous parts of the jungle. The three men and three mech-panthers are moving cautiously through the lands of the Mad Gorillas. Each of the men had faced and killed one of the fierce apes, one of them nearly losing an arm as well as his life. The challenge wasn't ever easy for the primates they hunted were of a different breed. The mech-panthers are scanning the area with their scope lensed eyes and miniature radio dish ears. The mech-panthers are specially designed drones that serve multiple purposes. The drones are used to patrol the country's territories for intruders and to stop poachers from killing wildlife. They also serve as excellent weapons in combat and are well served as guards also. They have chips specially created to give them animal emotions…sort of. They act in a way similar to dogs used in combat. They are 'controlled' by a soldier individually, but have quick reaction timing. The king and his top scientists tested its ability to adapt to various situations without having direct commands._

"Man I hate being here, brings back bad memories." One of the men grunted. "You said it; I almost got jumped by two of those apes." Another said. "Just stay vigilant." The third added. "Right." The other two said in unison.

 _The radio sensors picked up on almost inaudible movement in the brush. They let out growls that sounded very similar to an actual panther, but with that hint of mechanical 'detail'. The men readied their guns._

"Switch to panther vision." One of the men said, pressing a flat button on his helmet.

 _The part of the helmet where the men could see through turned to an orange color. They looked through the thicker part of the jungle. They expected to see one of the mad gorillas. If it was one, they'd have the drones mock charge to scare them off. While the Wakandans have killed many of the fierce apes, they don't needlessly slaughter them._

'Where are you?' One of the thought to himself.

 _From the trees leapt a figure. Before they could see what it was, it tackled them. One of the men was thrown back into a drone. Growls and grunts were heard as both rolled onto the ground. The other two drones leapt at the figure. But a sonic blast sent them flying through the trees. One of the two men wrestling with their assailant finally realized the identity of their attacker._

"Sergei Kravinoff! Quick, alert the king!" One of them shouted as he tried to grab the madman's arms.

 _(Just outside the Domain of the White Gorillas, 10 minutes earlier)_

 _A patrol of the same number as the one in the Torment Forest is on edge. They had found some odd markings close to the area of the jungle forbidden to all Wakandans._

"That is where the traitor is! We have to go in!" One of the men said. "No! It is forbidden to enter that part of the country. We must not!" Another retorted. "Exactly! It's forbidden to enter! Where else would the Man-Ape himself go?" The first argued. "He has a point." The third added.

 _Both the men and the mech-panthers heard the sound the jungle unleashed. What sounded like a great rhino charging towards them got louder as the cause of the sound approached._

"It's him!" The second shouted. "Fire!" The third added.

 _The three men shot in the direction of the sound. They were armed with sedation rounds, so if it wasn't M'Baku, the misidentified cause of the sound wouldn't be killed. Quickly the noise stopped. The men sighed in relief as they lowered their weapons. Suddenly, a huge shape leapt out from the brush. The drones snarled as they leapt to confront the attacker. But they were knocked away by a powerful swipe from a huge arm. The men were knocked back as Man-Ape slammed into them._

"Alert the king!" One of the men shouted.

 _(The Wakandan Royal Palace, 20 minutes earlier)_

 _Peter had left for the Wakandan border earlier in the morning. He was in his suit and disappeared before anyone could say goodbye. T'Challa had a bad feeling about why Peter had left. He had called Ava to his throne room. She walked in to find the king, his family, and Tony talking about their mutual friend's exit. The girl hadn't really spoken much since her argument with Peter yesterday. His words left her with questions and concerns._

"Ms. Ayala, do you know Peter has left?" The king asked. "I'm not surprised." She answered. "His behavior pointed to him having a recent scarring event. I' m curious to know if you are knowledgeable of the situation." T'Challa continued.

 _Ava held back the tears trying to break loose and did her best to keep her voice from sounding too emotional._

"We got into an argument…he said I'd never seen him again…" She answered. "Pete…" Tony sighed. "It seems our friend is quite heart-broken. I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do…" The king said, his voice full of disappointment. "Dear, what did you tell him?" Ramonda said, walking down to stand in front of Ava.

 _Ava was silent, but then told them of how the argument had gone._

"Dear…do you know why he said those things to you at the end?" The Queen Mother asked.

 _Before Ava could reply, alarms went off. T'Challa quickly pushed a flat button on the right arm of his throne. Two holographic screens appear of the two patrols._

"What is wrong?!" The king asked. "We found him, my king! Sergei Kravinoff is in the Torment Forest! The coordinates are being sent now sir! Hurry, I don't AH!" The man screamed as felt Kraven's energized spear impale him. "Sir, M'Baku is just outside the Domain of the White Gorillas! I just sent you the coordinates! Sir, I believe he is hiding in AH!" The other man cried as he felt Man-Ape's hand break his rib cage.

 _Both screens went into a static stage._

"Iron Man, I will hunt Man-Ape! You go after Kraven! I will have some men meet us at the entrance of the palace. We will organize our teams quickly before setting off!" T'Challa shouted as he leapt from his throne. "Right!" Tony said, running back to his room. "I'm coming too!" Ava said. "Fine, but you stay by side at all times!" The king shouted back as he kept running.

 _Ava hurried to her room. Ramonda stared after the girl._

'Why do things always have to be so complicated?...I just hope when this mess is done, those to young ones can finally understand the reality of their situation...I just hope what the boy said wasn't true…Because I know it would kill his soul to do that…And I know she would feel the same…I could tell every time they were around each other…I just hope it's not to late…' Ramonda sighed in her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**Guest: Love is unexplainable…but I wouldn't know. I haven't ever really been together with a beautiful girl(s)/woman(en). A guy like me can't describe things like love very well I guess.**

 **Guest: Peter is going to be….well…occupied…I'll just say that…**

 **Chapter 25: A Rumble In the Jungle**

 _(The Royal Wakandan Palace)_

 _Ava is in her room putting on her suit and amulet. She's about to put her mask on, but sees something on one of the shelves. It's her half of the keychain Peter gave her. She picks it up in both of her hands and looks at it, tears coming forth._

'I'm sorry Peter…' She whimpered in her mind.

 _She then locked it around the amulet's 'chain', which it laid beside the jade tiger amulet. She then put the mask on._

 _(Front of the palace)_

 _Tiger met with the Panther, Iron Man (who fixed his armor), the Dora Milaje, W'Kabi, and the royal family. She arrived around the same time as them._

"Mr. Stark, you will head to Kraven's location, I sent directions to you through my Avengers' communicator to yours. Ms. Ayala, you and I will hunt M'Baku. The Dora Milaje will stay here and protect my family. W'Kabi, you must stay here and command the men here. Send mech-panthers to follow us from a distance. I will not allow those murderers to harm anyone else." The king said.

 _The others nodded._

"Dear, may I speak to you before you go?" Ramonda asked. "Yes." Tiger replied, turning to look at her. "You will see him again, I know you will." The Queen Mother replied. "Wh…" She tried to say, but Ramonda added, "He cares for you dear. Someone who loves you that much wouldn't just walk away. He's just in a place of pain currently. The boy shall return." "He…He…loves…me?" She gasped, her cheeks now as red as Black Widow's hair. "Yes, dear. Though I think you already know that…and return those feelings." Ramonda replied, a satisfied grin on her face. "Ms. Ayala! We must go!" The king said. "I-I'm coming!" She said, running over to the king's side.

 _The group separated to their designations._

 _(In the Torment Forest)_

 _Iron Man flew through the jungle, his scanning system looking for Kraven._

'Where are you?' Tony grunted in his thoughts.

 _Then his warning sensors went off. To hit his right, a huge log is headed straight for him. He blasted away the log._

"Ha! Really Kraven?! You thought that would GAH!" Tony grunted as another log hit him from behind.

 _The Iron Knight fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up to see Kraven holding his energized spear. Tony could see the smug grin on the man's face._

"Once again the hunter outsmarts his prey. But where is the Spider? Where is he?" The man hissed. "Spider-Man's gone, he left. It's just you and me. It's payback time." Tony growled. "Left? That changes things." The villain grunted as he rubbed his beard. "What are you talking about?" Iron Man asked. "It doesn't matter, for you won't live to find out." The man grunted.

 _Kraven brought down the spear, but was tackled by one of the mech-panthers. Kraven wrestled with the drone as Tony got back on his feet. He then flew forward. The drone leapt off the killer. Iron Man blasted his repulsors at the man. Kraven dodged as he leapt around the energy blasts. He tossed his energy daggers at Iron Man. Tony shot his blasts at them, until one pierced his chest armor, just a few inches from his arc reactor._

"You are supposed to be some great hunter, Kraven. But you can't even hit your target." Tony shouted back. "Did I?" The villain chuckled. "Huh? AHH!" Tony screamed as the electric surge spread through his armor and actually attacked his body to a degree.

 _Iron Man fell to the ground and the mech-panthers leapt to his side. Kraven chuckled as he twirled the energy spear in his hands._

"It wouldn't matter even if a hundred of these machines were here, you will die." Kraven cackled. "I don't think so!" Tony shouted, before firing a finally repulsor blast.

 _The blast hit Kraven in the chest, but the energy was weak so it didn't fatally harm him. But it was strong enough to send him flying through the air. He grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up. The man growled in annoyance and leapt away._

"At least that went better than last time. J.A.R.V.I.S. turn on backup power." Tony grunted. "At once sir." The AI replied.

 _Iron Man pulled out the dagger as his energy replenished. The mech-panthers were about to leap, but Tony stopped them._

"Not now, he's to far gone by now… But why was he so fixated on Spider-Man for?" Tony grunted, crossing his arms.

 _(Just outside of the Domain of the White Gorillas, about 5 minutes later)_

 _Tiger and Panther leapt through the trees. Man-Ape had left a trail from his original location._

"M'Baku! I know you are here! I can smell you! Your stench poisons the jungle! Face me coward!" The king shouted.

 _M'Baku appeared out of the thick brush._

"I'm not a coward, cub! I just wanted an audience!" Man-Ape chuckled, motioning his hand to the trees behind him.

 _Within them are albino apes, huge beasts much larger than a normal gorilla._

"The White Gorillas! You coward! You would have them fight for you!" The king growled. "No, I just want them to watch as an ape defeats its predator! RAH!" M'Baku growled, then leapt at the Panther.

 _T'Challa dived towards the killer. His feet hit the man in the face; a crack is heard as a result. Man-Ape's landing was heard as a definite thud rang out through the brush. The killer got to his feet. M'Baku bellowed as he beat his chest, the apes followed 'his lead'. The king didn't pay attention to the screeching apes, for his eyes are locked on the one who killed his father. M'Baku rushed forth, and the king readied himself. Man-Ape threw a fist downwards, but crushed the rock the king was on instead of him. T'Challa had leapt to the side and then rushed forth. He unsheathed his claws and slashed at the killer. Red lines appeared on M'Baku's arms as he tried to keep those claws from his throat. T'Challa leapt over the man, and kicked him in the back of his head. M'Baku grunted in pain, but turned quickly. One mighty hand latched onto one of the Panther's legs. Man-Ape threw him towards a tree. T'Challa turned his body as swiftly as he could. His hands and feet landed on the tree before his entire body could be knocked into it._

'I have to help him.' Tiger grunted in her mind. "Hello Ms. Ayala." A familiar voice cackled behind her.

 _Tiger turned to see Kraven standing on one of the branches of the tree behind her. Ava's eyes narrowed with rage as her claws unsheathed._

"Kraven!" She snarled. "We meet again, I'm sorry that your father couldn't be here to see how strong you've become. Hehe, he'd be very proud." The villain taunted before leaping away. "KRAVEN!" Tiger bellowed.

 _Panther turned to see Tiger chasing after Kraven. Before he could follow her, he felt a huge hand on his shoulder. When he turned to see it owner, all he saw was a huge fist flying towards him. T'Challa growled in pain as he fell to the ground with a thud._

"Don't worry, cub. I'm not going to kill you now. I let you lay there…defeated…for now." M'Baku growled.

 _Tiger leapt towards Kraven. The man turned to face her, but he felt the branch give out. She had slashed her claws through the branch. Kraven hit the ground with a thud. He then quickly got to his feet to face his opponent. Tiger got into a fighting stance._

"Something is different about you. No matter, it won't change anything." Kraven grunted, before leaping at her as he drew his energy spear.

 _Tiger back flipped and then rushed at him. She swiped her hands at him. Kraven could feel the claws tear his skin in quick flexions. He grunted in pain, but continued to jab and slash his spear at the girl._

"You're faster than last time. Good, it makes this more interesting!" He growled as he twirled his weapon in the air while lunged at her.

 _Tiger leapt out of the way and landing on her hands & feet. She moved on the ground like an actual tiger. Her motions fluid as she faced him._

"Strange…" He grunted.

 _She snarled as she leapt at him. He jab the spear towards her, but she grabbed the handle even more quickly. She moved around the spear and kicked Kraven in his chest. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground._

"You're to slow old man." She taunted. "Perhaps, but I distracted you long enough." He grunted.

 _Suddenly two huge hands grabbed her. Man-Ape trapped her by holding her with both of his arms with her back against his chest. She growled as she struggled to free herself. Kraven got back on his feet while he grunted in pain._

"Where is the bug?" Man-Ape growled. "He's gone!" Tiger hissed. "Did he give this to you?" Kraven chuckled, looking at the keychain.

 _She hissed at him. Man-Ape grunted in pain. Kraven saw that White Tiger had worked one of her hands free of M'Baku's hold and that her claws were digging into his skin. He also saw the SHIELD communicator on her wrist. He grinned as he took it off her wrist. He then started pushing some buttons._

 _(Almost outside Wakanda's borders, a minute earlier)_

 _Spider-Man is walking his way to the nearest country. From there he would contact Fury and explain everything. He then saw the border several yards away._

 **(…Be happy Tiger…)**

 _Before he could take another step, his communicator went off. The only one who could contact in Wakanda is Tiger._

"Tiger?" He asked, his voice unemotional. "Hello Spider-Man." A familiar voice chuckled. "Kraven! Where's Tiger?!" Spidey snarled. "Here she is." Kraven said, motioning the 'camera' of the communicator to the trapped White Tiger. "Tiger….no…Let her go Kraven!" the masked teen growled. "You are quite the romantic, Peter Parker." He chuckled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Spidey gasped. "This is a touching gift you gave her. So nice of you to put your name on the back of it. You must really love her to come all this way to protect her from me. How noble." The man taunted. "What do you want you son of a bitch?!" Spidey barked. "I want the Wild Totem. I'm sure Director Fury informed you of it, before you came to this place." Kraven hissed in reply. "Even if I wanted to, I have no where it is or even what it looks like." Peter growled in retort. "It is in the Shadow's Bed, the royal family's place of worship. My friend here says it's at the heart of the royal palace. Your instincts are strong…I'm sure you'll know it when you see it." Kraven chuckled.

 _Spider-Man growled in frustration._

"I will send you directions to where to bring it to us. Don't tell anyone what you're doing…or we will kill her." Kraven chuckled.

 _Spidey could see Tiger unconscious in Man-Ape's arms._

"Fine…but if you double cross me…I'll…" He couldn't finish his sentence, for Kraven retorted, "I know about your little code…Don't make threats you won't back up. Remember; bring it to us…or the life of the one you love…ends."

 _The 'message' ended._

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 26

**INeedAUsername8: It's ok, I've done quoting every now and then.**

 **Chapter 26: The Shadow's Bed**

 _(The Wakandan Royal Palace, present, an hour later)_

 _Spider-Man had rushed through the jungle, moving faster than he ever had before. He had to find the Wild Totem. While Spidey didn't trust Kraven and M'Baku, he had a bad feeling the two killers weren't bluffing about killing Tiger. Eventually, he arrived back in the palace. He crawled on the ceiling as he made his way systematically to the building's heart. M'Baku had told Kraven this is where the Shadow's Bed lies. Not long after, he made it to a long hallway. 5 guards are stationed on either side with a mech-panther at their side for each of them. And at the end of the hall are two huge black doors._

 **(Gotta try to stay stealthy.)**

 _He turned on his cloaking device; he was now invisible to the naked eye. Spidey continued to crawl towards the room's entrance. Below him, the mech-panther's radar sensors picked up on the sounds of strained breathing. They turned their heads up, but their scope sensors didn't identify anything. Then the color of their optical sensors turned red. Then above them they identified a human shaped figure with body heat. The drones optical sensors have been developed to utilize different 'visions': normal, heat, night, etc. And they just switched to heat vision. The mech-panthers let out growling roars, and Spidey knew he'd been found out._

 **(Damn it)**

'Switch to heat vision!" One of the guards shouted.

 _The men changed their helmet's vision optical sensors to heat vision quickly and looked up to see the intruder._

"Halt! Surrender! You're outnumbered!" One of the men shouted as aimed the gun. "Sorry fellas, I can't." Spidey replied, before leaping down. "Fire!" The same guard shouted.

 _The guards unleashed the blasts as the intruder dived down. Spidey twisted and turned to dodge the blasts._

"He's fast." One of them muttered.

 _Spider-Man surged forth dodging the incoming fire. He flipped over the barrage. A few of the drones leapt at him. Spidey quickly webbed them and tossed them back at some of the guards. The masked teen landed on the ground, then was quickly surrounded by the guards and drones. Two of the drones charged forward. He somersaulted over them, causing them to ram into each other. But his momentum was cut off by another drone tackling him. The mech-panther growled as it opened its metallic maws and threw it towards the intruder's throat. Spidey grabbed it and tried to get a solid grip on it. The guards aimed their guns._

 **(Damn it.)**

 _Spidey grunted as he finally gripped his hands on the jaws and tossed the drone back at the guards. A few flipped over the drone, but some of them fell onto the ground with a thud. However, the ones left standing had lost their guns. They now pulled out batons and lunged at the intruder. Spidey grabbed one and knocked its owner back with a kick. Another hit him in the chest quickly. Spidey made a grab for it, but the guard retorted by knocking the baton on the intruder's shoulder. Spidey grunted in pain as he clutched his shoulder._

'Right, these aren't your ordinary guards.' Peter grunted in his mind.

 _Spidey aimed a sweep kick, but he man jumped up. But that was a trick. Spidey quickly punched the man in his gut. The guard hit the wall with a thud. Only a few drones were left, which leapt at him._

 **(No, I need to hurry.)**

 _Spidey lunged forth and grabbed the mech-panthers' throats then threw them to either side of the room. He then hurried to the Shadow's Bed. He pushed open the doors and ran into the room. Spidey quickly marveled at the room's décor. It is another hallway. On either side are carvings of men in battle with their king leading them. Above the carving of the Wakandan king looks to be a spiritual image of a panther. Other images displayed the king in a state of meditation and an aura depicted as a burning flame surrounds his body. But at the end of the room, is a statue of a panther. It is in a stalking position, with its huge claws out. In front of it is a huge black mat, the place of prayer by the royal family. He looked around, trying to find something that resembled a totem of magic power._

 **(Couldn't there just be a huge sign that points to it? Yeah I didn't think so…)**

'Come on; come on…Where are you?' He growled in his mind as he looked around.

 _Spider-Man was about to throw a tantrum when he spotted something. In the panther's mouth he saw a wooden object. He crawled up the statue and looked in the panther's mouth. It is black and shaped like a panther, but this strange feeling came over Spidey._

 **(That's it.)**

 _He pulled up out a cloth in his pack and picked up the object. He wrapped up the object, which he thought it started to glow red and blue. But he ignored it and put it in his pack carefully into a place where it wouldn't get damaged. He closed his pack and leapt off the statue._

"Don't trust them." A whispering, yet powerful voice warned.

 _Spider-Man literally jumped and looked around to see the owner of the voice. But he didn't see them or hear the voice again._

 **(Ok, that was creepy.)**

 _Spidey shook off the feeling and ran back to the door. He opened the doors and found a sight which caused him to stop in his tracks. The Black Panther and Iron Man stood there._

"Peter, what are you doing?" The king gasped. "I don't know what you plan on doing Spidey, but we can't let you go through with it." Iron Man grunted. 'No use for camouflage now…' Spidey sighed in his mind.

 _He turned off the cloaking device, revealing himself._

"I'm sorry guys…I can't let you stop me." Spider-Man grunted, then jumped forward. "Take him down!" Iron Man shouted.

 _T'Challla and Tony raced towards the arachnid themed hero. But Spidey kicked both of them in their chest, knocking them back down. That didn't stop his momentum, for Spidey landed on his feet and continued to run. Tony and T'Challa raced after him, but the teen's speed and drive was greater than they expected. He literally surged through the city in the direction Kraven had ordered him to go in. Quickly he crawled up the wall and leapt into the jungle. The king and Iron Knight had gotten to the wall too late._

"What does he think he's doing?" Tony grunted. "Oh no, he's going after Kraven and M'Baku. They must have captured Ms. Ayala. I see now. We have to go after him." T'Challa gasped. "What are you talking about?" Tony replied. "A trade…one that will spell disaster." The king answered.

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Guest: Courtship?...Uh….You don't know me to well…I'm the kind of guy that's to damn scared/nervous to talk to a beautiful girl/woman/lady (whichever term they prefer).**

 **Ilikehats2: Hey, good to hear from you again. I was curious to where you've been. Sorry, Bing translator. Sorry if I've been wrong on any or all of the translations everyone.**

 **INeedAUsername8: Things usually aren't good for the wall crawling hero.**

 **Chapter 27: Deal With Devils**

 _(Wakandan Jungle, present)_

 _Spider-Man's heart is racing as the rest of his body is through the thick jungle of Wakanda. He had just taken the Wild Totem. Hidden in the Shadow's Bed, the royal family's crypt to worship their deity, laid the mystical object. When Spidey had it, the totem glew red and blue. The young hero didn't understand it; after all…magic isn't on his long list of subjects he got an A in. But that didn't matter to him, for he had something else on his mind: saving Ava. Kraven and M'Baku had captured her and demanded a major ransom: the Wild Totem._

 **(Yeah, things aren't great. I have to give two murderers this thing that can do who knows what. I'm probably one of Wakanda's most wanted. SHIELD will imprison me if I make it out of those others. But I can't let that cloud my judgement; I've got to save Tiger.)**

 _Spider-Man leapt from tree to tree. The masked teen swung from vines as he neared his destination._

'Man it reeks; I know I'm getting closer. Banana boy is close. I don't know about Comrade Moustache.' Spidey grunted as he ran through a part of the jungle that slowly became more 'low'.

 _Spider-Man leapt through the woodland. He then could hear rustling in the brush. He stood still, not sure of what to do. He only knew of the direction he was going in, not the part of the country he was in. The masked teen could hear snorting and grunting. From the brush came something he didn't expect: albino apes. Unlike ones he'd seen in some rare photos, their fur is snow white and their faces & chests are a deep gray. The troop is rather large in number, and the apes themselves are huge. The females are much larger than the average female lowland gorilla which these apes are as well). But Spidey didn't care to pay attention to them…until something else happened. From the brush beside him came quite the sight. The troop's leader, a Coalback, unique to the White Gorillas of Wakanda came forth. The beast's fur is short, typical of a lowland gorilla, and the head is quite pronounced. The beast easily stood taller than him when it rose on his hind legs. The Coalback let out a roar as he beat his chest. Spidey could see the huge canines in the primate's mouth. The gorilla slapped the ground with it huge hands, grunting and growling at the teen. _

**(…Uh….)**

 _The gorilla mock charged, stopping several feet from Peter. Suddenly, a bellowing roar Spider-Man recognized erupted from deeper within the jungle. The apes looked back and moved off into the jungle. The Coalback looked one more time at the strange individual, but then walked away grunting._

 **(Well, they know I'm here…)**

 _Spider-Man continued to run in the direction of the roar, which followed the directions Kraven had sent him._

 _(Several minutes later)_

 _Spidey walked into a cave opening. He saw lights deeper into it, and he knew that's where Ava was. The part of the cave illuminated is huge. He didn't see Ava at first, but saw something else: cave paintings. All over the walls were images of men and beasts. There are rhinos, zebra, elephants, gorillas, cheetahs, panthers, crocodiles, and lions. He then heard movement from behind some stalagmites. Kraven walked out from behind, his energy spear in hand. The grin on his face is wicked and huge. There was a crumbling from above. M'Baku held onto a huge stalactite with one hand. But he still didn't see Ava._

"Where is she?" He growled. "First the totem." Kraven hissed. "Where is she?" Spider-Man retorted.

 _Kraven moved his free hand behind a stalagmite. In his hand he held Tiger by her long dark hair._

"Don't worry, Mr. Parker. She's alive, or she will be still if you hand over the totem." The villain grunted. "Sp…Sp…Spidey?" Tiger gasped, looking up to see him. "It's going to be ok, Tiger." He replied, his voice full of relief. "Enough chit chat, give us the totem." M'Baku growled.

 _Spidey put down his pack and opened it. He reached in and pulled out the object. He pulled off the cloth to reveal the Wild Totem, still in the shape of a panther._

"Good boy, now I will hand you the girl while you hand me the totem. Deal?" Kraven chuckled.

 **(….Huh…here we go…)**

"Deal." The arachnid themed hero replied.

 _They slowly approached each other, their 'trading in hand'. Spider-Man would usually take the item back he would normally give. But that wasn't the case now, for Kraven had the energy blade at Tiger's throat. He saw the amulet was still on her neck, and found that kind of strange. However, his mind quickly switched back to the scene happening currently. Kraven let go of Tiger as he took the totem & cloth while Peter took hold of Tiger. The villain smiled while the hero just glowered. Spider-Man picked her up 'bridal style' and carried her over to his pack. Kraven walked over to M'Baku, who dropped to the ground. They 'gathered' around the Wild Totem which glowed red, orange, and brown. The two villains' eyes widened in wonder. Spider-Man put on his pack quickly and scooped Tiger into his arms._

"I've got you Tiger." He whispered. "Spidey…I…" She gasped. "Don't worry, it's ok." He replied.

 _She shook her head suddenly, her eyes wide with fear._

"No! They're…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

 _Spider-Man's spidey sense went off. He leapt into the air with her in his arms. His feet stuck to the wall and saw an energy dagger in the wall at the height of where his head was._

"I'm afraid that now that our deal is done. It's time to get down to business." Kraven chuckled. "Hold it!" A familiar voice shouted.

 _Everyone present turned to see the Black Panther and Iron Man in the cave, ready for a fight._

"Get her out of here, Spider-Man! We'll handle them!" The king said. "I don't think so cub!" M'Baku growled.

 _He grabbed a huge stone and tossed it at the entrance of this area of the cave, blocking the exit. They were now trapped; there was no other way to get out._

"Let us see what this can do. Would you do the honors to start off?" Kraven chuckled, handing the totem to Man-Ape. "With pleasure." M'Baku growled with a sinister chuckle, a wicked grin on his face.

 _He took hold of the totem in his right hand. Everyone saw it suddenly glow red & brown while it changed into the shape of a gorilla._

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 28

**INeedAUsername8: Just wait and see.**

 **Chapter 28: Power of the Totem**

 _(The Domain of the White Gorillas, the Ancient Cave, present)_

 _M'Baku laughed in glee as he felt the totem work its magic (literally). He could feel the power surging through his entire body. His body was soon a blank figure in the overwhelming aura of red & brown mystic energy. _

**(This doesn't look good.)**

 _They could see M'Baku's body take a change. His body shifted into a different form. His arms and legs became larger. The villain's torso became more filled out as to a huge proportion. Man-Ape's entire figure just became larger and more definite than before. All could hear his laughing stop for a second as the aura intensified and everyone closed their eyes. Then the red & brown light disappeared. They all opened their eyes to look, and each one of them was frozen._

"Incredible." Kraven chuckled with delight. "No…t-that's impossible." Tony gasped. "HAHAHA!" M'Baku laughed with a huge bellow.

 _M'Baku had gone under a startling transformation. He now stood 8 ½ feet tall upright. His arms are a least twice the size of their original circumference as well as his legs. The villain's hands & feet had changed into those of an ape. His body is covered in short pure white fur, with his back marked as that of a Coalback. His chest is the deep gray of the White Gorilla. His head is now that of one of the primates itself. He had taken the form of an anthropomorphic white gorilla. When he opened his eyes they blazed like a literal fire. The center glows red while the streaming free ends of the flame are brown as it literal surrounds the glowing eyes. M'Baku grinned, revealing his huge, intimidating canine teeth. He then beat his chest with his gigantic fists as he let out a bellowing roar. Spidey and his allies stood there in shock._

 **(THIS IS NOT GOOD!)**

"Now let us see who is stronger! HAHAHA!" M'Baku laughed, his voice still the same.

 _Kraven held out his hand. M'Baku grinned as he gave the object back to his ally. M'Baku leapt at the group, growling as he did. No longer did the sounds he let out sound mostly human, they were now pure bestial. Because of this, his assault was far more intimidating. Spider-Man held on tight to Tiger as he leapt away._

"Get her to safety!" The Panther ordered as he dodged out of the way of another strike. "No! We're staying!" Tiger hissed as she got of Peter's grasp. "Tiger!" The teen screamed. "Sorry Spidey, but we've got work to do!" Tiger grunted. "Not that, look out!" Peter screamed as he leapt down and pushed her out of the way.

 _She skidded on the ground to see M'Baku had smashed one of his huge fists into Spider-Man, a horrific cracking sound heard in result. Tiger's eyes opened wide with fear. She screamed in despair at seeing Spidey fall to the ground. Tiger could smell the blood on him, the attack having crushed his rib cage instantly. He coughed horrifically. Panther and Iron Man raced towards Man-Ape, sending for a barrage of attacks. M'Baku just grunted in annoyance as she tried swatting them away. Tiger rushed over to Spidey. Quickly she pulled off his mask to see the teen's extremely pained face. Spider-Man had never ever felt such a brutal blow before. The Hulk's strike was nothing compared to the power of the totem. Tiger pulled off her mask, her eyes wet with tears. She grabbed his face. His weary, weak eyes looked into her's._

"PETER! NO! PLEASE! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She cried out in despair. "Ow…that hurt…" He grunted in pain. "It's going to be ok…I-I'll…" She gasped, but stopped when he put a hand on one of her's. "Ava…I'm sorry…" He gasped, his eyes barely staying open. "N-No, come on. We'll head back to New York, and we'll take that little break. We'll be alone, together. Forget training here, it'll just be the two of us." She said, sadness thick in her voice. "F-Forget me…they need your help. Go…Go!" He grunted.

 _She continued to cry, her hair covering her face as she put her head against his chest. Then she heard the snarling growls of the one who crushed Peter. She looked up, eyeing M'Baku. She tossed her hair back and put on her mask. Her eyes narrowed with hatred. She ran at him, letting out a vicious growl. He turned to see a lithe foot smashing into his face. He could actually feel the hit some. M'Baku eyed the girl, his eyes blazing with rage. He opened his mouth and let out a fearsome growl. Iron Man shot a repulsor blast, but it had no effect._

"Not even a scratch!" He grunted. "We are facing a magic over 10,000 years old! Did you really think that your gadgets would harm it?!" The king grunted as faced off with Man-Ape. "I've waited for this T'Challa. Now I'm the stronger one!" M'Baku hissed.

 _The king didn't know what to do. M'Baku seemed unstoppable; the strength of the white gorilla spirit had given M'Baku incredible power. Then it hit him._

"The totem! Grab the totem!" The king shouted.

 _But Kraven and the totem weren't anywhere in sight. Then they heard a horrific sound, and all of them (including M'Baku) turned to see the reason: Kraven had stuck one of his energy daggers into Peter's chest. He turned and wickedly grinned at them. M'Baku chuckled._

'No…No….First dad…now…I…I…No….No…' She gasped in her mind then vocally screamed, "NOOO!"

 _Before any of them could move, Kraven grasped the object by itself in his hand before him. The object glowed red & orange as it changed into the shape of a ratel. The consuming light caused Kraven's body to change into a blank figure. His body too changed. The villain's body grew. His head elongated and something snaked behind him._

"AHHH! THE POWER!" Kraven yelled in triumph.

 _The light disappeared. Everyone stared in shock. Kraven now stood 7 feet tall. His body has thickened to a degree. His body is covered in black hair while his back is covered in a white coat. The villain's head and elongated to a degree and kind of flat. His hands are now set with long claws while those on his feet are relatively shorter. Behind him is a short tails covered in long hairs. He also had the same shaped (literal) flaming eyes, except the center of his glows orange awhile the outside burns red. Kraven opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. He let out a hissing growl._

"A ratel, the honey badger." The king grunted. "Interesting, I believed myself to be the lion. But the most fearless animal will do just fine." The villain chuckled.

 _He put down the totem beside Peter. Kraven stood up and growled at them. M'Baku snarled to add to the bestial chorus. White Tiger thought she saw the Wild Totem glow red & blue for a second. But soon her attention switched to the charging form of the now transformed Kraven._

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 29

**INeedAUsername8: The totem will do something alright.**

 **Chapter 29: Animal Identities**

 _(The Ancient Cave, present)_

 _Kraven growled as he snapped his jaws at Tiger. She ducked under the attack and aimed a kick at his stomach. He slapped her with the back of his hand. M'Baku roared as he continued to swing ferociously at The Panther and Iron Man._

"Ah! Come on!" Iron Man shouted as he shot forth his uni-beam.

 _Man-Ape grunted as the energy surge started to push him back slightly. Panther leapt behind M'Baku and proceeded to punch away at his foe's heavily muscled back. M'Baku just laughed at their attempts. He then reached behind him and grabbed Black Panther and tossed him at Iron Man. Tony and T'Challa fell back onto the ground with a thud._

"Agh, no matter what we throw at them…they just brush it off. I should've brought the Hulk and Thor." Iron Man grunted.

 _M'Baku roared as rushed towards them. The Panther and Iron Knight try to dodge to either side, but the transformed M'Baku's mauling reach was too great. He grabbed both opponents with either hand and slammed them together. Iron Man's armor started to crumble._

"I am Kraven! The greatest hunter! Do you think you are a match for me?!" The transformed villain shouted as he slashed his claws at Tiger.

 _She was barely able to dodge each swipe, the claws nearing her throat._

"I will keep the amulet as a mere trophy! It is nothing compared to the totem! It is weak! You are weak! I lied before about your father being strong! He was weak! And your lover is the weakest of all! He thought he came here to save you! Pathetic! It is fitting he died by my hands!" Kraven laughed.

 _Tiger's eyes narrowed with hatred and she screamed with rage as she leapt forth. Her kick was aimed at the villain's head. But he caught it with a single clawed hand. Kraven's maniacal laughing turned into hungry growls as he opened his maw. Tiger saw the sharp teeth as they neared her and the saliva dripping from each fang._

"It's to bad your father or lover couldn't be here to save you." He chuckled. "I don't need anyone to save me!" She growled as she slashed her claws at his nose.

 _Kraven hissed in pain as he let go of Tiger, and both clawed hands went to his nose. He snarled in annoyance as the wound healed. His eyes locked on her's. Tiger backed up a few paces, but readied herself._

"You little bitch. You're going to pay for that." He growled.

 _He heard something coming from the side and then he was blinded suddenly._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Spider-Man shouted.

 _Kraven soon tore off the webbing and stared at the masked teen with both shock and anger._

"S-Spidey?" Tiger gasped.

 _Spider-Man held the totem in his hand. It glew red & blue while it transformed into a spider. Like with Kraven and M'Baku, the aura shone brightly. The red & blue light made his body into a blank figure. Spidey's body grew. Something shot out from his back in multiple directions while his head and feet morphed._

"No! He's using the totem!" Kraven growled as he realized what was going on.

 _The light disappeared. He now stood 7 feet tall, his arms and legs now lean and toned with muscle. From his back were four actual spider legs that lifted him in the air. His fingers and toes are now armed with razor sharp black claws. His torso is the same build but on a larger scale than before. His head is round with several eyes now. His mouth is now parted like an actual spider's. His body is the same red as his suit, but has a design on his back that's blue in the shape of a spider. When he opened his eight eyes, they had the same appearance as the villains, except the center of his is red and the actual flaming part is blue._

"Spidey….you look hideous…" Iron Man grunted.

 **(REALLY?!)**

"Come we must use the totem!" The Panther shouted.

 _Kraven and M'Baku raced forward to try to stop them, but Spidey put down the totem quickly then leapt toward them. For each villain, one fist hit their face. Man-Ape and Kraven hit the ground with a thud. Both of them growled as they got back on their feet. Man-Ape leapt forward. Spidey threw forth a punch, the blow landing on the villain's chest knocking the air from his lungs. Then a black & purple aura filled the room. The group turned to see a blank figure in that aura. Their body grew in size as their head changed shape. Something snaked behind them. Soon the aura disappeared. In a black clawed hand held the totem in the shape of a panther._

"T'Challa." M'Baku grunted.

 _Indeed it is. The king now stood 7 ½ feet tall, his body covered in jet black fur. His build is the same as before, except his body is more muscular yet still lean. His hands now had long sharp claws twitching with deadly anticipation and his feet the shapes of the panther's paws. He opened his mouth, revealing the razor sharp fangs filling his huge mouth. Behind him stood the long dark tail of the panther. His head is also the same shape of the beast. When he opened his eyes, it was the same as the others. The center dwelled the black of his fur and the purple seared around it like a flaming aura (the same as the others)._

"Amazing." The king gasped as he looked at his new form.

 _He handed the totem to Tony, who looked reluctant to use it. Before he could see what animal the totem took the form of, he was swallowed in an aura of gold & red light. His body enlarged, his neck elongated some as well as his head. His limbs grew and behind him flew something freely. The light disappeared. Tiger had to keep herself from laughing when she saw what he transformed into. Tony looked at himself, and the expression on his long face was of utter shock._

"I'm a horse?!" He shouted.

 _It was true. He stood about 7 ½ feet tall now. His form is that of an anthropomorphic bay horse. His coat is a chestnut color while his mane and tail are dark brownish-black. His hands have grown, but are about the same as before. His feet are now are sharp hooves. His body is lean yet with defined muscles. His eyes, which are large, are red in the center with the gold searing out._

"Go help him!" Tiger shouted.

 _Kraven leapt at Spidey and tossed him against the wall. M'Baku raced towards the two charging opponents. Panther let out a roar as he leapt onto Man-Ape's head. His claws dug in deep, bring forth blood from each slash. The king leapt off Man-Ape quickly. M'Baku turned to see a dark hoof fly towards his face; a resounding crack could be heard. M'Baku screeched in pain as he reached for his nostrils, which had been shattered by the kick. Tony looked down in surprise at his new features. He let out an excited neigh, before being tackled by an angry Kraven. Tiger looked at the totem as it changed into the shape of a tiger. Soon she was consumed in an aura of white & red, her aura more intense than all those before her. Everyone looked away as the light consumed the cave. Her figure grew in size. Her limbs took the same course of action. Something of familiar 'representation' snaked behind her. Soon the light disappeared, and everyone looked back to her. All eight of Spidey's eyes widened in wonder._

"Wow." He gasped.

 _Tiger now stood about 7 feet tall. Her body is lean with definite muscles. Her fur is snow white and is lined with long black stripes. In the center of her chest, is a black marking shaped just like the jade tiger amulet. Her long striped tail holds still in the air. Her feet have taken the form of the tiger's paws, with both her hands and 'feet' now armed with fearsome black claws. Her head is now the shape of the tiger, yet her human hair is still present on her head. She opened her eyes, the center white as her fur and the outside the passionate red._

"No…" Kraven growled. "I will still tear you to pieces!" Man-Ape screeched as he leapt at her. "NO!" Spider-Man cried as he raced after him.

 _However, M'Baku soon found a power vice-like grip around his swollen throat. Tiger stared into his face with the most intimidating glare he'd ever seen. She tossed him aside with one. Then she let out a roar that shook the cave._

"Ok, who's first?" She growled.

 _Kraven slashed away Tony with a single swipe. He raced towards the young feline. He opened his mouth, letting out a savage growl. Tiger leapt at him, letting loose a growl of her own. They swiped back and forth. Their fighting was great, face to face tooth to claw._

"Tiger!" Spider-Man shouted as he raced towards her.

 _He leapt forth and kicked away Kraven._

"Are you ok?" He asked. "We can talk later." She replied, then ran after Kraven.

 **(…..*sigh*…)**

 _Spider-Man leapt after her._

"Come M'Baku! Today you fall!" The Panther shouted. "No T'Challa! It is you who shall fall!" Man-Ape roared as he raced forward.

 _The king lowered on all fours, waiting to strike. Tony ran forward, his hooves stamping the stone below._

"Out of the way pony!" The transformed M'Baku snarled. "No way monkey boy!" Tony snorted as he leapt at Man-Ape.

 _The hooves were caught in two mighty hands, and Tony's face leveled with M'Baku's._

"Monkey?!" M'Baku hissed.

 _Man-Ape let out a screech of pain as he felt his back being clawed open. Red ribbons opened on his back as the king's claws slashed through the thick hide. Black Panther then punched Man-Ape in the deltoid of his transformed arm. M'Baku didn't feel the hit much, but he was horrified to find it took effect. That arm's hand released its captive instantly._

"Take this!" Tony grunted as he head-butted his opponent.

 _Man-Ape let go of Tony with his other hand. Tony hit the ground on his side. He shook the pain away in his head. Man-Ape shook away the pain as well then glared at Stark. He soon heard rocks tumbling above him. He looked up to see the king on a stalactite, his claws clutching the rock. The Panther let out a roar as he leapt at his opponent. A final strike from the king's right clawed hand sent M'Baku flying. He screeched in pain as he finally hit the ground with a thud._

"NO! I FINALLY HAVE POWER! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT FROM ME!" Kraven snarled as he ferociously slashed and snapped his teeth at his two opponents.

 _Tiger and Spidey danced around him as they fought the villain. Tiger would land a slash, then he would strike a punch after. Kraven snapped his jaws onto Spider-Man's left arm. A screeching hiss of pain erupted from his parted mouth. Kraven kicked away Tiger as he forced Spidey to the ground. The back 'legs' quickly struck Kraven's back with in a furious barrage. The villain hissed as he leapt off his opponent. As soon as Spidey got on his feet, Kraven slashed him on his chest. He left five red lines as a parting gift. Spidey narrowed all of his eyes in pain and anger. The villains growled, until his was overcome by another. He turned quickly to see five black claws rake his face. Kraven cried out in pain as the pain set in. The strike had left part of his face in red ribbons. Spidey turned to Tiger who growled in anticipation._

"Same as last time?" He asked. "Oh yeah." She chuckled, a grin spreading across her feline face.

 _Kraven finally shook away the pain and stared in their direction while letting out a growl._

"NO! I AM KRAVEN! KRAVEN THE HUNTER! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" He roared in disbelief.

 _He was then shut up as Tiger and Spidey punched his face at the same time. Kraven went flying back and landed on the ground beside the defeated M'Baku. The four transformed heroes walked up to their defeated adversaries. Kraven and M'Baku then changed back into their human forms. They groaned in utter pain and agony when the shift ended._

"We are victorious." The Panther sighed.

 _Soon their bodies were consumed by their auras once again. When the lights disappeared, they were back in human form._

"That was awesome!" Spidey cheered. "Man, what just happened?" Tony grunted as he rubbed his head in slight dizziness. "I don't know, but I liked it." Tiger chuckled. "Indeed…it was most exhilarating." Panther chuckled. "Well done." A strange voice said, one that filled the room.

 **(That voice!)**

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Daicar: I'm not sure about that. I don't know of you.**

 **INeedAUsername8: Yeah, I wasn't sure of what animal spirit to give him. But I believe the horse represents him well.**

 **Chapter 30: Wild Spirits**

 _(The Ancient Cave, present)_

 _Spider-Man knew that voice. After he had found the totem, an unknown voice warned him. He realized now it was telling him not to believe Kraven and M'Baku's word on their (his and Tiger's) lives. The four heroes turned to see a shining light of a multiple colors. From the aura appeared a large figure. It began walking towards them._

 **(Whoa.)**

 _Soon the light disappeared to reveal the figure and owner of the voice. Before them, surrounded by a small yet stunning aura, stood a great lion. The beast is larger than any they'd ever seen. Its eyes stood level with Peter's. His fur is a stunning golden hue, while his flowing mane is a mix of gold & dark brownish-black. The lion's eyes are a fiery orange that shined like two suns. The paws of the beast looked big enough to crush the Hulk's skull. He is incredibly muscular (as a lion is), his body rippling with powerful muscles. His gaze made it hard for the four of them to keep. He was terrifying, magnificent, and beautiful all at the same time._

"W-Who are you?" Peter asked. "I am one of the wild spirits, one of many. But I am Mfalme, king of the wild spirits." His voice was as magnificent and powerful as he is.

 _Peter had a hard time believing his eyes._

"You four have done great things this day. The totem was created to be used for only good. The power within it drawing upon the most inner being of humans. The supernatural forces tied within the mystical item draw on the essence of nature's creatures." Mfalme continued.

 _The four looked at each other, contemplating the lion spirit's words._

"It was the king's lesson that one man couldn't use the power of the totem." The Panther said. "Our power is hard to understand. The mystic energy of this world is ancient and complex. One cannot simply call upon the forces of nature to do their bidding. One cannot cage a beast and tame it." The spirit replied.

 _Tiger sighed and looked down in shame. For generations, her family had wielded the jade tiger amulet. Each White Tiger fighting the control the tiger within. They believed the animal inside to be too dangerous and unpredictable to be set free._

"The young lady here has learned that lesson." Mfalme added. "But the spirit once took control of her! It acted crazy and nearly…." Peter didn't finish his sentence.

 _The lion spirit narrowed his eyes and revealed some of his massive fangs as he let out a low rumbling growl. The shrieking monkey sound shouted out in his mind._

"*Gulp* G-Got it! Sorry!" Peter nervously chuckled. "But why did it do that?" Tiger asked. "To teach you a lesson that you only now understand. It tried to show you what it is like to be made a tool…a slave. The tiger wouldn't be tamed and caged…for it can't be. It didn't want to control you; it just wished to show you the ideal of freedom and equality." Mfalme answered.

 **(…Uh by why did it attack me?...)**

"How come she had her hair when she transformed? Just curious." Spidey asked. "Two show they were part of one another, two halves made whole." The lion spirit answered. "What is this place? I've heard of certain places in the Domain of the White Gorilla, but not this cave." Panther asked. "This is where the totem was created." Mfalme answered.

 _The four's eyes widened in shock and wonder. The turned to look at the ancient paintings. They then saw it: the sorcerers drawing upon the powers of the animals into the totem. Atop the object stood a great lion, it mane flowing as it roared towards the heavens. The group turned to look at Mfalme._

"Your ancestor, Bashenga, wasn't truly there to witness the creation of the Wild Totem." The spirit informed the Black Panther.

 _Mfalme looked at the two fallen, his eyes narrowed. The beast walked over to them until he stood over them._

"The spirits' also gain their strength from the individual's drive. For these two, those drives were of greed and the desire to kill innocents." The lion spirit continued. "What about us?" Tony asked. "For you with the stallion spirit, your drive was to defeat the evil. Your unwavering need to defeat such villainy is admirable. For you, panther king. Your drive was to avenge your father and brother, and protect the daughter of your brother. That responsibility depicts the strength of your character." The lion spirit replied, looking at the two men.

 _Mfalme turned to Tiger and Spidey. He moved closer to them, Peter almost took a step back. The sight of the approaching Mfalme utterly terrified him._

"For you, young tigress, one of your drives was to make peace with your tiger spirit. You wished to develop balance between human and animal. Don't worry, you have achieved that. That purpose was the reason the tiger spirit allowed for a part of your physical self to remain once you transformed." Mfalme continued. "One?" Tiger asked. "Ah yes. The other drive is what you and the spider share: your love for one another. Some humans deny this truth: but love is felt by all beings. Love is a complicated thing yet it is what defined the reason you two care for one another so much." Mfalme answered.

 _Tiger and Spidey gazed into one another's eyes, and blushed heavily under their masks._

"It is time." The lion spirit said.

 _From Kraven and M'Baku's bodies came the spirits of the white gorilla and honey badger, surrounded by the auras of the men. They walked over to the lion spirit, then bowed. Mfalme smiled and nodded._

"What's going on?" Spidey asked. "They did no wrong, the men did. Their drives were not shared by their spirits. It is strange, but those men were not in balance with their animal nature." The lion spirit answered."Ohhh…" The masked teen replied.

 **(Did you guys get any of that?)**

 _From the four came their spirits, and they bowed to Mfalme. Like with the white gorilla and ratel, he nodded with a smile. The spirits turned to face those of whom they embody. Behind them appeared the shining aura, but not as great or bright as before._

"What are you doing?" Spidey gasped. "It is time for us to return. We are not truly within the totem, but our essence is linked with it. We come when someone calls." Mfalme said.

 _The spirits, except for Mfalme and the white tiger entered the aura. The lion spirt looked to the white tiger, whose eyes are locked with Ava's. It nodded and smiled. Tiger took off her mask and smiled at the tiger. The white tiger spirit nodded and turned away to enter the aura. It then disappeared. Mfalme smiled at the group._

"Kwaheri (Goodbye)." Mfalme said, before entering the aura.

 _They saw his figure turn to face them once again. Then, Mfalme let out a roar mighty enough to shake both the earth and sky. As the aura disappeared, so did the roar end. Tony let out a huge gasp before he fell to the ground._

"Well…it's over." Stark sighed. "Indeed, for now we have to take these two back to the palace." The king said. "Fury will let you deal with them." Tony said. "They will meet Wakandan justice, but I would like SHIELD here to add to Kraven's charges. I don't want anything left out." The Panther said as he helped Tony off his feet. "Oh wonderful…Sp…" The Iron Knight was about to say, but the king interjected, "The two of us can handle it. They need some time alone. We shall wait for them outside the cave."

 _Black Panther carried Kraven on his shoulders. Since Iron Man still had his armor mostly (the transformation didn't get rid of it), he hauled M'Baku._

"You two should talk, we shall wait for you outside." The king said. "What about the…" Spidey started to say, but Iron Man blasted it apart with his repulsor.

 **(Oh you've got to be shitting me!)**

"You seriously couldn't have done that earlier?" Spider-Man growled. "Sorry, heat of the moment back then." Iron Man replied, shrugging apologetically.

 _They exited the cave. Tiger and Spidey stood there awkwardly._

"It's still hard for me to believe you came all the way here for me." She chuckled. "Well um…why wouldn't I?" He replied.

 _Tiger saw something on the other side of the cave shining. She walked over and picked it up. It was her half of the split keychain._

"I still have the other half." He said.

 _The young hero walked over and opened his pack. He pulled out his half and walked over to her. They pieced them together. Spidey took off his mask._

"We make a great team." He chuckled. "Indeed we do. But do me a favor: stop talking." She said. "…Oh…am I ruing the moment?..." He grunted in despair. "No." She replied. "Than for what?" He asked. "For this." She answered.

 _Then she kissed him, with a deep & great passion. _

**To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 31

**INeedAUsername8: Mfalme did talk to Spidey, I guess you just skimmed the chapter and didn't see it.**

 **Chapter 31: The Final Test**

(The Wakandan Royal Palace, several days later)

 _Black Panther had taken the Wild Totem back to the Shadow's Bed, for it was safest there…unless Spidey stole it again to save Tiger. Iron Man had contacted SHIELD. He explained to them about the events prior to his call. Fury, along with Spidey's team (not the New Warriors, who had stayed behind under the watch of Coulson), arrived in Wakanda. The king explained the arrangement, and there were new trials held for M'Baku and Kraven. They were both executed quickly, but cleanly. Spider-Man was unsure of the decision, but decided that it was the decision of the jury. They had suffered greatly by both villains' hands, and the charges Kraven faced by SHIELD only made the decision clearer to the people of Wakanda. After those events transpired, the king had alerted Ava that there was one final test to complete. She is currently preparing herself._

"How's it going girl?" Power Man chuckled. "Just busy, I have to be ready to succeed in my final test." She sighed. "You'll do fine." He replied. "Yeah, but if you don't…I'll catch it all on tape! Haha!" Nova laughed.

 _A low growling reverberated from her throat, which alarmed her teammate. He nervously laughed, sweat pouring down his face._

"Hey guys." Spidey said, as he crawled into the room on the ceiling. "What's up Webs?" Power Man asked. "Quite a lot actually." He replied.

 _Power Man, Iron Fist, And Nova looked at one another in confusion._

"Tiger, T'Challa wanted to have me come tell you it's time." He explained. "Ok, thanks. But you have to give me my good luck kiss." She purred. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Power Man gasped.

 _Spider-Man dropped to the ground and landed on his feet. He stood up and walked over to Tiger, who stood up to face him._

 **(Watch this.)**

 _Tiger and Spidey took off both of their masks and embraced in a deep, passionate kiss. Power Man's eyes threatened to bulge out of his head, Nova's jaw dropped to the floor, and Iron Fist stood there with a peaceful smile as he nodded._

"Good luck, beautiful." He rasped as they ended the kiss. "Mmm, thank you. I look forward to our vacation." She purred.

 _As she walked away, her right hand slid along his face. But he was paying more attention to the way she seductively swung her hips before him. When she was about to exit the room, she turned and winked at him. She then put on her mask and left. The guys composed themselves…sort of._

"Well it's about damn time dude!" Power Man chuckled. "Huh?" Spidey gasped. "My brother we all knew you liked each other. It was tension at first, but after you captured Kraven that first time, we could see the way you looked at each other. You two tried to act normal, but we could see through your acts." Power Man cheered. "I'm just surprised she kissed you instead of killing you." Nova grunted.

 _Spidey webbed his mouth, then the rest of his body. Nova shouted beneath the webs as he struggled on the ground._

"I could always sense it. Love has no label, and this proves it. The first time she planned to throw you from the helicarrier when you took charge. But now you and her are together." Iron Fist said. "Yeah…" He sighed, his voice full of peace.

 **(WAIT SHE WHAT?!)**

 _(Outside the Wakandan Royal Palace, several minutes later)_

 _The mat used for the tag team fight between White Tiger & Black Panther against Spider-Man & Iron Man had been brought out. The king stood on one side, his dark cape flowing behind him. The people of Wakanda, and those back from New York City waited to see the battle. Tiger stood outside the ring, trying to calm herself. She turned to see Spider-Man, Nick Fury, and her team nod at her. She smiled under her mask. She calmed herself. The king turned to his people and pulled off the cape. He handed it to W'Kabi, who stood outside the ring. The Panther raised his right hand into the air in the form of a fist. The people's cheer was a mighty uproar that filled the surrounding area. Black Panther turned to face White Tiger._

"Ms. Ayala! I hate to inform you of this, but your father failed his final test! He was unable to completely prove himself to my father! While a good man and warrior, his final test showed him as one not in balance! I hope you can do better!" The Panther shouted.

 _Tiger jumped into the air. She flipped through the air and landed on her feet on the mat._

"Let's find out!" She called back.

 _Both of them got in fighting stances, waiting for the fight to begin. Vyeo stood beside W'Kabi, who nodded to the panther. Vyeo let out a roar, signaling for the fight to begin. The king postured himself for the attack. Tiger's sharp eyes locked on his every motion. The king narrowed his eyes and rushed forward._

 **(Here we go.)**

 _The king leapt at her, claws first. Tiger back flipped out of the way. She ran forward and began punching quickly at his chest. Panther dodged each attack with ease. White Tiger narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Swiftly, she sent forth a sweep kick. Before the hit could connect, the king leapt up in the air. She looked up to see the king blotting out the moon. He dived at her. His right foot came down. Tiger used her arms to hold her lower body above her upper body as the king's foot hit the mat. When he tried to move out of the way, Tiger threw forth her legs. Both of her feet hit him in the chest, sending him rolling on the ground. Ava's friends cheered her on. She turned and gave a thumbs up._

"TIGER LOOK OUT!" Spider-Man shouted.

 _She knew he was coming, she heard him jump off the mat. The Panther landed in front of her. As she tried to send forth a punch, he used his right arm to block the strike. His left hand smashed into her torso. She skidded back as the blow forced her back. They growled lowly at one another._

"Come on girl, you got this guy!" Power Man shouted in support of his friend. "Show him who the real ruler of the jungle is!" Nova added.

 _Tiger lunged at Panther. She slashed quickly in fierce repetition. The king continued to dodge each strike, but he had to move faster. Her attacks began to increase in speed and ferocity._

'Come on Ava. You may not be Wakandan, but you have fire inside you. You can do this.' Fury grunted in his mind. "Come on Tiger! I know you can do it!" Spidey called out.

 _Tiger swiftly leapt at the king, letting loose a snarl. Her claws slashed swiftly in various directions, each strike fierce yet focused. Her yellow eyes shined bright. Panther's orange eyes narrowed as he returned the attack. His claws came forth, the sharp 'blades' colliding with one another. They each back flipped to either side of the mat. Both combatants are breathing hard, for they're locked in the most intense fight they've ever been in._

'Agh! He's just too good! How can I possibly beat him?!' She growled in her mind. 'Perhaps not by yourself. But with me you can.' A voice replied in Ava's mind.

 _It sounded just like her voice. But Tiger didn't know who it was. Then it came to her._

'You're the spirit of the amulet!' Ava gasped. 'Yes, it's me. I'm here to help you claim victory.' The tiger spirit replied. 'But how?' Ava asked. 'By working together in harmony. Mfalme explained it all.' The tiger spirit answered. 'Am I…' Ava started to say, but the spirit interject, 'No…you won't turn back into the form you took with the amulet…something else will happen.'

 _The king looked deep into Tiger's eyes. He saw something in them that he hadn't ever seen before. She lowered to the ground and took a stance like a stalking jungle cat. Panther growled as he rushed forward. He leapt in the air towards her. At the last second, Tiger moved onto her hands and kicked the king in the head with both of her feet. He tumbled on the ground. The people of Wakanda gasped._

 **(Go Team Tiger!)**

"YEAH TIGER!" Spidey shouted as he leapt in the air.

 _Tiger closed her eyes for a second, then when she opened them…they glowed the same green as her amulet. From her body came this green glowing energy. Spider-Man was about to make a rush to her, but the king held out his hand to stop him. Spidey didn't know what it was, but he stopped. The strange green energy extended from her body. Slowly, the mystic energy from the amulet aligned in the space around tiger. When it finished, the form of a great tiger stood with her. Everyone watching gasped._

"Incredible." The king gasped.

 _Together, both Ava and the spirit of the amulet, now seen by everyone, let out a mighty roar. The great roar shook both earth and sky as it rang out. For it was so great, the power within the sound sent Black Panther flying back. He hit the back of the ring and fell to the ground with a thud drowned out by the roar. Soon the tiger disappeared and the energy returned to the amulet. Tiger's eyes shifted from green back to yellow. But she stood there, calm as ever. Those present didn't move, both terrified and shocked by what they had soon. Even Fury's one eye widened in complete wonder._

'We…we did it.' Ava gasped in her mind. 'Yes…we did indeed.' The spirit of the amulet chuckled.

 _The Black Panther got to his feet and shook his head to force away the dizziness and pain. He walked over to White Tiger. They stared into one another's eyes. He bowed respectfully to her. She bowed back. Everyone, even Nick and Tony, cheered. Both Tiger and Panther stood up straight. The king put a hand on her shoulder._

"Your training here is complete." He said. "Thank you." She replied.

 _They took off their masks and smiled at one another. The king grabbed the wrist of her left arm and lifted it in the air. The cheering turned into an uproar._

"BEHOLD: AVA AYALA, THE GREAT WHITE TIGER!" The king proclaimed.

 _Ava smiled proudly. She felt the footsteps behind her. Ava and T'Challa turned to see her team and Nick standing there._

"Well done Ms. Ayala, I'm very proud of you. And I'm sure your father would be too." Nick said, a smile on his face. "Thank you, sir." She replied. "Way to go girl!" Power Man chuckled. "Eh, I could've done that." Sam chuckled. "It would be wise to close your mouth now, my friend." Iron Fist interjected.

 _Sam groaned in frustration, while the others laughed. Spidey approached White Tiger._

"You are amazing, Ava." He said, his voice filled with wonder. "I know." She arrogantly and proudly replied, a grin to match it. "I love that response." He chuckled.

 _She grinned as she pulled off his mask and then kissed him with great passion._

 **To be continued…**


	33. Epilogue

**INeedAUsername8: Well our minds don't catch everything. I tried to make their reactions as…realistic, as possible.**

 **Epilogue**

 _(Cancun, several days later)_

 _Peter and Ava are on a mat in fighting stances, but Peter doesn't look all too happy._

 **(Hey everybody, Peter here. Well, Ava and I are taking a vacation in her home of Mexico. Beautiful place, especially Cancun! I always wanted to come here! Fury let us take our week off, and she chose this place. I was all for it. Sun, sand, and a gorgeous girl. It's are first day here…and she said there was also a condition to this: everyday has one hour training…She just got out of training with the King of Wakanda. Oh well, some things never change.)**

 _Ava lunged at him swiftly. Peter side-stepped just as fast, before he threw forth a punch. She pushed it aside and kicked him in his stomach. The teen groaned as he rolled on the mat._

'Man that hurt.' He grunted mentally. "Come on hon, can't you keep up with me?" She taunted, an arrogant grin on her face.

 _He got to his feet and leapt at her. She ducked under his surging body. His spidey-sense went off, but not fast enough. He turned to see Ava kick him once more in the stomach. Peter groaned in pain as he hit the mat again and didn't get up._

"I win." Ava chuckled. "Yes you win! Please, no more bruising!" He groaned. "Ahh, but I like bruising you." Ava giggled.

 **(Uh, abuse?)**

 _She crawled on top of him. The look on her face both scared and excited Peter. She attacked his lips with hers as they made out on the mat. Growling reverberated from her throat as her kissing became more aggressive._

"Nice kitty." He rasped. "No, naughty kitty." She purred, a wicked grin on her face.

 _Peter gulped as he blushed heavily._

"Come one, time to go to the beach." She chuckled. "But…" He started to say, but she interrupted, "But what?" "N-Nothing dear!" He gasped, his voice filled with fright.

 _She smiled smugly and dragged him to their private, luxury condo. After getting dressed they headed to the beautiful beaches. They tanned, swam in the ocean, and played volleyball…with Ava winning with ease. Later they went for a bite to eat in one of the restaurants where they dined in peace. They talked about all that had happened after the events in Wakanda. The group had headed back to NYC. The New Warriors were utterly shocked yet happy that Tiger and Spidey had gotten into a romantic relationship. Iron Man and Black Panther revealed to the other Avengers about the challenges they faced. Panther confirmed the stories with recorded evidence. He was using it in case he needed to call for reinforcements and also for study. Tony thought they would comment and laugh about how Spider-Man looked in his anthropomorphic spider form. But he was horrified to how they made fun of his animal form. Widow made the worst one because she said it fit him for being a 'horse's ass'. But the two eventually went back to their little condo. It was late, and the moon stood full & bright in the sky. Ava told him to wait on the bed, for she said she had a surprise for him. He's lying there right now._

 **(I wonder what it could be.)**

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them." She purred from the other side of the door.

 _He closed his eyes and waited. Not long after, he felt something lock onto his wrists and above his ankles. Peter sweated nervously._

"A-Ava?" He nervously gasped. "Open them." She chuckled.

 _He opened his eyes and they widened at the sight._

 **(WOW!)**

 _Ava stood there in a thin black bikini and panties that really defined her beautiful dark skin. She stood with her hands on her hips. The animalistic, seductive grin on her face made Peter's blood rush with excitement. He wolf whistled then his tongue stuck out as he panted like a dog._

"Down boy." She purred as she crawled on top of him.

 _Peter is only wearing shorts so her nails grazed against the skin of his toned body. The teen could hear the growling coming from her throat._

"You may be my leader out in the field…but in here…you belong to me." She purred in a growling voice in his ear.

 _He gulped. Ava grinned and attacked his lips with hers. The kiss is passionate and aggressive as she makes out with him._

 _(The next morning)_

 _The two of them slept in their huge, soft bed. Well Ava did more than Peter. Her rested on his scarred chest. Nearly every part of his body had been cut & bruised by the wild night he had with Ava. In fact, he was still cuffed. He finally awoke, but he was happier than ever. Ava woke up to._

"Good morning, I enjoyed last night." She purred, the same hungry look on her face that she had last night. "Me too. I love you, Ava." He said, a smile on his face. "Good boy. Now where were we?" She purred as she crawled back on top of him.

 _She kissed him with great aggressive passion once again._

 **THE END**

 _ **(Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. I hope I made it as exciting as I could. I enjoyed writing this story. I just hope you all liked it even though I made tons of mistakes. Sorry if you all hoped this would be as long/longer than Blood Curdling, I tried to make it as thrilling as I could. This is another 'single' story like Blood Curdling, so there won't be a sequel. Sorry to those who hoped there would be one. I have to head back to college Sunday, so I don't know when the next Ultimate Spider-Man will be, believe me: I hate that predicament as well. I will continue my True Heroes: Book 1-The Chimera Project until I head back. I encourage you all to read it as well, for it will eventually crossover into the Ultimate Spider-Man universe (but that won't be more some time, sorry). I just hope you like The Most Dangerous Game as much/hopefully even more than I enjoyed writing it. Once again everyone: thank you. *Bows in respect*)**_

 _ **(P.S. Just for fun (and if you wish): Tell me what you all think your animal spirits would be! I'm kind of curious!)**_


End file.
